


Erotophonophilia

by retaliation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amputation, Blood and Torture, Choking, Criminal Eren Yeager, Dark Eren Yeager, Drugs, Eren is a psychopath, Erotophonophilia, Eye Gouging, FBI Agent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gore, Handcuffs, Justice, Kidnapping, M/M, Massage, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Kink, Physical Abuse, Skull Fucking, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retaliation/pseuds/retaliation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a boy with a dark past and murderous habits. Levi Ackerman is a dedicated FBI Agent. They cross paths after an incident that left Eren in a hospital. They both have completely opposite personas but they somehow manage to connect.</p><p>Is Levi the one he's always needed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note was made on 15/02/17
> 
> Hi, this is just a small guide to tell you first readers some important shit before you start reading. So don't skip this please. Read the list below, it's in order of importance.
> 
> 1\. This is my first fanfiction. And story. I have no experience or extensive knowledge about writing as I'm only a simple high schooler that barely passes English. So please excuse any errors (especially in the first couple of chapters, I don't have time to edit them.)
> 
> 2\. Beware of the warnings. Please check the tags before you read. I also make sure to put trigger warnings in each chapter summary just in case. But tbh my writing is not /that/vivid and the tags might over exaggerate. So just give it a try.
> 
> 3\. This fic is slow burn. Very much. At times it might seem like Eren and Levi don't have a chance but I promise, it gets better. There is some fluff tho.
> 
> 4\. Honestly, I got inspiration to write this fic from some animes and some TV shows. Deathnote, Killing Stalking, The Blacklist, Mentalist, Burn Notice, a bunch of crime shows. I highly recommend them.
> 
> 5\. There's barely any happy moments tbh.
> 
> 6\. Instagram: @retaliationx  
> Tumblr: @retaliationx
> 
> I'll add more if I think of any. Thanks for reading.

I take another glance at my wristwatch. It's almost 11pm, meaning my que to leave. I dunk my right hand into my jacket pocket, withdrawing a small sum of cash and place it underneath my empty whiskey tumbler. Sighing, I raise myself to a stance then head out of the bar.

The streets are oddly empty for a Friday night, but I enjoy the silence. I walk through the quiet carpark, making sure to keep myself alerted. Can't be too careful nowadays. I finally find my car and I allow a small smile to sneak it's way onto my lips. I was just so exhausted and really wanted curl up in my warm bed and sleep. However, as I near it I spot a figure in an alleyway nearby and my mood immediately makes a switch.

I stare at the individual, momentarily stuck in a daze that I didn't notice him turning around to face me. I take that time to survey him. He's dressed in a simple button down shirt and jeans. His hair is odd though. From what I can see in the low night visibility, it's a light brownish colour on the top with the sides trimmed but in a darker colour than the top.

He catches me staring and his mouth turns into a slight smirk. I clear my throat. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare," I say as I subconsciously start taking small steps to his direction. As I near him I start to recognise him. He's one of the guys I'd seen in the bar one time so he's a local I presume.

"No need to apologise, cutie," He says sweetly, with a lazy smirk. After a few seconds of comfortable silence he decides to speak again. "Did you need something? It's abit weird that a young boy like you is here alone at night." He asks and I chuckle at his underestimation of me. They always think I'm just a weak and fragile little boy. I mean until I rip them apart, limb by limb, and then they no longer think I'm vulnerable. "Yes," I answer after a moment of plotting.

"Do you have a phone I can borrow? My battery is dead and I need to make a phone call." I ask as nicely as I can with a fake smile on my face. He seems hesitant at first but then finally agrees. "Uhh sure. One second," and I watch him rummage through his pocket, trying to find his cellphone. As he's in the process of finding it, I realise it's my time to strike. With swift speed, I infiltrate my right hand into my inner jacket pocket, coiling my fingers around my Glock Pistol. I quickly withdraw it from my pocket and take aim upon the man's torso.

"Don't fucking move." I command him with the most authoritative voice I can summon. He gasps as he slowly nods and tries his best not to show any fear. How pathetic.

"Wait. Please don't shoot. I-I have money," He squeaks out, slightly stuttering but fully convicted to survive. I pretend to think about his offer like I'm considering it. "That's a tempting offer I must say." A wide smirk forms on my face. I lower my weapon, switching my aim to his leg and I press down on the trigger.

*Click*

Nothing happens. I press again and again.

*Click* *Click*

Out of all the other times, my gun decides to jam right now. I groan frustratedly. I was too busy inspecting my Pistol that I barely noticed him pulling something out. A revolver.

Oh god. My heart stops working and I seriously hope I just faint right now. I weigh out my possible options. I can try reasoning with him? That'll definitely work.

I decide to go along and play nice. I slowly drop my pistol on the dirty floor and raise my hands halfway so that my palm is in line with mouth.

He laughs mockingly at me. "Karma's a real piece of work ain't she?" He asks rhetorically. I frown but try to keep my features neutral. This is where I'm going to die that's for sure. I expected my death to be less lame though but oh well.

He looks over my shoulder towards the car park after we hear a loud tire squeal. Hey maybe I have a shot of surviving this. He looks back at me, his face a bit more serious now. "Never mess with me again, bitch." He whispers coldly and I'm not sure if it was me or time was slowing down but it was official, I was going to die. Right here.

I close my eyelids and wait for him to end me. However, they spring right open after the bullet hits me.

I fall back on the cold concrete ground. A piercing pain strikes through me after a moment and I sit still, waiting for him to shoot me again. But he doesn't. Instead he runs to the exit of the alley.

I grunt and moan as I try to stay conscious. The pain is excruciating and I've never felt anything like it. I palm over the wound on my stomach and watch the crimson seep through the fabric and in my hand. My favourite shirt is ruined. I stifle a chuckle after another wave of pain hits me. I cry out, my tears going everywhere. For someone that enjoys infiltrating pain, I definitely hate experiencing it myself.

I slowly reach into my pocket, my hands shaking profusely, and retrieve my cellphone. I dial 911 and get an answer straight away.

"911, please state your emergency." I mustered as much energy as I could to properly answer. "I'm shot..." I mumble in a pained manner and luckily the speaker hears me. "Sir please tell us your location." She says. "Titan Bar's carpark.. In an alleyway." I manage to croak out before weakly dropping my phone from my grasp.

That was the last thing I remember before I passed out.

 

=========================================================


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep.. Beep.. Beep..*

Is that my alarm clock? Jesus, it's really annoying.

I don't even remember going to bed. Was I drunk?

And then it dawns on me that I'm not in my room. Or bed. Or apartment.

My eyelids slowly start to open and I straight away start inspecting my whereabouts.

He shot me. That horse faced bastard shot me. I suddenly remember everything that happened the previous night. Did it happen yesterday? Or was I unconscious for like a month because it sure feels like it.

Am I going to jail? I should start thinking of a story to say if I need to.

I glance down at my arms and I suddenly feel so horrified. Like I can't even comprehend this situation. I try to stop panicking but every time I look down I'm reminded of the needles stuck into my arms. I start to hyperventilate and I hear the heart monitor machine beep at a crazy rate.

I forcefully tear at the needles that are dug into my arms.

Great, now I just need to leave this hellhole.

However, before I could try to stand, two nurses rushed into my room. I inwardly curse my heart monitor for snitching me out.

"Sir, please stop struggling for your own sake!" One of them says in a loud voice. I do what I do best and violate their instructions as I violently shove their calming hands away from me.

"I need to leave!" I yell but they give no reaction except the normal concerned facial expression that every nurse has.

I suddenly feel a small sting in my arm and I quickly look for the source. It's a syringe.

I'm still in surprise as I mutter out a quiet "Why?"

"It's an anaesthetic that'll help you sleep. Don't worry."

I stare at her, pleading with my eyes to somehow suck the medicine back out. Damn it.

I sink into darkness as sleep envelops me.  
__________________

I groan as I wake up from my lovely slumber.

How long am I going to stay here? And how long was I even here?

So many questions but no answers.

I sigh wearily and as I go to rub the sleep out of my eyes I realise I can't.

There appears to be restraints tying me to the hospital bed posts.

 _What the hell is this?_ I don't deserve this treatment.

I forcefully tug at them in a poor attempt at removing them. I release a small cry in the process as my hands ache in their weak state.

"I can remove them for you."

I stop moving and turn my head to the source of the sound. How did I not notice a guy in my room? Not just any guy, I think he might be a damn model.

The man was dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his fairly muscular arms visibly outlined, and black jeans. His dark hair is kinda short and parted in the middle, it seems like an undercut as his sides are trimmed. And his eyes look like a dark silver colour - ones I've never seen before.

I feel my face heat up after he only stands there allowing me to just inspect him. However, his reaction is nothing, he has a stoic and bored facial expression except for his brow raising as he waits for me to answer.

I nod my head several times, eager to get out of these restraints. He hobbles to a stance, breathing out a sigh, then approaches me. I watch him as he motions his hands to the restraints, carefully removing them. I rub my wrists afterwards, in a relieved manner.

"Thank you." I tell him appreciatively with a grateful smile planted on my face. He casts me a nod as an answer.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, his voice filled with concern and curiosity.

"Not bad for someone that was shot at close range. It's probably the meds I'm on." I reply, half joking and half serious.

"Are you a cop or something?" I ask him after a moment of silence.

He elevates his right hand into his back pocket and retrieves a badge and flashes it at me.

"Yeah, I'm with the FBI. I was assigned to your case."

I nod solemnly, hoping that my inner panic wasn't evident on my face. He's assigned to my case? What does that even mean? And why is he in the same room as me? I don't even think that's allowed.

I notice that he had been watching my face carefully and noticed my uncertainty. "You're probably confused and that's fine. You went through something traumatic and I understand if you want time before you answer my questions." He tells me, as he plasters on a stereotypical good cop face.

I meet his eyes and my lips turn in what I hope is a grateful smile.

"But your attacker is still on the loose and it puts other peoples lives in danger. Whoever they are, they can still attack someone else as long as he's out there." He continues.

The fact that he's referencing the guy as my attacker is relieving. That means that I'm still on the safe side. Kinda. I can put up a charade of an innocent traumatized victim shot by a dangerous criminal in a carpark. That'll work. It's definitely better than the truth which is in actual fact a failed homicide attempt. But what about my gun? I'm sure they found it next to me in the alleyway. It could be linked as self defense though.

I decide that I rather get the questions over and done with. "What do you need to ask me?".

The Agent pulls a nearby chair and maneuvers it closer to me, he takes a seat as he retrieves a small notepad from his pocket. Afterwards, he shifts his attention to me, his face still as stoic as ever. "So, Eren, what exactly happened on the night of your accident?" 

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the lies I'm about to say. "I went out for a quick drink at my local pub at around ten. I wasn't planning to stay long or get drunk, just wanted to relax for a bit. It was a little over eleven when I decided that I wanted to head home. I encountered a strange guy in the alley, he called me over and to be honest, he seemed alright. He was a regular at the bar so I thought not much of it. He asked me for a phone to borrow but in the midst of it he pulled out a gun and told me to instead put my hands up. We exchanged some words before he-.." I pause dramatically, blinking a few times, trying to seem distraught as I bring up the inevitable end.

I glance at the Agent and see that his brows are knit together and he seems to be concentrating hard, occasionally writing a few sentences on his notepad. 

He didn't seem to mind that I stopped explaining, instead switching to another question. "Eren, you had a weapon on you, correct?"

"Yes. I have a licensed pistol and I carry it with me all the time. I actually tried to pull it out before h-he shot me." I answer in a quiet tone.

He nods understandingly and asks me general questions like my full name, address and about the suspect.

Everything is actually going well, my story and my lies are adding up pretty clearly. I feel confident I'm going to get out of this stupid "case" innocent and free. The sooner I leave the sooner I can continue my work.

It's been weeks since I had the thrill of feeling someone's life force drain out of them.

I miss the euphoric feeling I always have after basking in the moon light, hours after the hard work of torturing and defiling all my victims. The moment when they finally stop struggling. When the pulse stops. When they stop breathing. It's addicting to have control over another person's life. And I intend to experience that feeling again soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this got dark real quick. But thanks for reading anyway. This was longer than the first chapter but I think I might just make all my chapters this length. I'm planning on doing maybe 20 chapters or so. Or however much I can continue this story. Kbye


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eren's discharge day from the hospital and he thinks he's finally free but he is in for a surprise from a particular FBI Agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that left kudos on this story. I didn't think even 1 person would look at this trash lmao but yea ty. 
> 
> Btw keep in mind that this is my first fanfic so excuse my poor writing. Also I'm writing using only my phone so it's a fuckin struggle to make long chapters lol.

It was a while after I was allowed to be discharged from the hell-ish hospital. I didn't see the cute FBI agent since the first day that he questioned me although he said he would need to talk to me again.

Mikasa was petrified after the news of my accident was delivered to her. I was expecting that sort of reaction anyway. She's highly protective of me and after hearing I was shot, she'll definitely try to find the culprit herself.

The FBI agent had also told me that my “attacker” might already be a wanted criminal. He said that other people have given his description in but he hasn't been caught or identified yet.

Unfortunately, that means he's either good at hiding or the police are fucking dumb. The guy’s always out and about and his hair is hard to miss. All this crap also affects my work schedule and potentially puts my second life at risk.

A sudden soft knocking on my hospital room door disrupts my thoughts.

“Come in!”

My step sister Mikasa hesitantly opens the door, peeking her head in first, seemingly inspecting my entire room within milliseconds. She then shifts her gaze to me, her hand elevating upwards to end of her red scarf, playing with it, and asks “Are you ready to leave?” in a gentle but monotonic voice.

I look around my room trying to see if I've forgotten anything but I  don't spot anything. So I bend and grab my small gym bag and sling it over one shoulder. “Yep, let's go.” I say, eager to leave.

However as we head out, we come face to face with the FBI Agent that I first met. And let me just say, I think he might have became even more attractive.

This time he was dressed as formal as before. He was sporting a jacket with FBI embedded on the front and back, and wearing black jeans that hug his legs, showing off the evident muscle in his thighs and calves.

His hair was a bit messier than usual, the part in the middle wasn't that equal, he had bits of his hair sticking out, mostly covering his eyes. It was an attractive look and I definitely preferred it more than the clean look he had the first time.

He approaches us and I can already tell that Mikasa is giving him a death stare for stopping us from leaving. The Agent puts his hand up in an apologising manner before speaking. “Eren. Sorry to bother you so soon but I just had to inform you of something before you leave the hospital.”

My face scrunches up in confusion in response to him whilst my pessimistic mind tries to summon up reasons that he's back here.

Did they catch the guy? Did they find out about me? Is he going to interrogate me again? I should be prepared. I'm done. I should've known something like this would happen. _How can I be so stu-_

“Don't worry it's nothing bad.” He interrupts my train of negative thoughts, somehow managing to see right through me. I don't know how but I feel like he already knows what goes through my mind.

“W-what is it?” I ask nervously.

“Well uh, to put it simply, we were instructed to place you under victim and witness protection. Basically, you will be under our surveillance twenty four seven to ensure your safety. This is a rather special case, and this wouldn't of been necessary if we didn't think your life is in danger. Your attacker is still out there and after deducing that the incident wasn't a robbery, we have reason to believe that it might have been a targeted attack on you with the intention of killing you. With that going wrong, there is a possibility that he might strike again.” he informs me in a professional tone.

His thin brows are drawn together, gaze set straight on me, never wavering or shifting to Mikasa.

My mind is still processing what he had just said and I'm sure this time my confusion was strong on my face. I sigh and nod my head a few times in depression. What will happen now? My future is already as fucked as it is, I didn't need anymore disturbance.

“I'm the leader of this investigation so I'll be personally monitoring you and I'll be directing the surveillance team to ensure that everything is comfortable for you.”

“ _Comfortable_ for me?” I repeat what he says with an incredulous tone. The last thing I need is God damn surveillance. As if my situation couldn't get any worse.

“Well yeah, it's either this or you can opt for the slightly unrecommended alternative which is less of a ‘house arrest’ type of method. We could put you in a room up in the police quarters; there your safety would also be guaranteed, even more than the first option.”

I pretend to think about his offer. Yeah, no that's not happening. I'd rather not be stuck in a damn pigsty. I'd prefer to be in my own lovely bed.

“The first option is fine, thanks. But what do I need to do?” I readjust the bag on my shoulder. The weight of it is surprisingly quite heavy and it's starting to strain on the patched up wound in my lower abdomen.

“Nothing. You just need to go about your life as usual. It'll be like an undercover mission, no one can know about this. You understand?”

I nod frantically then flinch as the extra movement made my gym bag brush against my injury. Of course his hawk eyes noticed the small movement as he immediately moved closer to me, trying to reach for the straps to take the bag off of me.

As I begin to protest, he stops and gives me a look that tells me he won't take no for an answer. Although he still has the same controlled facial expression, I can still sometimes see subtle changes in it.

“Hand it over. You're in no shape to be carrying heavy objects.” He orders me, sighing disappointedly at my actions.

He reaches for the strap and snatches it so aggressively that I let out a surprised gasp at his roughness.

I notice Mikasa shifting from the corner of my eye. Her hands clench tightly as she was about to pounce on the agent but I grab her hand and send a quick affirmation that I was alright.

My meds must have worn out as I can definitely feel a bit of pain now. I could go for a hit of something right now. I've been having withdrawals for weeks now. Although I’m pretty sure my dealer moved on from me now, probably thought I died or something.

“By the way, you guys can call me Levi instead of “agent” or whatever. I'd prefer it. Now we ready to go? I'm driving you both.”

Mikasa and I share a look at the same time saying ‘now we have a personal driver?’. But before we can answer, Levi is already walking off to the direction of the elevators. Sighing, we both hurry after him.

This is gonna be one helluva adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading bruv. And btw please excuse my lack of knowledge about how police works lmaoo, I'm just trying to make the fic work out properly kno wot I mean?? Yeah. Kbye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Mikasa and Levi arrive at Eren's home. However, there's a surprise waiting to be seen in the apartment. Eren's lies keep piling up, and his paranoia is progressively getting worse. Levi discovers a few things about Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey reader, just an FYI there's a bit of ereri fluff in this chapter. Keep in mind that this story is going to be a slow build so I'm only starting with fluffy shit like this.

After a slightly awkward car ride with Mikasa, Levi, and I, we reach my home. My ‘home’ is a small shitty apartment I rent downtown. Although it has features that most normal cheap apartments don’t have but they’re improvements that I’ve down myself.

Now that I think about, I’m not sure if I even cleaned my apartment. What if there’s something in there that outs my second life? Levi is an agent so he would spot even the smallest things I’m sure. I really should have planned the alleyway attack more properly. I’m starting to pay for it now.

We exit the car, Levi still carrying my bag, and I can see Mikasa holding her scarf to comfort herself. It’s an action I’ve always seen her do whenever we’re in a difficult situation.

I lead the way to my apartment, swipe the key card, and push open my door. Unfortunately, the inside is messy. Clothes are scattered everywhere, on the floor, couch, even my kitchen. “Tch. What a god damn fuckin’ mess. Do you ever clean?” Levi scolds me disgustedly, trying to avoid stepping on anything.

“Sorry!” I say hurriedly, and I start picking up things that are scattered on the floor and on the TV. I try to salvage what I can from the trashy house.

I hear a low shocked gasp resounding from the kitchen and I immediately kick my feet in motion to the direction of it. There I see Mikasa and Levi both standing in what looks like a pile of broken glass, consisting of a few of my old mugs and plates. Levi however doesn’t react to it from what I can tell. His face is well controlled and always neutral, never giving away his thoughts and concerns. “Who did this, Eren?” Levi asks me calmly. I see his hand sneak to the leather gun holster strapped to his thigh. He rests his fingers on it, as if he’s preparing himself for some sort of ambush.

I rack up my mind, trying to think of an appropriate answer. I know for sure that I did it. No one else could have come into my apartment. But the whole thing looks like someone was struggling in the kitchen and it’s not a good look.

“No it’s nothing. I done that myself. ” I admit hesitantly, my eyes downcast as I start to feel self conscious. I probably done it myself when I was high off my ass. I barely use my kitchen so that’s why I never cleaned it or stepped foot in it. Screw my bad life decisions. Ugh. They both shift their gaze from the glass and onto me, Mikasa looking fairly surprised and unexpected of my answer, Levi looks at me a bit dubiously, like he doesn’t believe my story but will accept it either way. His eyes are narrowed as he observes my face however I’m just calm, a bit heated but overall calm.

I glance at Mikasa and notice that her face contorts from surprise into recognition. “Eren used to have anger fits when he was young. I didn’t think he still has them nowadays but this proves it.” She looks down but speaks confidently. I raise my eyebrows at her, thoroughly annoyed that she’d reveal something personal willingly to a random person like Levi. But I soon realise it’s a good excuse to use to explain my odd behaviour.

Levi glances at me quickly as if looking for an confirmation from me. I nod shyly at him. “Yes I sometimes have moments where I feel…” I hesitate a bit, worried that I’ll reveal too much but still continue, “I sometimes experience fits of blinding rage, usually because of events throughout the day that trigger me. I have medication for it though, I’ve sort out help for it so you don't need to worry.” Levi still decides to give me a pitying look, but only for a fleeting second before he goes back to his usual cold and controlled self.

We all seem to snap out of the daze and Levi goes to fetch a broom from the laundry, and immediately begins sweeping with swift movements. It leads me to think that he might have a passion for cleaning. Maybe he’s a clean-freak. It’s not bad since my apartment does need cleaning.

“Go rest. You’ve been standing for long.” He says without ceasing to even look at me. “Yes sir.” I answer mockingly at his overly authoritative tone.

I shuffle to my room, suddenly feeling exhaustion that I didn’t notice before. I don’t bother changing or showering, I just fall flat on my bed and start to doze off.

\----------------------

My short nap is interrupted as I awaken to the feel of someone’s hands on my legs.

I sleepily look up, my eyelids half closed. I’m reminded of the events of today as my gaze sets on Levi untying my shoes and slipping them off me. I realise that he had redressed into normal clothes rather than police-y ones. I think it’s because of the whole undercover thing. He has a bandana wrapped around his head and cleaning supplies attached to a belt on his waist.

Levi shifts his gaze to mine after noticing that I was awake and watching him. I hear him mumble an apology for waking me. After ridding me of my shoes, he puts them neatly on my shoe rack. Afterwards, he pulls out a blanket stored in my closet and drapes it over me, tucking me in. “Thank you.” I tell him tiredly, sleep trying to pull me back in. He nods then informs me that Mikasa had to leave but had promised to be back to check on me daily.

The idea that I’m alone with Levi in my apartment, in my room, and in my bed gives me a weird feeling. I’m conflicted between liking it but also fearing it. I’m not sure why he’s still here anyway. Is that even legal? 

I think he literally just stayed over to clean. So my presumption that he was a clean-freak might be correct. It’s kind of embarrassing though. I didn’t want him to think of me as a dirty person, he probably hates me now. Just great. I don’t know why but I feel like I need to make a good impression for him.

Levi hangs around a bit near my bed. “Feeling any better?” He asks after a while.

I lightly tap around on my stomach, caressing the bandage covering my injury. Not much pain resides from it so I conclude that it might be healing pretty quick.

“Actually yeah, I think it’s healing nice and fast.”

Levi’s lips twitch a bit and he nods his head. I hold my breath after he leans down, seating himself down at the end of my bed. I watch him as he raises both his hands to the hem of the bandanna and tugs it free from his head. His hair flows out of the captivity, hanging loosely and messily over his forehead. He lowers the bandanna and stores it into his waistline. Exhaling, he begins talking. 

“So uh, I take it that you won’t sleep until for a while eh?" 

Now that I think about it, I feel suddenly energized. Maybe it has to do with a certain person’s presence or I might have slept for hours. I let out a small laugh. "Hah, nah I feel pretty awake now.” Levi cracks a sly grin, as if understanding a secret joke. 

“Good good. So I can explain to you what’s been happening.” 

I turn my full attention to him, listening.

He continues. “I’ve made sure that your apartment is being watched from all corners. I have agents outside in a van, agents next door, and some down in the lobby. Basically, we’ll be able to see everyone that comes in and out. However we aren’t announcing our presence yet. This might be a good way to bring your attacker out since you’re protected and all.”

I nod, taking in all the information.

“But what do you have to do?” I ask him curiously. Is he like my personal chauffeur and cleaner? Plus babysitter?

“Aside from keeping you safe in your home, I can do anything you need me to do. You can tell me if you feel a breach in your safety, whether it’s at home or work or school or the damn toilet. I’ll always be there.” He says in a serious tone.

“This will last until we have apprehended your attacker.”

I swallow loudly after hearing such bold words from him. I don’t know what to even say after that, I was literally speechless. So instead I just mutter out a quiet ‘thank you'.

Levi’s lips tilt up a bit. He gives my leg a friendly pat as he rises from his seating position. “Get some more rest, Eren. I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.”

I watch him saunter to the door and pull at the door handle but he pauses at the doorstep. He turns his head to me, a confused facial expression is present. “By the way, do you get nose bleeds?”

No? Why would he ask something like that? I do get them sometimes when I have an anger fit but I haven’t had one recently.

“Sometimes. Why?” I ask, also equally confused and curious.

He raises an eyebrow, his face showing his uncertainty at my answer. 

“Well, I found blood in some corners of your house, but mainly on your couch and in the bathroom. Although I think that might be wine on the couch.”

Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoooo that ending tho wtf cunt? Levi needs to stop cleaning shit that isn't his. Thanks for reading though!  
> Next chapter in 1 or 2 days. Also I will start to reveal some of Eren's 'second life' in the upcoming chapters. So keep reading if you want to know. kbye


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs a few errands. Levi does nothing as usual.
> 
> Warning: Profanity, violence, drug use, alcohol use, angry levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy reader. This chapter is way longer than my previous ones so enjoy extra trash lol. Also there's a bunchhh of fuckin angst in here.

It’s been a day since I came home from the hospital. When I woke up, I didn’t find Levi in the apartment, however the entire apartment was pretty spotless. The blood thing unnerved me though. I wonder what else he found in my mess of an apartment. A human tooth? Perhaps an ear lobe? Who knows. He didn’t wake me up with a gun in my face so I take it I’m still in the safe zone.

I peek through the curtain, and try to spot the FBI van that he was talking about. I don’t find it though. They must be good.

Since there was no sign of Levi I figure it’s the perfect time to go out. So I grab my backpack and pull out my cellphone, whipping out my dealer’s number and sending him a quick text.

_Me: sup bro, you selling?_

_C0nniek1lla69: yea dog meet me @ our dealin place in 15_

_Me: ok im OMW_

I place my cap on my head, pull it down, then pull my hoodie up over my head. I decide to not take risks by going through the lobby, I take a hidden door exit at the back that no one knows about. I jog down the stairs then leave through it. There’s no one outside so I figure that it’s safe. I switch from walking to a quick jog so I take backroads and avenues behind houses to ensure no one sees or follows me.

After ten minutes, I reach the park that is considered our ‘dealing place’. It’s for confidentiality purposes. No one knows about this place other than me and the dealer, Connie.

I spot a familiar bald head peeking from behind a park bench. A small smile sneaks onto my face, I’m always glad when I see that he’s still out there alive and not rotting in jail. I decide to be casual and walk up to the bench and seat myself beside him, looking forward at the park swings. He turns his head abruptly, surprised at my appearance. He smiles widely and leans forward in his position.

“Eren, what’s up dog? Heard you were shot.” His smile fades a bit after mentioning that.

I switch my gaze from the swings to him, cracking a sly grin.

“It was just some fucker. He got away but I’m in the process of findin’ him. When I do… I’ll call you over to watch the fun.” I tell him with a dangerous glint evident in my eyes. He knows that I don’t joke around about things like that. So he knows I’m serious.

Connie, although sometimes a shady dealer, is one of my most trusted friends. He’s stuck with me for years even after I told him the fucked up shit I do for enjoyment. He doesn’t judge so I give him credit for that. He chuckles, his face crinkling in amusement at my comment. He gives me a pat on the shoulder then gestures to his own backpack.

“So how shit-faced do you want to get today?” He asks me seriously.

“Today’s not a good day to experiment with new shit.”

If I were to see Levi again and he sees me insane off my head in my bedroom, I’m sure he would forget about my attacker and arrest me instead.

“Just some green will be fine, Con.” I tell him. My dealer nods and reaches down, unzipping his backpack. I see him rummage through it a bit and then slide out a small plastic bag. He grabs my hand and places it in my palm, kinda disguising it as a handshake. We always do it for extra precaution.

I eyeball the small wrap of marijuana, then pat it down my trousers. He gestures me to stop when I try to pull my wallet out and tells me that it’s a get well present. I shake his hand gratefully then head on my way back home.

I start feeling a bit impatient so I search for a secluded part in the park, and pull out my rolling paper. I open my weed bag and pinch a few out, laying them equally in the middle of the blunt paper. After folding and fixing my home made blunt up, I raise it to my mouth, planting it between my lips, as I search for my lighter in my bag. I press down on the lighter, lighting up the blunt and inhaling a long first puff into my lungs, holding it in for a while, before exhaling the smoke. Immediately already feeling the calming effects of the marijuana, I lean back against the tree trunk.

After a few more hits, I get up and decide to head back. I try to check the time but my phone’s battery had died like an hour ago. Damn. Feeling a sudden urge for some junk food, I reroute to a close corner shop near my apartment. Over there, I buy some doritos and a soft drink. Afterwards, I jog home.

I swipe my keycard and hear the door click. I pull the handle down and enter the apartment and infront of me I come face to face with the last person I wanted to see today, Levi. He’s standing at the door way with his arms crossed, his brows are drawn together and he definitely looks angry. I didn’t even do anything wrong though.

“Where the fuck were you?” Levi yells in my face, scolding me like a child.

I sigh and lazily cover my face, yawning.

“Everyone told me you were here the whole time, so imagine my surprise when I found out you were missing for two fucking hours without anyone’s knowledge.”

Ignoring him, I keep my eyes downcast as I stroll past him, heading to my room hoping that he’ll take a hint. I was way too high for this crap. However, he was really mad.

He grabbed me by the shoulder and forcefully shoved me back, making me land on the couch. I let out a pained gasp at the rough way he handled me.

“What’s your fuckin’ problem cunt?!” I angrily yell at him, sick of him manhandling me all the time.  

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE WITHOUT INFORMING ME, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!”

I let out a scoff, he left my house and expected me to just sit here like an obedient puppy.

“You weren’t here when I fucking woke up, and I really needed to take a walk. Is that really bad?!” It’s not a complete lie, I just left out the fact that I had to fetch a smoke. Shit, what if he can tell that I smoked? Were my eyes red? I elevate my hand to my face in attempt to hide my possibly red eyes, pretending to scratch my forehead.

Levi eases up then, his tensed up posture changes into a more relaxed one. He glances down at the ground, looking angry at himself for screaming at me. "I’m sorry, brat, okay? It’s just when we couldn’t even trace your phone, I was worried that you were kidnapped. And I had felt confident that you’ll be fine when I only went out to get you breakfast. I thought you would manage for like 10 minutes.“

I look up at him, feeling astonished that he went out early just to get me brekkie. I also felt a tad guilty for getting mad at him.

“My battery died, that’s why you couldn’t contact me.” I explained to him, now with a friendlier tone than before. Understanding flashes on his face as he nods.

The smell of muffins and baked pastries suddenly hits me. On my coffee table sits a bag filled with what I can see as pies, muffins, donuts and croissants. Beside it is two takeaway cups of coffee and serviettes. I gesture to the whole pile and mutter out “Thanks for getting these.” I reach out for the coffee cup then walk back to my room, locking it once I enter.

Slurping the coffee, I dump my the contents of my backpack onto my bed. I isolate the Doritos bag and open it up, taking a few chip pieces and munching on them. I sit dead still, listening in for any movements outside my room from Levi. I hear a bit of rummaging and I deduce that he’s probably eating in the living room.

Deciding that I want to smoke up again, I lower my hands, patting down my trouser pockets, however I find them empty. “Fuck, just my luck.” I mumble to myself. Great, I must have dropped the remainder of my weed bag at the park. Sighing miserably at the realisation that I won’t be able to get high for another one or two days, I decide to visit my special liqueur collection hidden in my book shelf.

I spring up to my shelf and tug out a fat and dust-covered encyclopedia book. I fling it behind me, and switch to stand on my tippy toes, extending my hand to the now empty shelf spot. My hands connect with a small glass bottle. I pull it out and sit back on my bed, uncapping it and taking a quick whiff of the drink. It’s one of my favourites, Jack Daniels. It has a hint of vanilla and oak.

Normally I’d mix it but I’d rather not leave my room and allow Levi to see me drinking. From what I’ve seen he has a habit of putting on an act as a strict parent. I let out a loud depressing sigh, before raising the tip of the bottle to mouth, taking a long sip. I grimace as it burns down my throat but I soon welcome the refreshing scorch feeling.

\----------------------

After spending the day drinking the whiskey in bed and eating whatever junk food I found within my reach I’m soon enough completely hammered. All the worries and thoughts in my head are gone.

I flimsily grab my phone, checking for any notifications. There’s a bunch of missed calls from my dealer - Connie and texts from some of my buddies. I decide to call up Connie. He doesn’t usually contact me for no reason and he definitely doesn’t call, unless it’s highly urgent. So I hit dial and wait.

“Ayo this is Con the man, how can I be o’ service today?"

"Connie hey it’s me Eren. You called?” My speech was slightly slurring but I manage.

“Eren! Yeah bruv I got some crazy shit you need to hear. It’s about that lunatic that blasted yo’ ass the other day.” The attacker?

“The guy that shot me? Yeah what about him?"

"Ye’! That fucker. Well, last night me and the lads went to a small gather up with you kno’…Another gang, and so we was discussin’ your situation and I heard the boys say who he is. Apparently he’s a gangbanger and he pre’ known around this part of town.” He abruptly pauses, probably taking a hit of something.

"How do you even know it’s the right person?“ I question with an incredulous tone.

"Uhhh, got blonde hair with trimmed black sides, looks like a damn horse, tall, shitty attitude, and um, very muscular. Ring a bell, dog?"

I let out a surprised gasp. There’s no way he found him so easily, within one day. But the hair definitely confirmed my suspicions. What do I do now? I can’t tell anyone about this.

"Yes!” I shriek out, still dying of excitement over the prospect of finally knowing who my damn attacker is. I hear Connie laugh into the phone mic.

“Hahah, I thought so. Well, his name is Jean and uhh, I think you could find him at his crew’s crib. He’s probably hiding out there until the whole police chase thingy is over. I’ll text you the address, bruv."

"God Connie, thank you so much man. You’re so much more useful than the damn coppers.”

He laughs again. “I’ll do anything for my brothers man, ya’ already know that. Stay safe Eren, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Peace."

I thank him and hang up the phone. I sit still, contemplating my plan of action now that I have this information. I need to find Jean by myself. I can’t let Levi know that I know about him. If they catch him, they’ll just chuck him in prison and I can’t allow that to happen. He deserves worse. And I plan to do worse. I’m gonna dissect every little part of him. I want to tie him up, strangle him, then mutilate him with a god damn handsaw.

I’m going to make him squeal like the horse-faced cunt that he is.

But that’s all dreams if I have Levi next fucking door. God, he ruins all my plans with his nosey-ness.

Fuck it. I'm going to do something about the stupid pig in my living room. I clumsily get off my bed, stumbling a bit. I was still drunk but I was determined. I use the wall as leverage to help me stand. I have to do something. Levi is a hindrance to my plans, and my life. 

I walk unsteadily to my door and swing it open loudly. 

"Leviii! Where the fu-fuck arrreee ya'?!" I yell out, slurring heavily. I stagger towards the living room where I find Levi laying down on the couch, staring at me, wide-eyed and confused. I wouldn't blame him, I probably looked weird as fuck.

"You're drunk." He states the obvious.

"I'm gonna fucking k-ill you!" I ignore what he says, and rush towards him with my fist drawn, ready to punch him, however my foot catches on the leg of the coffee table and I face plant on the floor, instantly rendering myself unconscious. 

Yep. That's just my luck on a regular day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be continued next chapter. I might switch the POV to Levi for one chapter. Idk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued right after Eren gets knocked out. Levi discovers a few strange things in Eren's room. Levi's ex comes to the rescue.
> 
> Warning: Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii reader. I haven't updated in days coz fkn school but here ya go. I tried Levi POV this time. Not sure if its good.

For a few seconds, I just stare bewilderingly at the lump on the ground before I quickly jump into action. I grab him by the torso and flip him so that he’s laying on his back.

“Hey, hey, Eren open your eyes. ”

I watch his chest for any breathing movements. He’s breathing but at a slow rate. I examine for head for any signs of injuries by feeling through his hair. Not a good time to admit it but he has really soft hair that I find myself still stroking it even after I’ve checked. 

What the fuck was that anyway? He was piss drunk and tried to attack me. At least now I know what he was doing for hours in his room, drinking. I really expected better from him, honestly.

I decide that it’s better to be safe than sorry. So I call up a medic. 

I squat beside Eren’s body and reach for my portable radio, grasping it and pressing down on the mic button.

“Ackerman to Smith, do you copy?”

“Smith here. Go ahead.”

“I need a medic here, inside Yeager’s apartment. There was a minor accident and he needs medical attention.”

“10-4, ETA 5 minutes”

I let out a relieved exhale, brushing my hair away from my eyes. He’ll probably want to be comfortable when he wakes up so I stand up and head to his bedroom in order to get him a pillow. 

Upon entering, my face scrunches up at the smell of alcohol. It’s very strong and there are wet splotches on Eren’s blanket. 

The whole room was a mess, and I was resisting the urge to pull out my cleaning supplies, instead using this time to perhaps get an idea on what type of person Eren is. 

I walk deeper in the room, my eyes scanning the vicinity, inspecting every little item. There was an empty bottle of whiskey laying on the floor beside the bed which I assume is the one he consumed. He has food wrappers and scraps spread in every corner of the room. 

An old and giant book laying randomly on the ground catches my attention. I didn’t peg Eren as a bookworm. I clutch it and place it back in the bookshelf. I continue looking around. 

There’s not much in Eren’s room. Only a bed, closet, desk and bookshelf. There are no photos, decorations, paintings, nothing. 

I decide to just clean what I can. I grab the empty bottle and place it on the desk, alongside with his other soft drinks and food wrappers. 

As I pick up his unzipped backpack from the floor, a few things fall out which I recognise as blunt paper? And a switchblade? What does he need these for? 

Using both hands, I stretch the bag open, looking inside. There are even more tools. Different sizes of screwdrivers, grass shears, a lighter, wads of rolled up cash, and.. Ropes? 

You know, I’ll try not to jump to conclusions. He could be a Gardener or something. Or maybe a construction worker. Who knows. I’m not even supposed to be analyzing Eren. He’s a victim not a suspect and that won’t change. I don’t care if it’s against the rules to turn a blindside to evidence that’s right in front of me. 

I stare down at the stuff in the bag, so deep in thought that I don’t even hear the slow unsteady footsteps of someone coming to the room. I turn around abruptly after I hear a small sniffle from the doorway, still clutching the bag in my hands, my knuckles visibly white from how hard I was gripping it. 

Eren was leaning against the door, his eyes half closed, cheeks rosy from the alcohol. He had one hand raised to his forehead, pressing down on it, probably where he hit the ground. 

“Why are you looking through my bag?” He speaks in an undertone, slurring less than before. I shift my gaze from him to the bag then I stupidly just release it from my grasp, making it land on the floor with a loud clank, the sound of metal clashing against each other being evident. 

“I came here to fetch you a pillow, but I decided to empty all the junk from your bed so I could move you to it instead.” I lie, rather than telling him I was trying to snoop. 

He looks at me with an angry facial expression, lips slightly pouting. 

“You should rest. You’re drunk and you took a hard fall.” I gesture to the bed after telling him to rest. I look down at my watch. Erwin is really taking his time… 

“Smith to Ackerman, do you copy? For the fifth time.“ 

 "Yes I copy. What’s taking you long to get here?”

 "What’s the door number?“ That idiot. Sighing I answer. 

“24… You dipshit.”

 "Copy that. I’m OMW”

Eren frowns at me, then walks sluggishly to his bed, using the wall to support himself. He flops down on the bed, adjusting himself under his blanket so that he’s comfortable.

I stay standing awkwardly in my spot beside the bed. I slither one hand into my pocket for the sake of it. 

I hear Eren let out a relaxed sigh, his gaze settling on mine. The only light in the room was the moonlight, and if this was a different scenario, I would’ve said it looked almost romantic and calming. The bright light of the moon was truely accentuating Eren’s strong and defined jawline. His eyes were attractively colourful but bleak and lacking life. 

My gaze switches to his plump lips as I catch sight of it opening slightly, preparing to say something. “Find anything interesting while you were snooping in my room?” He asks me with a smug tone, lips curved upwards in a smirk, and eyes narrowing slightly. 

He looked like he was proud of himself for discovering something that was quite obvious..? I mean, good on ya for catching me midway looking through your stuff but I think I benefited more than you did. 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” I deadpan whilst nodding and mirroring his cocky facial expression.

He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head, motioning me to explain. The smug look was still on his face. I open my mouth to continue talking but I close it right after I hear the sound of the front door opening. That’s probably Erwin.

“In here, Erwin!” I yell out to him. 

Erwin is one of the Bureau’s most important worker. Not only is he a paramedic, but he specializes in dealing with crime victims, such as Eren. Erwin and I _do_ have a history together. But it’s something I regret and never think about it. He may be the best person to rely on in the field, but in the sheets he’s the worst. Relationship problems aside, I still trust him a lot and look out for him and he does the same for me. 

Erwin trots through the apartment to the bedroom. He walks into the room, his face scrunching up most likely from the strong smell of alcohol and sweat. I turn my face back to Eren, fixing him with a stern gaze. “This conversation isn’t over.” I tell him, though not sure why. Its not like I can force him to confess whatever weird secret he has, but my plan is to intimidate him into thinking I know what it is he’s hiding, therefore making him feel obligated to confess. Good plan? Probably not, but who gives a shit. 

I gesture to Eren, giving Erwin the signal to start his healing crap. 

“Uhh, Eren meet Erwin, he’s one of the Bureaus highly experienced paramedics.” Erwin smiles politely at Eren, awkwardly waving a hand. 

“Hey Eren. How are you?” 

The brat takes one look at Erwin’s face then turns his head to face the other direction. However we hear him mumble a quiet ‘I’m fine’. 

“Right well, is it okay if I give you a quick health check up, just to see if you’re in risk of anything?”

 He nods in response and Erwin gets to work, opening up his med pack and using some equipment to check Eren. 

After the simple checkup, he concludes that Eren was fine, and that the only reason he passed out was because of the high alcohol level in his blood and not because of the fall. Which was my concern at the beginning. 

He bins his latex gloves and packs his bag up. “For now, you should just rest and avoid drinking for a while whilst your liver recovers. It’s dangerous to drink copious amounts of alcohol in such a short period of time. That was very reckless of you, Eren.” Erwin says in a slightly scolding tone. 

I smile as I see Eren roll his eyes at him childishly.

“So umm, you just need to drink a lot of fluids to rehydrate your body and perhaps try to sleep it off. You’re still intoxicated and I wouldn’t recommend doing any physical activities.” He leaves Erens side and approaches me, elevating his hand to shake mine. 

I accept the handshake with a small smile on my face. “Thank you Erwin.” I tell him gratefully. He brushes it off.

“You’re very welcome. I know how much this case means to you.” He says the second part in a lower and hinting tone. I narrow my eyes at him, and pause for a moment. 

I had told Erwin that this case was a special one, but I hadn’t gone into details. I can’t say anything when I’m at this early stage. 

Plus I still haven’t told Erwin that Eren tried to attack me before his unfortunate demise. It’s an important factor, as he could attempt it again. 

However this time I’m preparing myself for any sudden attacks. 

He moves closer to me, his head advancing forward to the direction of my ear. “He’s got a nice ass too.” He whispers sultrily to me. He backs off with a wide perverted smile evident on his smug face. 

I shove him by his chest, my face hardening after such a crude comment about my Eren. 

He’s under my safety, he isn’t to be looked at like a god damn toy. During the ‘health checkup’ the bastard had “accidentally” touched Erens buttocks. And worst of all, the brat didn’t even notice. I sigh, berating myself for making the dumb decision of bringing my ex to help on the case. 

He never used to take anything seriously back then and still now apparently. 

“I’m off now.” He glances at Eren then me before heading out of the room. 

“Take care you two. And don’t drink!” Erwin advises before exiting. 

It’s silent in the room for a few minutes. But not the awkward silence, we were just both thinking. It’s broken when Eren lets out a raspy dry cough. “Water..” He whispers out. I nod and rush to the kitchen fridge, opening it and grabbing a cold water bottle. I jog back to him, uncapping it before handing it over. He drinks greedily, finishing half of it in one go. 

He sighs contently and places it on the bedside table. 

“So…” 

I raise my eyebrows at him to continue talking. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, sounding a bit reluctant. “I remember being angry, and needing to take it out… on someone.. so I looked for you.” His eyes were downcast, looking ashamed. 

“So you’re a violent drunk.” I conclude, keeping my sight on him. 

“Sometimes.” He answers. 

I let out a scoff. “Tch, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Look, just get some rest, and we’ll talk in the morning." 

He nods and shuffles off to the bathroom to clean himself for the night. I smile to myself, and leave the room. I didn’t realize how tired I was until I laid on the couch. 

Even though I’m sure my insomnia won’t give me rest, I can still relax my body. 

Man, this day was pretty eventful. I now know a tad more information about Eren. He’s a violent drunk, and an annoying brat. And boy, does he carry a lot of secrets. I made a mental list of everything that I find suspicious about him, from little quirks to the solid evidence in his room. 

When I had first met him, I thought he was a weak, lost, and fragile little boy. 

But now I know there’s something hidden in him. Something possessing him, smothering him. Changing him. Or maybe he was already changed long before I met him. Perhaps when his parents died. He _did_ murder the killers that had broken in his house that night. So he’s no doubt capable of violence. 

Therefore I conclude, I do not think Eren is innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Shit gets real next chapter so tune in boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get an unexpected visitor. Shit goes down at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Warning: Profanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had exams this week and literally no time to write so RIP for the late update. :(

*Knock knock*

“Eren… Can you just come out already?”

“Go away!”

“You’ve been in there the whole day. You need to at least eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

So, it’s been almost a week that the FBI has been up my ass, protecting me. I locked myself in my room after my drunk attempt at freeing myself from Levi by literally killing me. That’s what my drunk self thought would be a good idea. And I’ve been hiding from him all day with a fuck ton of shame and guilt.

I mean I have no problem with killing him, the only concern is that it’s risky and I haven’t been caught for years so why ruin it now over a midget pig taking up residence in my own home. I’m still on board with the plan to find and deal with my attacker on my own, without revealing his identity to anyone. I just need time and space to properly organize my choice of actions on how I’m going to approach him.

Anyways, it’s 5pm and I’m still in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music on my iPod. My phone is in the living room still from when I had fell. It must’ve slipped out my pocket. I wonder if I’ve gotten any calls. I still haven’t seen Connie’s text about Jean’s address.

I sigh and get up to start pacing around the room. I had so much energy and just wanted to let it out. Preferably on someone. Someone short. And cute.

I don’t know when I started thinking Levi was cute. Probably when I first met him. I mean the guy’s cute but most likely straight. I can still admire him though. I wonder if he’s already taken? Maybe he has a wife. And kids. I can’t imagine him as a father though. He’d be annoying. He’s cute but annoying as hell.

My pacing ceases after I hear the sound of loud knocking on the front door. I normally never get visitors especially when they’re unannounced. 

I tip toe quickly to my door and put my ear against the door and listen in in attempt to eavesdrop. I hear Levi scramble around, letting out a ‘what the fuck?’ quietly but loud enough for me to hear. 

I hear the sound of his footsteps marching from the kitchen to the direction of the front door. 

“Who the fuck is it?” Levi shouts out through the door before opening. 

It’s silent for a moment before a voice answers back. 

“Yo, I’m here to check on my boy Eren. Y'all better open up or am’ gon’ blast thru’ this damn door, boy.“ 

I strain to listen to what else he says but I definitely recognize the voice as Connie. Why would he be here? And threatening /Levi/? Doesn’t sound like a good idea. 

Con almost never visits my apartment unless I call him over for a smoke session.

I decide to make an appearance by walking into the living room where the front door connects. My head tilts up at the sight of Levi glaring menacingly, his usual cold demeanor present, at my friend and dealer Connie. Connie was evidently trying to mask the slight fear in his eyes at the sight of Levi, probably because he underestimated him.  

“I said, who the fuck are you?” Levi repeats.

Connie shifts his gaze from Levi to me as I walk into his line of sight, his eyes visibly widening in both shock and relief and his mouth gaping. Not sure why though.

Levi abruptly turns his head and mirrors Connie’s reaction, surprised that I even came out of my room. 

I stare at the duo with my chin raised, waiting for any of them to explain the situation more clearly.

“Why are you here, Connie?” I decide to question instead, avoiding Levi’s heavy gaze.

He sneaks a quick glance at Levi then back at me before answering. 

“Was checkin’ up on you, bro’. Where you been?”

I sigh, looking at the floor resignedly and close my eyes for a moment. It’s true that I neglected my second life for a while but I didn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“Just sick, man. I fell ill the other day but I’m all good now.” I reply, sluggishly, as I rub my eyes.

He nods understandingly at my answer, seeming satisfied. He hesitates for a moment before flicking his head at Levi, cocking his eyebrows in question at me.

Levi was just staring at me. His arms were crossed,there was a crease in between his eyebrows, and his lips were in a frown.

I shrug my one shoulder, and motion to Levi, hesitating before I answer.

“He’s just a… friend. He was getting me medicine and shit. Got a degree in science so he knows all this stuff.”

Connie glances at Levi incredulously before deciding to believe me. He’s a school dropout so I doubt he even knows what being a doctor qualifies. He’ll believe anything I say as long as it’s fancy and smart sounding.

“Coo’ coo’. Should give me a’ inspection some day, I been feelin’ some pain in my groin, man.” 

He says flirtatiously, casting a coquettish grin at Levi’s repulsed face, giving a wink too.

Levi finally switches his gaze from me back to Connie. 

“I’d rather not.” He deadpans, his expression forming back into its usual stone expression.

I scratch my forehead irritably, feeling an incoming headache, most likely from the lack of food and the early socialization. 

“Look Levi, just give us a minute, yeah?” I glance at him pleadingly.

He lets out a scoff before moving to the kitchen, giving Con and I some privacy. 

I motion my hands for him to step into the threshold of my apartment rather than standing outside. He graciously accepts, walking right inside. Frowning, I notice for the first time that he dressed like he was ready for a fight.

From seeing him many times in it, I can tell that he was wearing a lightweight Kevlar vest underneath his loose t-shirt for protection.The bottom of his faded jeans were tucked into his black military combat boots. And as always, his head was clean shaven into a buzz cut, and so was his face.

“So..” I start, trying to make conversation.

“Are you fucking serious?” He spits out angrily in my face. His facial expression quickly morphing into anger and resentment.

“What?!” I yell back in a confused tone.

“I tell you all that shit about Jean and you disappear for like two fuckin’ days. Do you know how worried I was, you cunt?!”

He was worried about me? That’s a first.

“Dude I’m sorry. I just lost my phone that night and I wasn’t in the right state of mind..“ I utter quietly. 

“Fuuck mane, sorry for assuming the worst bro’ but it’s routine for your stupid ass to do shit irrationally.” He says truthfully, his voice lower than before. 

He’s not wrong. I do have a tendency for lashing out without any plan, just on instinct. But I can’t help it sometimes, there are just so many things that trigger me into becoming violent. Such as Jean. 

 "You’ve been my brother since day one, daw, and I can’t afford to lose you to some fake thug hiding away in his damn parents basement. Just ain’t worth it, kno’ wha’ I’m sayin’?“

My lip twitches as I nod, looking away in thought. 

I’ll definitely need help in capturing Jean, even though most of my rodeos were solo. Jean is different. From what I know, he’s part of some sort of gang. Not sure if it’s official shit or not but it still means he has protection and I doubt I’d do well against them by myself.

“I won’t do anything irrational. Don’t worry. We’ll plan something together.” I assure him whilst pulling him into a side hug, patting his back as I do so. 

“That boy a fed?” He whispers in my ear while we were close. 

I exhale before deciding to answer truthfully. 

“Yes.“ 

He pulls away from the hug, sucking his teeth, his face turning into disapproval. 

"Is he forcing you to stay here? I swear I can beat his midget ass up if ya’ want, just say the word.” He says genuinely.

“No, I’m not forcing him." 

We both turn our heads abruptly at the voice, not expecting it.

Levi was a few metres away from us. He looked un-amused leaning against the doorway that leads to the living room with his arms crossed. The muscles in his chest were evident through his thin V-neck shirt and I was having a hard time trying to meet his eyes.

I step back from Connie’s embrace, putting appropriate space between us as I nervously fidget with the hem of my sleeves.

“’ight, so you ain’t mind if I take him back to my crib?” Connie asks with a slyish smirk.

The furrow in Levi’s eyebrows deepen as he stares at Connie unblinkingly.

“He’s under the FBI’s protection, so no, I’m not sending him off with a thug.” He replies confidently, still eyeballing Connie sharply.

“A thug?! Bitch, who do you think you are?” Connie fires back, looking Levi up and down, seemingly sizing him up.

Levi rolls his eyes, looking not the least bit intimidated.

I reach for Connie, grabbing him by the shoulder to get his attention.

“Con, it’s alright bro’. I’m fine here.”

He turns his head to me, nodding, before switching back to glare at Levi.

Suddenly, we hear the telltale sound of a radio turn on residing from Levi’s pocket.

“This is Unit Delta reporting a Code 1″

We both turn silent and watch on as Levi fumbles whilst trying to snatch his radio out. 

"Explain the situation.” He barks out, visibly trying to hold back his panic. 

The radio switches on again, the voice talking again. 

“There’s a suspicious vehicle outside, black 4-door with tinted windows. Has been circling the place for a while.” 

"What the actual fuck?” I mumble, nudging Connie. We were both just watching Levi’s reactions since we had no idea what was really happening. 

Levi pursues his lips as he thinks over the situation.

As he presses the mic button, the electricity in our room goes out, submerging us in darkness. Our gasps were audibly as we both frantically looked around the room, trying to see in the dim room.

“This is not good…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the boring chapter. The next one will be fuckin lit so tune in boys. Ty for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi, Eren, and Connie get ambushed in the apartment. Someone goes down.
> 
> Warning: Profanity, strong violence, bloodshed, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt anyone even reads this but here you go. Sorry that it may seem like Levi and Eren aren't getting anywhere, but everything gets better later on. Patience okay. There's a bit of fluff in this chapter too.

Time was slowing down after I was shoved into my room by Levi’s frantic hands. He was yelling something at me which I couldn’t perceive from the shock of what was happening. 

However, I could tell that there was someone outside the apartment, blind-firing shotgun rounds through the closed door. And boy were they loud. 

The dark room was being illuminated by the constant lighting of the bright white and yellow muzzle flash. 

The faint smell of gun powder was able to reach me even in my bedroom due to the great power of the firearm. 

I’ve never been the biggest fan of guns. In my opinion; they ruin the intimacy of a kill, rushing straight into the death part. But during gang raids, guns are truly a blessing. 

Clearing my thoughts, I take a deep breath to try to stay calm. It’s never good to panic during a moment like this. I mean, we were trapped in the apartment, with one exit that is surrounded by a lunatic trigger-happy nutjob right outside but still. No time to panic. 

As soon as the shooting stops, I stumble to my room’s door, figuring I should try to find Connie and Levi. They both just left me in the bedroom and closed the door, muttering something about protecting me. I definitely didn’t want them laying their lives on the line for me. Especially Connie, he doesn’t deserve to be in this mess in the first place. 

I sneak to the hallway adjacent to my bedroom, feeling my way using the walls due to the lack of light. 

However I’m stopped as a hand slithers its way to my mouth, abruptly stopping me from screaming. The other arm wraps itself around my waist, easily hoisting me up and carrying me into the bathroom behind us. 

My survival instincts kick in as I feel myself being lifted by this person. I boil over with rage, punching and flaring my arms aimlessly, trying to strike them in a frenzied and desperate way. 

I manage to slam the bathroom door closed with the reckless kicks of my legs. 

I hear the person grunt out an “Oi!” with a familiar voice. 

“Eren stop! It’s me, Levi!” He yells, loud enough just for me to hear. 

I stop struggling as the strong arms on my waist slowly withdraw. I felt the warmth of his chest on my back fade away, leaving me feeling slightly vulnerable and cold. 

I spin around to face Levi, finding him closer than I would’ve thought. I was so close, I was able to smell his cologne faintly. He didn’t look as panicked as before, instead looking calm and focused. 

“You scared the shit out of me, dude.” I say, feeling light-headed after the attack of fright.

He raises one finger to his lips, gesturing me to be quiet as he looks on at the door, staying still to listen to the commotion outside. 

I suddenly remember that Connie was still out there. Where did he even go? Ugh, that suicidal idiot. 

“Where’s Connie?” I ask urgently in a low tone. 

Levi presses his lips together at my question, furrowing his eyebrows as he reluctantly answers. 

“He snatched my gun and told me he would handle the situation, and didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He wanted me to stay with you so he can fend the shooter off.“ 

I gasp, my breath coming in fast as I feel a new wave of panic overtake me. 

The last thing I need is for someone to die because of me. I can’t deal with the guilt this time. No way. 

“We n-need to get him.” I stutter out, begging him. 

Isn’t he more skilled than Connie anyway? He’s an FBI agent for fucks sake and Con’s just a friendly neighbourhood drug dealer. He can’t deal with, potentially, a group of shooters, especially when we’re in a disadvantaged location. 

“No, we’re staying here. I’m sure my FBI squad will breach this place in a minute. There’s no need to worry." He tells me in a confident manner. 

"I don’t fucking care about that! Connie’s out there by himself! We need to help him!” I say, starting to get angry at the way Levi was just neglecting Connie. 

It wasn’t fair, he was treating him like dirt that doesn’t need saving. 

I try to shove Levi out of the way of the exit, but my attempts are futile as he brings one hand up and grips my shoulder, firmly keeping me in one spot against the wall. He meets my eyes then, suddenly looking at me with the most sincerest face I’ve seen. 

“You are top priority, Eren.” He says in an unwavering voice. 

I know what he meant by that. That I’m more important than Connie. That I deserve to live more than my friend. Fuck that. I may not have the best morals in the world, but I know what’s right and wrong in this situation.

“I can’t let you di-” I clench my hand into a fist and gather all my strength before throwing a swing at the side of Levi’s head, managing to hit him hard enough to disorient him. He grunts and falls backwards, landing on the cold tiles all whilst palming the area where I struck him. 

It felt good to finally gain control over someone. Almost like old times. Even though I was in a life threatening situation, I had full faith in my combat skills. 

So while Levi was doubled over in pain on the floor, I quickly leave the bathroom and dash to my bedroom in search of a good weapon I can use. 

Once I enter, I sink to my knees and extend my arms underneath my bed, searching for my baseball bat. I grip it and pull it out, giving it a once-over. 

The moment I stand, the gunshots abruptly start again. 

I cover one ear with my empty hand, trying to block out the deafening sounds of… two guns? A shotgun and a pistol? Could it be Connie fighting back? 

With new found resoluteness, I sprint to my door, swing it open, and head towards the living room. 

I pause and peek over the wall, checking the area to see what’s up. My face scrunches up as I spot a body on the ground, writhing around in intense pain. 

In the darkness it takes me a few seconds before I recognize the body as Connie. In swift speed, I rush to his side, completely ignoring the fact that I have a chance of getting shot too. I kneel down beside him, immediately looking him over for any injuries. 

His chest was coated in blood, which was pouring from a huge bullet position in the middle. The scent of his blood overwhelms me as I move closer. I plant my hands firmly on the gunshot wound, applying pressure to attempt to reduce the blood loss.

“Eren-” He coughs and splurts out blood. He elevates one of his hands up to me. I immediately clutch it and hold it tight, giving him a small smile.

I swallow the lump in my throat to speak to him. “Hey it’s alright brother, stay with me. Just keep breathing, okay?” I encourage him, my voice uneven.

I was oblivious to the commotion right at the front doorstep. But after turning my head, I noticed that the FBI was finally here. I think they were SWAT or something, because they were suited up in full police gear and were carrying assault rifles. I frown before yelling out to them.

“Hey! Can you fucking get a medic in here?! My friend is shot!”

One of them turns their attention on me. They race to me and Connie, to see what had happened. “Keep your hand on the injury, buddy. I’ll get a paramedic up here in no time.” I watch him speak into his radio, calling in an ambulance.

My gaze wanders back to the doorstep when I spot someone on the floor. They were laying face down on my entrance rug, hands cuffed behind their back, with a SWAT member holding him down with one foot. 

His face was pointed towards the opposite direction, hidden from my view, but I could see the back of his head. And the hair looked really familiar. 

I didn’t process what the officer next to me was telling me, or that Levi had finally left the bathroom and was heading in my direction. 

One quick glance at Connie’s pale, in-breathing and bloody face fueled my strength and removed any doubts I had. 

_I’m going to break him._

I rise to my feet, yanking the bat off the ground in swift speed. I coil my fingers around it tightly, knuckles going white. 

I spring my legs in action, dashing over to the guy cuffed on the ground. 

The corner of my lips tilt up, and my eyes widen in excitement as I near him. 

I was breathing rapidly from the adrenaline and rage rushing through my body. I felt unstoppable as my clench tightens onto around the bat’s handle. 

Using both hands, I heave the baseball bat up and over my head before hauling it down with utmost power, landing the strike directly on the man’s head with a loud thump. 

My feelings were indescribable in that moment. It was like taking a hit after months of rehab. The glorious after math of inflicting pain on someone so deserving of it. It was quenching. But I couldn’t be happy in this moment. This was for Connie, not for me. This wasn’t for enjoyment, or fun. This wasn’t another one of my sick hobbies. It was serious business. It was vengeance. 

I raise from my reclining position, ready to take another swing at him. However, as expected, I was apprehended. I was dazed in the scurry of everything that was happening and somehow I was knocked to the ground, with a 200 pound guy on top of me. 

Pain was radiating from different parts of my body. My face that was slammed on the ground, my fucking legs, and my chest. I was literally being pushed down so hard from the fat cunt holding me down. 

I felt my hands being painfully shoved behind my back and held in place. Grunting in pain, I open my eyes, trying to catch a glimpse at what was happening. 

I spot a familiar set of shoes positioned a metre away from my point of view. 

"Lev-” I struggle to call out for him through all the pressure on my head. 

“-not letting him go! He’s dangerous!” I catch some of the words being yelled around the room. It was really loud. There was sirens, yelling, radios going off, loud footsteps, it was chaotic. 

One voice stood out through all the commotion though. Levi.

“I don’t care what he done! He’s the fucking victim! He doesn’t deserve this type of treatment, especially from a God damn cop." 

Wow. Through the shit I’ve put Levi through, all the yelling, the punch, the evasion, and the lies. he’s still out there trying to save my pathetic ass. He could of dropped the whole case at the beginning. He could’ve just gotten me arrested right now. I mean, surely I can go down for assault. Or attempted murder. I’m already known as the crazy kid that killed two grown men in seconds. I’m probably bound for a psych evaluation.

I stop trying to move, instead just laying still. I rest my head against the cold ground, sighing resignedly.

I feel the weight on top of me fade away, giving relief to my aching body. I exhale in ease, shuffling around to try and get up.

Someone helps me up by lifting me up by the shoulders and upper arm. I let out a low pained moan at the throbbing ache still present in my muscles.

I turn around, coming face to face with Levi.

My face immediately contorts into anger and betrayal that he caused me to feel when he chose me over Connie.

“I don’t want to see you. Ever. Again.” I spit out venomously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next chapter will explain what's going on in regards to Connie, the case, and everything so tune in lads and lasses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets questioned by police. 
> 
> Warning: Profanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more laid-back chapter than the previous one.

 

"Can I get a coffee?"

"Sure, after you give me your statement."

"Ugh.."

I rub my temple, emitting a loud sigh as I readjust my sitting position on the lanky chair.

Currently, I am sitting in a room in the police headquarters. I was brought here shortly after the whole ambush scenario to supposedly give a statement or something.

I remember being in a room like this back when my parents died. They had been asking me all sorts of questions; about the burglars, myself, my parents and the time of every little thing.

I try not to think about my mum and dad much. It always sets me back. They're gone and they aren't coming back so I try not to dwell on them too much. However, reminiscing about them on some occasions is nice.

"Eren Yeager. Please recount what happened tonight, from your point of view. You can either do this now, or stay the night in a cell and do it tomorrow. Your choice." The officer says in the typical cop voice. He was looking at me expectantly.

Rolling my eyes, I decide to get this over and down with.

Clearing my throat, I began to explain the events of the night. I leave a few things out, deciding that they'd only cause more confusion.

The officer nods and writes down everything I said, brows knit together in concentration.

He gets up after the question ends, telling me to stay seated as he goes to get me a coffee.

I was beyond exhausted, I really needed some caffeine. I wonder what time it even is. Gotta be at least 2 in the morning. I scan the room looking for a clock but I find none.

My eyelids drooped as the exhaustion was taking a toll on me. They snap open though when I hear the sound of the door opening and in walks the last person I wanted to see. Levi.

I sigh annoyedly as my eyes raise to meet his. My mouth was tilted into a frown, and my brows were slightly furrowed.

He struts in like everything is normal, closing the door after him as he leans his back against it, folding his arms.

"You okay?" He questions in a softer tone than usual.

"Fuck you."

He sighs at my response, reaching up to scratch his hair. The action causing his neat hair to become a bit dishevelled, somehow making him even more attractive.

He cocks his eyebrows, looking at me with a confused facial expression.

I realise that I was just staring at him for longer than normal, so I drop my gaze to my hands on my lap, fidgeting with them.

"Connie's in surgery." He says out of nowhere, in a bored tone.

My head bolts up, and I look at wide-eyed.

"He's still alive?!" I ask half shouting from joy.

All this time and I had thought he died back in the apartment. I've never felt so relieved in my life now that I know he lived.

Levi bobs his head, refolding his arms.

"He's in critical condition, but I think he'll be fine. How are you doing?" The soft tone returning after the subject switches to me.

"I'm.. tired." I answer honestly.

He nods understandingly, worry evident in his eyes.

"I'll try to speed up the whole procedure you're in. I mean, there's not much, just questioning and paperwork."

I give him a forced smile, hoping it looks somewhat real. I decide to ask him the question that's been weighing heavily in my mind.

"Hey Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you still helping me?"

He raises his eyebrows at my question, looking a tad surprised.

"What do you mean? We still have a case to solve. And you're a very important part of it." He says in a 'duh' sorta tone.

I huffed. That wasn't really the answer that I expected to hear. But what did I even want to hear? That he /cared/ for a stupid brat like me? That he thought of me as more than just a poor victim in a case he's stuck on? It's probably my lonely side just wishing that he at least liked me.

He's an FBI agent though, they're supposed to be this kind.

My face must of projected my inner distress as he suddenly looked concerned.

"You DO still want to help with the case, right?" He asks me, sounding unsure.

Why was the case even open? Didn't they catch Jean? The guy that I used the bat on has to be arrested by now.

"I thought you caught the guy? The one that I.. hit.. with the bat." I say the last bit with my eyes downcast.

I feel like I let Levi down when I admit the bad shit I do. Like I should behave better. But I can't help having these urges to hurt and cause pain. I've felt it in my blood, ever since that terrible night.

He shakes his head. "Nah. That wasn't our guy. We think the ambush was a gang-affiliated attack. But it's not confirmed yet."

He looks me straight in the eye before continuing.

"Tell me, Eren. Does Connie like to stick around in bad crowds?" He says with a smirk and a knowing look on his face.

Are they suspecting Connie now? Fuck, what if they find out about him? Then it'll lead to me and all my bad habits. I'll be chucked in a cell and if I'm lucky, a god damn mental asylum.

I could lie and cover him up. Or maybe plead ignorance, say I don't know about his personal life. But anything I say will definitely make a drastic change.

I swallow audibly, licking my lips before parting my mouth to answer him.

"Connie is a very.. uhh hot headed guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he pissed a few guys off. But overall, yes, he does mix in with the bad crowd."

Levi's face doesn't give away what he's thinking as he takes in my answer, nodding as he pursues his lips. He looks satisfied at the addition of new information though.

I cover my mouth, yawning, while stretching my arms. I was so damn tired, physically and emotionally. I could definitely use a smoke or a drink. Or both. In a nice comfy bed.

Speaking of beds. My apartment is fucking destroyed. My entire living room must be in scatters by now. How am I going to live there? Oh fuck, what if they search my room? I mean, most of my shit is hidden but still, the thought of someone going through my apartment unnerved me.

I also really wanted to visit Connie, and perhaps I don't know, fucking apologise? Not even sure how to start it. Hey I'm sorry for getting you shot, please forgive me? I'll be surprised if he doesn't shoot me himself then and there.

"Get up." Levi orders me, breaking me from my thoughts, in a stern and authoritative voice.

"Huh?"

I stare at him confused.

"Get up. We're leaving." He beckons me with his hand, turning to open the door.

"But.. What- Fine." I stammer, before concluding that being out of this tiny room is better than anything.

I follow him outside the interrogation room just as we come across the police officer that had been questioning me.

He was gaping at Levi in silence, probably confused.

Levi doesn't react too dramatically, he just snickers quietly before dipping his hand into his back pocket, withdrawing a shiny FBI badge, bringing it up to flash it in the man's face.

"I'm taking over. Email me all the information you've acquired from Eren."  
Levi says with a dismissive attitude.

The police officer nods eagerly, muttering a 'Yes sir', before rushing back to the hallway.

It was impressive, the powerful aura that Levi manages to emit in any situation. It definitely had to do with his rank in the Bureau most likely. And his personality; so cold and conscientious.

We continue walking, heading towards the elevators.

Despite Levi's short stature, he walks quite fast. I was struggling to keep up with him, having to power walk to reach his side.

"Was that even allowed?" I ask once we reach the elevator, sounding unsure.

"Not really. But no one will bat an eye anyway." He answers smugly.

The elevator door lets out a beep, opening up. We enter and Levi goes to press the button for the car park.

We both lean on the opposite railings. Now that we were alone, the air was thick with tension. It was uncomfortably silent.

My eyes were darting everywhere except Levi's face.

I hear him clear his throat, so I switch my gaze to him. He was slouching against the railings more so than when we entered.

He locks eyes with me, staring for a moment before parting his lips to speak.

"I'm sorry for betraying your trust." He starts, sounding hesitant and nervous. However, his gaze never leaves mine.

My eyes widen at his unexpected apology. I nod slowly and he takes it as a hint to continue talking.

"..I wasn't thinking clearly back then. In that moment, all I thought about was your safety. I know it was a dumb decision to ditch Connie by himself, but I was- ...ordered to protect you at all costs. And that includes putting your life before a stranger's one, even if he was your friend."

I scoff, breaking the eye contact. He was literally implying that I was defenceless. Does he not know that I could've managed by myself? I didn't need a stupid guardian.

"I was perfectly capable of surviving on my fucking own. Connie was not." I snap at him angrily.

He elevates his hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, whilst looking annoyed.

"Oi. What would you have fuckin' done in my situation, huh!?"

"Well, I wou-" I stop yelling as the elevator door opens suddenly, announcing that we were at our floor.

"LEVI!" I abruptly turn around to see a woman rush to hug Levi, without giving him a chance to react.   
  
She was dressed sort of like an office lady, short black skirt with a tucked in blouse, so I gathered that she might be his co worker or something.

"Gahh, Hanji!" I hear his muffled voice as he struggles to move from her restrictive hold.

All the anger that I had been feeling a moment ago had dissipated after watching the comical sight of Levi getting squished from a hug.

The woman finally lets go, giving Levi a chance to catch his breath.

"How are you?! I haven't seen you in YEARS!" She has a voice that makes her sound excited all the time. How can someone even be that happy?

"I _was_ fine." He says in an irritated tone.

Ignoring Levi's negative response, she turns towards me, somehow finally noticing that I was standing there. I realised that I was slightly gaping, and flat out staring at the duo throughout the whole encounter so I fix myself up.

"And who is this cutie?!" She gestures to me with her long painted fingernail.

"I-I'm Eren." I stammer out, unprepared for the question.

She leans in for a hug, and I awkwardly hug her back. It was a less constrictive hug than what was given to Levi. And I was grateful.

"Oh my god, so _you're_ the Eren that I've been hearing about." She studies me for a moment, looking me up and down in fascination.

"It's nice to finally meet you! My name is Hanji. I'm in the same work force as Levi."

I extend my hand out to shake her outstretched one, as I start to slowly shuffle towards the exit.

"Uh, likewise. I'll see you around I guess." I grin nervously, looking back and forth between Levi and Hanji.

"Yeah! We should have a proper meeting sometime, I'd love to examine you!

I decide to not let that weird sentence hinder me.

She lets go of my hand after a while, bidding me farewell.

I give her a small wave before turning to a bored Levi leaning by the exit of the elevator and we make our way to his car.

\-----

"So, where are we going?" I ask Levi after we enter his car.

It wasn't a normal car, I think it was a special FBI one. It was large and coloured black, accompanied with tinted windows. There was a small siren placed above the glove box, probably used for emergencies.

He doesn't answer my question, instead shifting back to grab a something from the backseat. He chucks it in my lap without warning.

It was my backpack.

"I picked it up while you were in the interrogation room. Most of your shit is in there."

Unzipping it, I peer inside, rummaging through the items. This was the bag that contained all my tools. Tools as in weapons that I used on some people. They're a good disguise to be honest.

Wow, my phone was also in there. I reach for that out of all the things.

I turn it on, surprised to see that it still had battery.

I click on my messages, skimming through most of them until I find Connie's ones.

There was a few useless texts that he had sent, so I scrolled up past them. My eyes widen as I spot the one text I've been wanting to see for days.

Jean's address.

I save the address in my maps application, my gaze shifting nervously to Levi, watching him from the corner of my eyes. I was so anxious that he would find out that I know about Jean.

He's a cop after all, they have some sick skill in spotting liars.

My eyes drop back to my screen, staring at the address with a wrathful feeling coursing through me.

I clench my hand tightly, causing my nails to dig into my palm. The pain providing me slight relief for the sudden anger and lust I was experiencing.

My breathing had also picked up, raising my heart beat too.

I haven't had a fit of anger like this in a while. Usually I don't allow small things like this to provoke such rabid anger in me, but after everything that's happened, I honestly can't stand Jean.

I was sick of trying to catch him the 'legal way'. I wanted to walk up to his stupid house, set it on fire, and watch him burn to ashes. Him and his dumb clan of sheep.

I was completely tired of everything fucking up right when one good thing happens.

I was just exhausted. I missed my parents, I missed Mikasa, I even missed being high off my ass until I couldn't feel anything.

I miss killing and stealing and destroying shit. Most of all, I missed being in control, having someone's life in my own hands, the powerful god-like feeling, it makes me want to seek it again and again and agai-

"Oi, you alright?"

I gasp and flinch away from Levi's sudden touch on my hand. He pulls back immediately, and I feel guilty for recoiling from a kind gesture.

Looking down at my hands, I grimace as I realise as I had crescent shaped blood marks on my palm from how hard I was clenching my fingers down.

I nod my head briefly, difficultly swallowing down a lump in my throat. I look down, avoiding his heavy, questioning gaze.

"I assume you don't want to work on the case now." He asks me like that's the most normal thing to do in the morning, right after I was almost killed in a god damn raid, right after- you know what? Fuck it. He's weird. It's like he completely forgot the small fight we had like ten minutes ago.

I glance at the dashboard of the car, spotting a digital clock on the car computer screen.

"It's 3 in the morning, Levi." I say in an obvious tone.

I lean against the window, resting for a moment while wrapping my arms around myself because of the cold.

He mutters out an 'oh shit' as he finally comes to his senses.

"By the way, I forgive you." I say softly while still facing the window, talking about the earlier fight in the elevator.

I don't know what prompted me to say that. Even though he's a hindrance to my life, a part of me still wants him to stay in it.

Something about his presence makes me feel safe and cared for. And to be honest, I think that's all I've wanted.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lads. And thanks to those that drop kudos, it really means alot lol. Tune in next chapter for Levi & Eren adventures.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally uncovers the identity of someone... Eren is in a dilemma.
> 
> Warnings: profanity, mentions of murder, blood, and death threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update. It's just because of school ;-; I didn't have time to write.

“Oi, wake up brat.” 

I awaken from my comfortable sleep from an incessant patting on my back. My head abruptly lifts up from my pillow, as my eyes dart open, trying to inspect my unknown whereabouts. I remember being in the car with Levi after he picked me up from police station but how did I end up on this couch? 

“You’ve slept for like, 10 hours.” Levi’s irritated voice pulls me out of my confused and sleepy state. 

Squinting up at Levi’s form next to the couch, I conclude that I must’ve fell asleep in the car. I was running on fumes, with zero sleep from the constant disturbances. I deserved at-least a bit of rest. 

Levi was standing beside the bed, dressed in a professional attire. He looked fresh and energized, completely the opposite of me. I must’ve been a sight. 

The front parts of my hair was messily matted down on my forehead from sweat and grime. I’ve had the same clothes since like, I don’t even know, but they were stained with splatters and smears of blood. 

“Where am I?” I mutter out groggily, voice slightly muffled because half my face was covered by a thick blanket wrapped around me. 

“My house.” 

I lift my gaze from Levi, finally looking around the place that is his house. I figured I was in the living room, since there was a couch, coffee table, and a flat-screen TV nearby. To say the room was clean was an understatement. It was pristine. Everything looked polished clean and organised in a way that made me think I was in an actual Windex commercial. 

I didn’t notice that Levi had left my side before he was back, holding a cup of steaming coffee that was promptly placed in my hands to which I thanked him for. Tentatively taking a sip of the hot drink, I let out a low satisfied moan at the lovely taste. It was surprisingly the perfect mix. It had a small amount of cream, and a bit of sugar, which is how I’d normally have my coffee. 

I give him a grateful smile which immediately fades away when I catch sight of my blood coated hands. I gasp loudly and slam the mug down on the nearby table. I stare down at the dry blood stained on my open palms. 

My breathing becomes erratic as I realize this was from Connie. 

_Oh my god, Connie._

I can’t believe what I subjected him to. I deserved to be in the hospital, not him. I deserved to be shot, he didn’t. He was just an innocent bystander, protecting me by instinct. If I wasn’t such a dumbass, he would stil- “Eren.” 

I was pulled out of my panic and inner self-loathing turmoil by Levi’s firm voice and gentle touch on my arm. “It’s okay. You can wash up in the bathroom.” 

He bobs his head to the direction of a hallway, with a door at the end. I nod my head emotionlessly before getting up to head to the place he gestured to. 

Upon entering, my gaze lands straight to the mirror. I gasp inaudibly as I take in my dreadful appearance. Bags were visible beneath my eyes which were red and irritated. There was small specks of blood on my neck region as well as my cheeks. My face was paler in contrast to my usually tan skin. 

Sighing annoyedly, I begin the hefty process of making myself a bit more sightly.

—–

After I was finished showering and getting dressed, thanks to Levi bringing me a fresh set of non blood coated clothing, I went back into the living room. Levi was seated on a one-seat couch, clutching a phone in his hand, occasionally tapping. He looked engrossed into whatever was on his phone that he didn’t notice me walking into the room until I spoke. 

“Hey.“ 

His head bolted upright after hearing me, eyes scanning me from head to toe. I saw an unknown emotion run through his normally masked eyes but it was gone before I could decipher it. They turn hard before he speaks to me. 

“Grab your breakfast from the kitchen, we’re leaving now.” He says in a hurried tone, sparing a quick glance at his silver watch as he hobbles to a stance. 

I stare at him with my mouth slightly gaping, surprised at how quick we were leaving, and why I even had to go with him. Wasn’t I no longer under the mandatory protection of the Bureau? 

He looks at me pointedly, raising one of his thin eyebrows. “Hurry up you idiot, don’t just stand there.” 

Sighing, I lazily run to the kitchen where I find a box of assorted donuts on the table. I grab two in each hand, taking a bite of one and reveling in the sweet taste of chocolate custard. 

From what I’ve seen, Levi is pretty lazy when it comes to cooking. The most I’ve seen him make is a cup of tea. All he does is buy ready cooked food. I guess that takes out the notion that although Levi may seem like an organised person, he’s a junky eater. I’m no better but come on. 

After finishing one doughnut, I dash out to meet up with Levi. He was already in his car, the same FBI issued one that we drove in earlier. 

“Where are we going?” I ask Levi as I enter the passenger seat, reaching for the seat-belt. 

“FBI headquarters.” He answers without a full explanation while rotating the key in the ignition, powering the car on. 

“Why? What happened?” I urge him to tell me more. I was curious as to why we were rushing there after I woke up like thirty minutes ago. I wasn’t in the mood for this crap. 

I gaze at Levi attentively, eager to know the details. He lets out a frustrated sigh before answering me. 

“The guy that shot up your apartment. I got reports that he might be linked with your attacker; our suspect.” He explains, never taking his eyes off the road. 

I close my eyes in disappointment. I mean yeah it’s good news that we finally have a potential lead to the suspect in this case but I didn’t know how to feel. 

I was torn between two choices. Wanting to spend more time with Levi, helping him catch Jean in a legal way because it made me feel different to actually DO good for once in my life. And the other part of me wanted to track him down like a predator pursuing their prey. The murderous and sick part of me wanted to hunt him down _myself_ and make him pay for that night in the alleyway.

So I was in a bit of a pickle. 

“How so?” I ask, wanting to know how they were linked. 

He couldn’t be one of Jean’s gang members, they’d never leave his side in a time like this. Especially just to kill me. It had to be someone else. 

“It’s not confirmed yet but we’re speculating that he and his group that got away were sent with orders of your attacker. To possibly either kidnap or kill you.” 

I nod my head slowly, thinking of what he just said. 

Turning my head to the window, I stay silent the entire short ride.

— 

“Reiner Braun, twenty three years old, has a history of aggravated battery and some misdemeanors from a young age. Hmm.” Levi reads out from a case folder. He looks down at it, reading it thoroughly whilst I stand beside him, looking around the place. 

Being in an FBI HQ definitely unnerved me. It would unnerve anyone that was a murderer in the hiding. I felt like any wrong word or move I make would unveil me out so I opted to just follow wherever Levi goes even though he gave me the option of sitting in his personal office until his business here was finished. I had declined straight away, not wanting to lounge around but instead maybe try to help elevate the case’s progress. 

“Look familiar?” He asks me while holding up the guy’s photo. I shake my head. I really didn’t know who he was. I hadn’t ever seen him around. 

I hear him huff as he closes the case folder and places it back on the desk he found it. He turns and looks me in the eye. His face was morphed in the trademark stoic way he always has, which covers any visible emotions. 

“Alright well, I’m gonna go have a chat to this guy; see if I can dig up whatever he’s hiding.” 

“Can I come too?” 

“You can watch.” He says hesitantly. 

I follow Levi as we maneuver our way through the building and past suited people bustling around from room to room, slowing us down. 

We finally reach the interrogation room that Reiner is in. 

I peer through the one-way mirror, observing the man that was seated on a chair with cuffs on his wrists. 

 _This is the guy that nearly ended Connie’s life?_ I felt a shot of anger surge through me as I recall seeing Connie’s bleeding out on my carpet. All because of this little cunt. 

He wasn’t really little. He actually looked quite muscular. He’d no doubt win against me, as I lack many things that he has that can serve as an advantage in a fight. The tallness, incredible physical strength, weight, and I’m guessing firearm knowledge. He _was_ manning a combat shotgun after all. Whoever he was, he doesn’t look like the kind of guy someone should mess around with. 

I watch the officer guarding the door to the room move aside, allowing Levi to enter. Crossing my arms, I step back from the glass so that I could observe the whole room. 

Reiner looks up and scoffs as Levi walks in, striding in confidently. He takes a seat on the opposite side; upon a chair. 

His entire demeanor looked different. His posture was refined and professional, back straight and arms folded on top of each-other. Somehow he managed to look even more intimidating than the strong man sitting across him, despite their very striking size differences. 

“Why did you invade the apartment?” He skipped straight to the point, not bothering to be a bit subtle. 

His eyes were sharply on Reiner, as if scrutinizing his reaction to the question. 

“Fuck off.” Reiner spits out, turning his face away. 

“I’ll ask you one more time.” Levi says calmly, however his voice now carries a low malicious tone. 

Reiner side-eyes Levi after catching onto the dangerous aura that was lurking from the Agent. 

“I don’t know shit, man.” He confesses quietly, less arrogant than before. 

“Did someone order you to do this?“ 

He hesitates a bit, looking unsure before answering again. 

“I _did_ get paid mad dough..” He starts. 

“Who paid you?” Levi pushes, noticing that Reiner was on the verge of spilling out important details. 

I suck in a breath as I look on unwavering at both of them, straining to hear anything that comes out of Reiner’s mouth. 

He hesitates again, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, like he was trying to answer but didn’t want to. 

“Look, Reiner, you’re already going to jail, the least you could do is provide some good information and I can cut a few years off your sentence." 

Reiner’s head snaps up in surprise then determination to get the deal that Levi was offering. He sighs resignedly before answering. 

"His name is Jean." 

I gasp upon hearing that name. 

Jean paid him to ambush _me_? That’s insane. There’s no way he would know where my apartment even is. Something has to be missing. 

"Jean Kirstein. He’s fuckin’ loaded so he gave my mates and I around like ten grand each to bust a cap in some ‘Eren’ guy.” 

“..Said he was living in some shitty apartment complex and told us to ambush him late at night." He continues.

I watch as Levi’s face contorts into surprise and anger before he tries to collect himself. 

Reiner just spoke as if he was discussing the weather. Once in a while giving a nonchalant shrug and flicking his wrists around to further describe the events. 

Personally, I was just shocked. I would’ve never expected something like this to be planned. And ten grand EACH? Just to kill me? I mean, it’s ridiculous and unnecessary. And a tad flattering too. 

Turning away from the window, I stand for a minute, contemplating my next choice of action. 

I don’t need Levi, or the police to fight my battles. I was supposed to take Jean down by myself. In my own way. 

Since when did I believe in lawful justice? Where was the justice when my parents pleas for protection after being threatened went ignored? To the point where it took them being brutally stabbed to prove that they were truly in danger. It's a fucked up system. And fucked up men like Jean deserved to perish. I know I'm not a saint. I don't disagree that I'm just like those crazy killers people see on TV. However, the only thing that matters is that I make an attempt to improve myself. And I can do that by getting rid of dangerous people, like Jean.

I ignore the rest of the discussion in the interrogation room in favor of taking matters into my own hands. 

I jerk my feet into motion, sprinting towards the exit of the building without a second glance. 

_I’m coming for you, Jean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lads. I'll try to post more often. That's if school doesn't fuck me up :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his squad prepare for a raid. Eren goes back to old habits.
> 
> Warning: profanity (as always), blood, murder, decapitation, violence, corpses, guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm just trying to get this Jean shit over and done with. I didn't plan for it to go on this long but ehh.

***Levi POV***

I sneak a glance at the blank window, where I know Eren would be standing. I wasn’t sure how he was handling the news that we’ve potentially found his attacker - Jean.

However, I was very relieved. This was a guy that I'd been chasing for a long time, even before Eren came into the picture.

“That’s all I know, I swear, man.” Reiner pleads.

I wave him off, nodding solemnly.

“Thanks for this information, Reiner. I’ll definitely be back to chat some more but for now just take it easy with the guards.” I say whilst getting up, grabbing my notepad and pen on the way.

I resist the urge to sprint out the room. Swallowing my eagerness to see Eren again, I stride slowly towards the exit.

However, upon exiting I don’t find Eren outside. That’s odd.

I turn to the officer guarding the room and question him on Eren’s disappearance. “The brown haired boy? Oh, he took off running to the elevators about uhh- a few minutes ago.”

 _He_ _fucking ran off?_ Did he even hear what Reiner had said? Maybe that’s why he left. He probably felt overwhelmed. But knowing that he has a destructive side to him that he hides well; I’m worried over what he might do.

Thanking the guard, I march over to my own office, entering and locking the door after me. I take a seat at my desk, sighing while looking over my notes that I took during the interrogation.

So. We were dealing with a potential gang.

Leaning forward, I open up my work laptop, waiting for it to load up. Once it's turned on, I tap on the PNC application. Typing in Jean's details, I immediately find a match.

I examine his profile, jotting down notes about him.

From what Reiner told me, Jean had people backing him up which explains how he’s been able to stay hidden for a long time. I’ve also noted that he is rich but he doesn’t have any jobs in his history. Possibly making money illegally?

I jot down my theories and ideas on the notepad, making sure I take note of every small thing. Twirling my pen, I flip through the pages of my notepad, skimming through them as I procrastinate after studying hard. I came across the page that I allocated for Eren. It had all my theories and judgments about him. I suck in a breath as I read through it again.

_Was it wrong for me to be curious about him?_

I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel a slight attraction to him. A real attraction, different from my detective one. It was deeper than what I had felt when I was with Erwin. Somehow more genuine. I had an unpreventable feeling that makes me want to take care of him.

I shake my head from my thoughts. There was no time to sit and dwell on useless crap.

I extend my arm, reaching forward to press the intercom button on my work phone. “Schultz, please report to my office immediately.” I call my assistant through my squad’s intercom.

I get an ‘affirmative’ in return and after a minute, a knock sounds at my door.

“Come in.” I yell out.

My assistant walks in, slightly panting, and stands before me in a proper stance. “Yes, sir?”

“I need you to gather the entire squad. I’m assigning a high priority case to you guys, so drop everything you’re doing. Is that clear?” I instruct him in a tone that isn’t to be argued with.

“Yes, sir. I’ll get right on it!” He replies fervently.

“Good.” I dismiss him with a flick of my wrist.

\-----

I readjust my position in the uncomfortable FBI cruiser as I look over directions on the map of Jean’s house.

Earlier, I met with my squad which consisted of handpicked elite members of the Bureau. These were people that were unnoticed and unable to attain a permanent division until I put them together in my group.

Each person had a specific role and we all coordinated with one another, utilizing our skills to make us one of the strongest and longest lasting squad in the Bureau’s history.

“Check your coms,” I instruct my team that is in the same vehicle as me.

All five of us were riding together but we had a backup unit on standby and a scout sniper over watching the area. Overall, I think we were pretty good to go.

I hear a bunch of confirmations from my team and I move on to check my equipment.

“Check your weapons,”

“Weapons locked and loaded, boss.”

“Good. Bozado, ETA?”

“We’re here!”

“Alright, masks on boys. Remember your roles!” I yell out to my team as I unbuckle my seat-belt whilst firmly securing my M4A1′s strap on my shoulder.

“Go!” I give the order for everyone to exit the van and rush.

The rush tactic is what had been suggested to me from most of my squad members. It’s something that we all excel at and practice all the time. Basically, it’s a fast paced way to raid a culprit’s home. The goal is to just rush in there as quick as possible, without wasting time, and aggressively apprehend whoever is inside the house.

We hurry into formation; me in the front with two of my partners, Schultz and Petra, to my left and right side, effectively covering each corner as we prepare to breach the front door.

To the further back was my main man, Eld Jinn, who was preparing to smoke the house first before we breach.

“Flash-bangs out!” His loud voice alerts us through the radio.

I hear the shatter of glass as the flash-bang grenade gets thrown into what I presume is the living room.

Stepping back, I waste zero time as I swing my leg forward using my utmost strength to kick the door down. It goes down with ease due to me shooting it earlier.

We storm in, guns raised, checking every corner. The first floor seemed to be clear after we checked the main rooms.

Upon entering one of the bed rooms, I pause, gasping as I catch sight of absolute terror.

On the floor were two mutilated bodies laying stacked beside each other. The entire room was coated in blood and bits of skin and other things. It was an absolutely grim sight. The bodies were even unrecognizable due to the sheer amount of violence that was bestowed upon them.

I turn away, focusing on reporting what I’d found. “Two bodies in bedroom, first floor."

Something on the ground captures my attention. Looking down, I notice the trail of smeared blood leading from the body to outside the room. It was hurried and messy; but it indicated that the victims were dragged across the house into this room.

I turn back towards the door, following the trail.

"Second floor is clear, over" I hear through my headset.

"No Jean?" I question, angrily.

"Negative, sir."

The trail was uncoordinated, leading me to follow two different paths; one that led to the kitchen and the other to the bathroom. I speculate that the two people were in separate locations at the time of death.

Raising my left hand to my face, I grip the mask and pull it off my face. I lean against the wall, sighing out of frustration.

I watch Schultz walk towards me, looking worried. "What should we do now, sir?"

"Just report this in." I order, tiredly. "Get a forensics team here, maybe they can find something.

He nods at me then heads out of the house.

Could Jean have been taken? It had to be recent since the blood from the two bodies was still fresh. But how could we have missed it? I grit my teeth in anger.

_Could it have been... Eren?_

Is he behind all this? I wasn't sure how much I trusted him. I still had doubts about him, since day one.

I dip my hand down to my vest pocket, unzipping it and withdrawing my phone. I decide to dial Eren up first before going to find him.

It rings for a bit before I finally get an answer.

" _Uhh hello?_ "

"Where the fuck are you?" I spit out, not bothering to greet him.

He sounds a bit raspy when he speaks next.

" _I just went to get my car from the public garage. Why?_ "

"You better not be lying to me."

" _I-I'm not! I swear that's the only reason I left early._ "

I sigh, pressing my index and thumb down on the bridge of my nose.

"Whatever, just tell me where you are right now. I'm coming to get you."

" _I'm at the Starbucks that's two streets from my apartment._ "

"Ok. I'll be there in five. Don't fucking move."

" _Yes, master._ "

"And don't call me that."

I hang up the phone, wasting no time to get to the cafe.

 

\-----

  
On the walk to the entrance of the Starbucks, I look down and groan in annoyance when I realize I was still dressed in my SWAT uniform, minus the bulky vest, helmet, and of course my assault rifle.

The uniform was dark grey though so it wasn't really distinguishable, unless you look at the huge 'FBI' yellow imprint at the back of my shirt.

Upon entering the Starbucks, I let out a thankful exhale at the fact that wasn't many people in here. I didn't need anymore stares.

Glancing around at the tables, I spot Eren's head peeking at a secluded corner in the cafe.

Kicking my feet in motion, I head over to his table, taking a seat across him without giving him a glance.

I sit silently with my hands on my face, holding it in exhaustion.

I hear him make a surprised sound but I don't bother looking up.

"Want a coffee?" he asks hopefully after noticing my dull mood.

I turn my head up to see him pushing his own mug towards my side of the table. It's then that my eyes finally land on his face.

He looked worn out, but he still held his usual energy. His hair was messier than before, looking like he had been running his fingers through it many times.

Nodding quietly, I grip the coffee mug and raise it to my mouth, taking small sips.

"What's with the new outfit?" he asks curiously.

I meet his eyes before answering. "We raided Jean's house." I say with the intention of seeing Eren's reaction to it. His reaction is delayed but he looked wide-eyed and somewhat grateful.

"Well? How did it go?" he inquires, voice going slightly higher than usual.

He looked like he was avoiding my heavy gaze on him, occasionally turning and staring at the people around, trying to occupy himself. Or perhaps I was being too suspicious.

"We didn't find him." I begin, "I suspect that he was kidnapped." I mention the kidnapping theory intentionally just to provoke any sort of odd reaction from him.

He looked surprised again, and slightly worried. There was a thin line of sweat visible on the side of his face.

"Wow, that fucking sucks."

"Yeah."

It's quiet for a while as we sit in comfortable silence. The only sound being the background and Eren's spoon scraping against his plate of cheesecake.

A waitress comes by and I order another two cups of coffee, since I had taken Eren's one.

"There was two other guys in the house," I break the silence. He looks up from his plate to me, looking quite interested. "Two dead bodies. They were completely disfigured." I stare at him, surveying his face for any odd reactions again.

My sharp eyes catch a small split-second upwards tilt of one of the corners of his lips. He makes a sound of affirmation, signalling me to go on.

"It was the type of shit you see in horror movies." I continue. He snorts in amusement, nodding thoughtfully.

I break my stare with Eren, turning to face the waitress that came to our table with two mugs of steaming coffee.

Thanking her, I grab one for myself and move the other one to Eren.

"Thanks." he says and I watch closely as he wraps his fingers around the warm mug.

It's at that moment that I notice the dark red coating underneath each of his fingernails.

In my field of work, it's not that hard to differentiate between blood and other similarly coloured liquids. That was, without a doubt, blood.

My eyes shift from his nails to his knuckles where there was a few fresh looking bruises. That would be more prominent in a day or so.

But if he was a killer, he wouldn't be this sloppy though, right? Or maybe I was just being incredulous.

For a long time, I had wanted to believe that Eren was innocent and I was just equally suspicious of everyone I meet, especially someone with such a dark past, but I couldn't anymore.

I had to bring it up. I had to confront him. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have school exams coming up soon so I most likely won't be able to post a chapter until like 2 weeks. if anyone even cares lmao


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets handcuffed. To the bed. By Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi alright so I just wanted to say thanks to those that read my fic. And I wanted to remind you that once again, this is my first story so I apologise for any dumb mistakes. I already know that the present tense that I've been writing has ALOT of errors. I'm in the process of fixing it but I just don't have much time. So yeah sorry.

I had never felt more uncomfortable in my entire life.

I knew that Levi wouldn’t treat my unexplained leave from the FBI HQ as a normal occurrence but I hadn’t considered the fact that he was going to look at me so accusingly.

Yeah, I had noticed his long stares and surveying looks that he kept throwing at me since he walked into the Café.

It was then that I finally came to the right minded conclusion that if I wanted this whole situation to brush by me, I had to put an end to the case. Literally. I’m just going to kill Jean.

Speaking of Jean, I wonder how he’s doing. He'll probably get thirsty soon. Maybe I should just let him dehydrate to the point of death? But I didn't wanna risk anyone discovering his dying body.

Right after I had captured Jean, I took his unconscious body to one of my most reliable places which is an abandoned broken down house in a local forest.

It was a completely deserted area, that forest, and I had no doubt that no one would come across it.

To ensure he didn't escape, or yell out for help, I had tied him up quite well, of course using my trusty duct tape.

It was a great feeling, knowing that I have someone at my mercy. Especially when that someone is a person that's tried so hard to fuck me over. Karma really is a bitch.

Anyways, after the long difficult conversation that had me sweating like an actual pig, Levi insisted that I ride with him back to his house. He didn't give me much of a choice so I reluctantly went with him.

"So... Do you know when I can go back to my own apartment?" I asked Levi, sounding hopeful.

"Not sure. Probably less than a week or so." he answers, while glancing at me for a moment then back onto the road.

I frown as I notice his stiff posture, and his tight white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. He definitely wasn't right.

"Are you.. ok?" I ask him hesitantly, brows furrowed as I stare at him, waiting for a reply.

"I'm peachy." he responds, sarcasm coating his voice, lips pressed tight.

He sighs, sounding resigned after a moment then decides to reply properly. "Yeah, it's just been a long day."

I nod understandingly at him. I was actually really tired as well. I wasn't used to doing so much physical activities in such a small time period.

I didn't have much time before the police was going to raid Jean's house so that's why I had rushed so much. Pretty sure I'm going to be in a lot of pain after a few hours. I can already feel a dull ache residing in my arms caused from lifting not only Jean, but the other two dead guys.

I turn my head back to Levi after hearing a soft exhale from him. He looked quite distressed.

"Eren... Are you-" the shrill sound of my phone rings out, effectively interrupting Levi.

"Sorry, one second." I apologise whilst reaching into my pocket, taking out my ringing phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Eren. How have you been?"_ Mikasa's voice sounds slightly worried over the phone.

"Mikasa! Hi, I'm doing alright." I assure her.

_"That's good. Anything new with the whole case thing?"_

I sneak a quick look at Levi before answering. I decide to edit the truth a bit.

"I don't really know. They just tell me it's 'classified' and shit."

_"Oh okay. Well, I'll come over tomorrow so don't worry."_

I panic slightly at the thought of her visiting me and finding out that I was nearly killed in my own apartment. I'd never hear the end of it.

"No! Trust me, I'm fine! I'm with someone and it's just bad timing..." I drawl off.

I worriedly look over at Levi again. He was staring at me with his eyebrows raised in confusion.

_"Ah.. Did you finally get a girlfriend?"_ she says in a suggestive tone.

I decide to just go with it, it's the least conspicuous reason I could do.

"Y-yeah, it's my girlfriend." I mutter, feeling apprehensive. I notice from the corner of my eye, Levi's small shiver of his shoulder before he turned back to the road, seeming agitated again.

_"I'm proud of you, Eren. You gotta introduce her to me sometime though."_

"For sure."

We chat for a bit. I talked to her about my 'girlfriend', described her and what not. It was a harmless lie to be honest, so I didn't think much of it.

 

\---------

 

I'm going to kill Levi.

After we had reached his house, he had been nothing but salty. He scolded me at every chance he got, made stupid arguments, and didn't let me sit on his furniture without washing up first. Like what the fuck?

He was worse than the first time I'd been in his house. It was beyond annoying. And I still had to check on Jean, but I can't find a good chance to leave.

"You're not leaving my sight,"

"Fuck off, Levi."

"I'll literally handcuff you."

"Yeah right." I huffed, crossing my arms over each other as I sat down on his bed, which he kicked me off earlier, claiming that I was 'dirtying' it.

In a blink of an eye, Levi fishes out a pair of cuffs and forcefully grips my wrist, pulling one end of the cuffs on it and the other on his bed's metal headboard.

_"Hey!"_ I scramble as he adjusts the cuffs, making it tight enough to not let even a broken hand slip through.

I helplessly pull at the cuffs, making a red mark appear on my wrist from the exertion.

"Don't doubt me again." I hear him say harshly as he pulls away from me, looking quite angry but determined.

"This is police brutality!" I yell accusingly at him, sounding equally as furious.

"Well, you're being an uncooperative fuckin' brat!"

"Because I'm sick of this stupid case," I fire back at him in a lower voice than before.

"I just want it to be over."

I lean my back against the headboard, moving closer so that the handcuffs aren't being pulled. I close my eyes as I bring my free hand up to my face, pinching the bridge of my nose.

He's silent for a moment before he eventually speaks, sounding calmer than before. "Get some rest."

Deciding to take his advice, I flip my dangling legs onto the bed mattress, somehow managing to get under the blanket.

I smile to myself as I listen to the sound of Levi moving away from the room.

My hand drags itself across my body to the back pocket of my jeans where I feel the telltale bulge of my switchblade.

I clenched my hand together, resisting the urge to take it out. Now wasn't the best time.

I'd have to wait until at least night time before I can pick the cuffs and then leave this stupid house.

I hope Jean holds out that long.

 

\--------

 

I must've fell asleep by accident because I awaken to the feel of Levi nudging my side, telling me to wake up.

I lazily flip over, facing the side where Levi was standing. He places a plate on the side table, which had a cheese burger and fries on it.

"Did you make this?" I ask after thanking him. I grab a fry and pop it in my mouth.

He scoffs before answering. "Uh, no."

"Of course you didn't.." I mumble, reaching for the can of coke that he placed down shortly. Once again, he can't cook at all. How is he so fit though?

"Can I get these off? I can't eat comfortably." I shake my hand, making the cuffs clank against the metal headboard.

"No, not now. I don't have time to watch you so that has to stay on." he answers.

I huff out a sound of disagreement, but continue eating.

"Why? You going somewhere?" I ask while trying to disguise my eagerness. If he leaves the house then I'd easily be able to escape.

To my disappointment he shakes his head. "Nah, I just have a lot of paper work to do. Especially after today."

"Do you need a doctor?" he asks after a while, gesturing to my hand.

"Wha-" I quieten after looking down at my hand, letting out a small gasp as my eyes land on my knuckles. They were bruised a dark purple with a bit of yellow. Overall, they were fucked. How have I not noticed them?

Curiously, I elevate my bruised hand closer to my cuffed hand, which is also bruised but not as much, and lightly touch it.

I flinch from the touch, grimacing at how painful it was to just tap it. But it wasn't a big deal that I'd need a doctor, I was sure that it wasn't broken. Only bruised.

"Uhm, no it's nothing." I say whilst stammering a bit. I didn't know what Levi would think of this. Will he suspect me more than he does now? "Just a bandage would be helpful, though."

He nods and I watch as he goes to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom. He brings it next to me, opening it and pulling out a small roll of gauze.

My eyes scan his face, however he just looked as stoic as ever. I couldn't tell what his reaction was to me having an injured hand out of nowhere.

I exhaled sharply at the soft feel of his hand touching mine, careful to not put too much pressure or touch the swollen skin. His cold hand contrasted against my warm one.

With precise movements, he slowly wraps the gauze around my hand, clipping it securely when he finishes. He keeps his hand on mine even after he finished, caressing it lightly.

I look away from him, feeling like his gestures were way too intimate. It was probably just me though.

I'd never had much luck in relationships before, so it was probably my loneliness that makes me fantasize that any kind actions that happen to me is romantic based.

"Eren..." he says in a soft voice, one that I wished he used more often.

"How did this happen?" he asks the dreaded question. I didn't think he would try to find out, because I wasn't even going to lie. Or even reply.

My face scrunched up as I pointedly looked at a spot in the room, making it obvious that I was ignoring his question.

I knew I couldn't lie to his face. And he's smart enough to not take any dumb excuses so there's no point even trying.

He releases the comforting hold on my hand and stands back up. I couldn't help the feeling of disappointment at the loss of his touch.

"Tell me or the cuffs stay on." he orders, no longer sounding gentle.

I keep my face turned away, staying silent. I can't say anything. Even though I have a fleeting urge to just confess to him. Where had that come from?

Would I really want to end my life just to make some cop feel the least bit proud of me? I've really sunk low.

He leaves the room after a while, probably fed up with my silence. I go back to eating as I wait for darkness to come around.

\-----

The cuffs were a bitch to lock pick. I was struggling for minutes, trying to get the right position for the lock to break.

Eventually, it worked and I sigh in relief at the freedom. It was almost midnight, but I hadn't heard any movement from the living room since an hour ago.

It was time.

Careful to not make any noise, I reach for my shoes that were randomly chucked on the floor from earlier. I slip them on then tip toe through the door to the hallway where I stopped.

I peek from behind the wall into the living room where I last heard Levi.

Pausing, I spot a foot dangling off the the end of the couch. He has to be asleep, right?

My doubts are confirmed after I peek out even more, observing the still body on the couch, covered with a light blanket.

I continue sneaking, moving towards the front door.

Wrapping my hand around the doorknob, I turn back once more. Biting my lip, I glance all over Levi. He was sprawled out on the couch, looking so much at peace than when he is awake. He's really cute.

I sigh, silently opening the door and exiting the house.

My car wasn't that far from Levi's house, it was still parked at the Starbucks that we were at earlier.

I jog for a while before finding a cab that I quickly whistled over. I reached my car and got in, sighing in comfort.

My hands were literally shaking in anticipation. I didn't have much time with Jean when I had kidnapped him. It was very rushed because I had been trying to just get him in my possession first. And now he was. And I had all the time in the world.

Grinning widely, I put my key in the ignition, twisting and turning the car on.

I basically zoom past every car, driving over the speed limit to get to my destination.

It was around 2 am when I had reached the entrance of the forest. It was kinda hard to see because of the darkness but I had luckily stored a flashlight in my gearbox.

I head out to the inside of the forest, following the small track that was only distinguishable by the person that made it, using the flashlight as a guide.

I move past rows and rows of trees before I can make out the outline of the broken down house amidst the tall trees.

Finally.

I impatiently dash over to the entrance that I'd made myself. It was a hole on the roof which I get in using a pile of logs placed as a stool.

It wasn't convenient for me, but it did make for a good trap for whoever was inside. Even though the walls on the house were so worn down. Any bump will legit send it falling down.

I drop down through the hole, landing gracefully after much practice.

Lifting up my flashlight, I face the direction where I had last put Jean's unconscious body.

I spot him sprawled out on the floor, huddled up in a corner, eyes squinting up at me in fear.

I let out a throaty chuckle and set my only light source aside on a table nearby, making it face Jean's area.

Slowly, I roll up my sleeves, bit by bit.

This is going to be fun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also, I'm sorry for baiting. This chapter was supposed to be a big reveal but I switched it around. Next chapter is brutal though so stay tuned lads


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a nice chat with his nemesis, Jean. Levi discovers the long awaited truth.
> 
> Warnings: graphic torture, abuse, gore, bones, violence, murder. (sorry if I forgot any)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't read if ur uncomfortable with the warnings I listed but tbh it's really minor, you can skip ahead to the normal parts though.

“Please d-don’t,”

“I haven’t even started!”

“I-I’m sorry man, please.”

I burst out in loud obnoxious laughter, the sudden noise making Jean flinch and recoil even more into his small corner.

“Oh come on, Jean.“ I say, feigning disbelief. "I took the tape off your mouth so we could have a proper conversation.” I speak scornfully whilst smirking at him.

He turned his head away in response.

Reaching into my inner pocket, I whip out a pair of slim-fit black latex gloves, promptly slipping them onto my hands.

I move with ease in the dim-lit room, walking over to where I normally stash my backup tools.

Crouching, I lift up one floor panel off the ground. Inside was my toolbox. I hear a whimper as the sound of the metal scrape against the insides of the also metallic toolbox.

I turn around, bringing the box into view and receiving an even louder shriek of fear. It was satisfying, to be frank. It reminded me of the amount of power I have in this situation.

I grin as I unlock the toolbox, humming a tone to fill in the dead silence.

One of my favourite things about this place is the quiet atmosphere, especially at night.

All that's able to be heard is crickets chirping and the occasional sound of wind rustling the trees and grass.

"What should I use first?” I mumble to myself, aware that Jean can hear me though.

My hands skip around the items before I dip it in, grasping a small steel rod and lighter.

I place the rod down for a moment to reach for the cigarette pack that I’d found in Jean’s pocket earlier.

  
Popping it open, I withdraw one and elevate it towards my mouth where I bit down on the end of it. I flick the lighter with my thumb, igniting a bright flame that I use to light the cig.

I took a few puffs, marveling in the feeling that nicotine gives me. I’ve never been much of a cigarette smoker, I prefer more of the harder stuff.

“Want one?” I ask him, gesturing to my (his) cigarette packet. He shakes his head almost immediately.

I chuckle, grabbing the rod again with my now free hand. I raise one end of the steel rod to the flame of the lighter, and keep it there.

“You look a bit tense there, Jean.” I say mockingly. His shoulders were bunched together, quivering in fear, and his legs which were bound in tape, shake slightly.

“Please don’t..” he whispers so low, voice cracking a tad.

Grinning, I walk closer to him and kneel in front of him, still clutching the lighter and the slowly burning steel rod.

“Give me one good reason.” I counter fairly.

“I’ll g-give yo-u anything you want, man.”

I raise my eyebrows at the offer, still grinning. “Anything?”

“Anything! Just name it!” he says, looking the most optimistic that he’s been this night.

My lips press together as I pretend to consider his offer. I knew that nothing would sate me.

“I want to see you bleed.” I hear him gulp audibly and shrink back even more.

I elevate the rod in my hand away from the flame, staring it as I rotate it around in the air.

“I want to hear you scream, Jean.”

  
A few pleads and cries leave his lips as I smile even wider at him.

“You think I’m interested in stupid materialistic shit? You’ve got me all wrong.”

In swift speed, I thrust the rod forward towards his abdomen, jabbing it halfway inside. The sound of skin sizzling from the flaming hot rod fills my ears.

He lets out an ear-piercing scream filled with pain and agony as I let the rod sit there for a while.

He moves around a lot, shaking from the intense pain and trying to get away from me, however it results in him bleeding even more. And I couldn’t have him bleed out just yet.

Laughing loudly down at him, I strain whilst pulling out the rod from him. Blood gushes out immediately after I got rid of the pressure. There was smoke piling out of the deep wound and the sizzling sound was still present.

“S-stop..” he whispers in between each sniffle.

I put the rod over the lighter again, letting it reheat. I do this while taking puffs of the cigarette dangling between my lips.

I couldn’t help but wonder what Levi was up to. Is he still sleeping? Did he notice that I left? He’d probably kill me if he notices.

I chuckle at the irony, and the sound makes Jean open up his tightly shut eyes.

“More?” I ask cheerfully, motioning to the rod.

“N-no, please..” he stumbles over his words, his face contorted in pain. It was a lovely sight.

“Is that a yes?”

“No..”

“Yes?”

“Nn…o”

“Okay.” Without any warning, I stab him again with the rod. In his leg, this time. He screams and screeches in absolute pain as I sit back to observe the sight.

I move back to the table where I left the toolbox. I rummage through the contents and pick out a retractable scalpel. It was similar to my personal switchblade but more precise as I had stolen it from a hospital visit back in the day.

Jean had toned down his screaming. The only noise coming out of him is the occasional sob and groans of hurt.

I turn to face him with the scalpel in my hand. His eyes widened in more fear, even more than when I had used the steel rod. The steel rod was still embedded in his leg, the other half was visible as it wasn’t finally inserted.

“P-please,” he pleads, looking dejected. It was a pitiful sight. His face was pale and covered in sweat and tears.

I chuckle before speaking. “Are you aware of how pathetic you look, Jean?”

“Stop. J-just stop p-please.”

“How about I cut out your tongue, if that’s all you’re going to fucking say?!” I shout at him angrily, my mood taking a switch.

“S-sorry.” he stammers out.

“That’s a bit better!” I praise him ecstatically.

My eyes drift down to his stab wounds, watching the blood pour heavily out. He is definitely going to bleed out sooner than I think.

“You know what? I’ll make this fair.” I say, getting an idea.

I rush towards him, ignoring his heavy flinch, and use the scalpel to slice through the tape binding his two hands together. I shift to his legs and do the same there, watching him slowly readjust his limbs.

He hesitantly cups the deep wound on his abdomen first, using both hands.

I stand up, walk over to the table, and drop the scalpel back in the toolbox. Turning back afterwards.

“Get up.” I order.

“W-what?” he asks, confusion evident on his face.

“Get up and fight me, fist to fist.”

After a second, I see determination take over the fear and confusion in his eyes. He flairs his nostrils, before planting one hand on the ground to help him hobble to a stance.

He stands still, staring at me skeptically, as if I was taking the piss out of him.

I raise both my hands in the air in an innocent way. “I said fair fight.”

I curl my hands in loose fists and position them in front of my face in an optimal fighting stance. I watch as Jean slowly does the same thing, limping slightly because of his injured leg.

I smirk as I notice his eyes quickly flicker to the toolbox on the table.

I decide to lead in the fight, taking a few steps ahead in his direction.

After noticing my advance, he retaliates violently, swinging one arm forward at my torso which I defend by blocking using my arm.

Without giving him time to readjust, I swing my other arm at him, landing a direct left hook to his cheek. He falls back against the wall, and I use his unbalanced state to a deliver strong kick to his side.

My kick results in him falling to the ground, back towards me as he tries to manage the increased bleeding that my hits gave him. I bounce back on my heels, feeling energised after the _warmup_.

His whole body is crouched down, covering my view. He scrambles a bit, sitting up.

“Come on. Giving up already?” I tease when he makes no attempt to stand back up.

When he doesn’t respond, I fear that he is about to pass out from blood loss or something so I move closer, crouching head level with him.

As I touch his shoulder, he abruptly turns, surprising me as he swings one arm around to hit me in the face with an object.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” I yell out as the strong hit makes me fall back on my backside, disorienting me.

I desperately clutch at the corner of my head where the thing hit me, and I feel something wet dripping down my face.

He jumps on me straight away, reeling his arm back to punch me with whatever was in his hand. Was it a rock? It’s possible that he found it laying around as the place was covered in debris.

He hits me again and again but I use my hand to cover my face the best I could even though I couldn’t even see him. My eyes were squeezed shut for protection.

“Fucking die!” he screams out in a hoarse voice.

I somehow manage to shove him off me, rolling away from him as he tries to steady himself.

I immediately get up off the ground, dashing to the table. I grab the first thing I see which is a sledge hammer.

I turn around just in time for Jean to stand up properly, still clutching the large rock in his hand.

“Nice try.”

His eyes widen in fear and I laugh at the sudden change in dominance. Now I had the upper hand.

Tightening my hold on the sledge hammer, I bolt at Jean with the hammer raised in mid air. I see him try to defend himself by blocking his face with his arms but it was futile towards my weapon.

The first hit lands on his arms, making a loud sound. He cries out in pain as I reel back and swing at him again, this time the hammer connects with his head. It results in an odd crunchy sound as the hammer hits.

I couldn’t restrain the laughter that slipped out in the moment. The room was filled with Jean’s screaming, my laugh, and the peaceful sound of bones being crushed.

I wasn’t sure how many times I had continued hitting him with the sledge hammer but as I look down, there was pretty much nothing solid left in Jean.

The floor was coated with his remains. There was a mixture of blood, meat, and pieces of bone scattered all over the ground. It was quite a gruesome sight. I don't usually let anything get this out of control.

I don’t know what was wrong with me. Jean had really pushed my buttons.

I step out of the blood puddle, stumbling backwards to the table and shakily setting the hammer down.

I look down at myself. I was covered in blood to the point where it was dripping off me. I couldn’t go back to Levi like this.

I grimace as the ignored pain in my face becomes obvious. The hits that I took will definitely show. I had to forget about it for now.

I peeled my jacket off and chucked it over Jean’s body, in attempt to somewhat reduce the stench of his corpse. The smell of blood was getting really annoying.

I quickly undress the rest of myself until I was left in my trunks. There was no one here so modesty wasn’t a big deal.

I have a spare change of clothes in my car so I switched the flashlight off and returned everything, readying myself to leave.

I’d have to clean up the place another time as it was nearing morning and I had to sneak back without Levi noticing that I left.

I sprint out of the forest to my car, hurrying inside to turn the heater on. The cold night air was a bitch in my undies.

I change into the spare clothes that were in the backseat. I catch a glimpse of my face in the car mirror as I was putting my shirt on. It was worse than I had thought.

I’ll have to rush to the bathroom when I get back to Levi’s home. There were cuts and scratches all over my face, mostly on the side and cheeks. Did he really hit me that many times?

I sigh exhaustively, turning the car on. I begin driving back as the sun starts coming up.

 

\----------

  
I park my car a street away in case Levi sees it and wonders how it got there.

I make my way to the front door, slowly grabbing and twisting the door knob. I grimace as it makes a loud click and I pray that Levi doesn’t wake up.

I push the door open and step inside quietly. Again, I carefully close the door, trying to make as less noise as possible.

“Where were you?”

I jump in alarm and turn around quickly, gasping as I look over at Levi standing beside the couch with his arms crossed.

I realize my mistake in turning around when his face changes from anger to worry. I feel his eyes roaming all over the marks on my face and I look away in unease.

I nervously bite my lip, not knowing what to say. The intensity of his gaze on me was too much to handle including the shock of him discovering that I’d escaped.

“Who did that?” he finally speaks again in an eerily calm voice while taking a step closer.

“I…” I try to answer but nothing comes out. I was literally speechless. There was nothing I could say.

“Don’t even try to lie, Eren.” he counters in a stern voice.

My lips quiver and I try hard to not cry. I never cry. But I’ve never been in a situation like this where my life can be determined if I utter the wrong word. I didn’t know what to do.

“Come, sit.” he tells me while pointing to the couch.

I slowly and reluctantly walk to the couch, avoiding his eyes as I take a seat on the end far from where he was standing.

“Now, Eren,” he says, “Look at me.”

I hold myself together, crossing my arms over my torso as I hesitantly switch my gaze to him.

I don’t know what my eyes looked like but he seemed to be shocked when I looked up at him.

“For once, I want the truth from you.” he says, sounding desperate.

I stare at Levi. The genuine concern and affection in his eyes made me choke up a bit.

“Can’t..” I croak out, shaking my head repeatedly.

“I’ll help you. You can tell me anything. Please.” he seems less angry than he was minutes ago but I was at a loss for words. There was nothing I could say that wouldn’t make his anger return and I honestly couldn’t handle seeing it again.

I think he saw through my hesitation as he bends down, sitting on the coffee table in front of me. He grabs my hand in a comforting hold.

I try not to flinch when his fingers skim over my knuckles. They were much worse than before, and I had also taken the bandage off them.

“Hold on.” I watch him get up and run to the bathroom before returning with the same first aid kit that he previously used on me.

I sit still, observing him go through the kit, pulling out a few things. He begins by cleaning out the cuts using rubbing alcohol. He was surprisingly gentle, not giving me any reason to move away.

He applies some sort of ointment to each cut then covers them up with small bandages.

The whole time he was patching me up, I had tried to avoid looking into his face which was hard considering how close he was to me.

“Is anything broken?” he questions while pressing lightly on my nose and parts of my face.

"My hand hurts.." I slip out. Levi looks surprised that I had actually uttered a word but he quickly covers up.

"No worries, I can take you to the hospital and get it checked right now." he says reassuringly whilst looking down at my hand.

"Thanks." I mutter awkwardly.

"But before that, you're going to have to start talking."

I huff and lean my back against the couch, slouching slightly.

I'm just so tired of everything. Nothing matters anymore. My parents are dead, Jean is dead, Connie is half dead in hospital. I have no one. There's nothing else for me to even do or be.

Was there a point in lying to Levi? Levi; the only person that stuck with me even after seeing me in my worse state numerous times. He wouldn't judge me, right? I had to trust him.

"Fine."

His eyes widen at the simple word. I can tell that he was holding back his eagerness to press me for information.

"I killed Jean."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Not sure if I should continue this or not. As you can see, I ran out of plot ideas. :c


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Eren's confession to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek where this story is going and I almost wanted to delete this chapter. It's so shit lmaoo but yeaa enjoy lads.

"I killed Jean."

The three words that I'd never thought I'd openly say. I said it. To Levi. Levi, the FBI agent that I met nearly two weeks ago, now knows the truth about me.

I've confessed before, moments before I ended someone's life, I enjoyed spilling secrets about myself for them to carry after they die. I've confessed to Connie, who was almost as fucked up as I am, and he accepted me without hesitation. Would Levi?

I hate police. They never really understand the criminal, always rushing to the law part. Like oh, you killed in self defence? Must be insane. Next.

And I speak from experience.

But Levi is different. He has to be. Otherwise, he's going to get gutted with the blade in my back pocket.

"You _what?"_ Levi rasps, still reeling from the shock of my confession. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

I shrug carelessly, looking down at my nails. "I killed him."

"You fucking what?!" he abruptly yells, standing up close to my face, looking absolutely furious.

"I kidnapped him from his house, took him to my place, then I cut him up." I tell him, calmly in contrast to his angry demeanour.

He covers his mouth in shock, moving to pace around the living room as he processes what I said to him.

I don't blame him, I'd be pretty shocked if I found out that the guy I am supposed to be protecting is in fact a murderer.

"I was right..." he mumbles to himself in between his pacing.

"About what?" I ask curiously, turning to look at him.

"Since the beginning, I knew you weren't as innocent as everyone thought."

He crosses his arms and stops pacing to look at me closely. The betrayal visible in his eyes makes a tinge of guilt go through me.

"I tried to believe it..." he continues in a low tone. "I honestly tried to believe that you were just a troubled boy, that lost his parents too soon."

My lips quiver at the mention of my parents and I break the stare to look down at my hands that were fidgeting nervously.

"But you're more than that, aren't you?" his eyes never shift from me and I start feeling uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I ask, almost stammering.

"What? Eren, you're mentally unstable." he answers in an obvious tone.

"I'm not crazy!" I yell out at him, sitting up abruptly. How could he insult me that much?

"That's what crazy people say." he murmurs under his breath but I catch it.

"Please just- just believe that I'm not insane." I plead. I remember hearing that insult getting thrown at me all the time after my parents death. Eren, the crazy kid that killed his parents' murderers.

Even my doctors questioned my sanity when they found out about what I done. I used to get sent to therapists and hospitals to check my 'mental state' and other psychological crap.

I don't believe that I'm in any way crazy. I'm just different, that's all. Apparently different means you're crazy nowadays.

"I'm just trying to say that murdering someone isn't exactly classified as normal." His mouth contorts into a frown, brows knitting together.

"I'm... sorry." I apologise whilst looking down in shame. Im not even sure why I was apologising to him though. For killing a person? Lying to him? Both? Probably.

"So do you regret it?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

Do I regret it? I'm not even sure of anything now. My head is a mess and I honestly just badly need a drink or smoke to clear it up.

"Can I get a drink first?"

He slowly nods then heads off to the kitchen. He returns with a bottle and two glass cups. He fills both of our cups in halfway and sets the bottle down, switching for his cup.

I glance at the bottle of whiskey and smile approvingly. At least he had decent taste in alcohol.

I grip my own cup and bring the rim to my lips, sipping at the contents.

"What happens now?"

"I... don't know."

"Am I going to jail?" I blurt out, bracing myself for the worst.

He lets out a loud sigh. "No, Eren. I told you I would help you. I'm not going back on my word." he answers sternly.

My face lights up as relief filters through me. At least he's on my side, even though it's probably a risk to his job.

"Well uh, I need to get to work. Can I trust you to stay put?" he asks while standing back up, sparing his watch a glance.

"Yeah, of course." I utter suspiciously too fast.

He raises an eyebrow at me, looking at me pointedly. "Last time I left you alone, you killed someone." he says with a grimace at his own boldness.

I rub the back of my neck nervously, but I don't cower down in defeat.

"No, I promise I won't do anything. I already told you the truth about me. That warrants some sort of trust, right?" I say with confidence. I really had nothing to hide anymore.

"Hmph."

He turns around, reaching for his work jacket that was neatly folded on the second couch. He puts it on and straightens his clothes as I watch.

He faces me again and frowns when he notices me staring directly at him.

"Your tie is just a bit crooked." I say, pointing at the top of his tie which was more than just crooked, it was flimsily done.

"Here." I get up and walk over to him, elevating my hands to his tie. I decide to redo the whole thing, untying the knot. I tie it how I'd usually do it which is a Windsor knot.

I give a friendly pat to his chest after finishing, stepping back to look at his outfit now.

He looks down at the tie curiously and then nods in approval. I notice a hint of a fond smile but it disappears as soon as I see it.

"Well, thank you." he utters, voice sounding somewhat like velvet.

"You're welcome." I reply, proud of my work.

He moves away from me and I try to ignore the odd feeling in my gut.

"I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything." he says loudly as he makes his way to the front door.

"And please don't break my trust." he adds, locking eyes with me for a moment. I didn't intend to break it, but he honestly has to start believing in me.

I mutter out an 'okay' and flop down on the couch after he leaves the house.

\------

  
After Levi left, I done a few things. I took a much needed shower, got all the blood and grime off. I then had breakfast at a restaurant nearby.

Since I was up the entire night, I decided to take a nap, which had turned out longer than a normal nap.

Yawning, I reach over for my phone, plucking it off the bedside table.

There were two missed calls and a text, both from Levi. I open up the text and send him one back.

_Levi: Do you want Thai or Indian?_

_Me: Either is fine._

I stretch my limbs then get up and head to the bathroom to wash up.

As I'm towelling myself dry, my ears catch the distinct sound of a door being unlocked, causing me to freeze in my spot.

As a professional lockpicker, I can tell when a door is being picked or unlocked by a key. Someone was definitely trying to break in through the door.

It's almost four p.m so I don't expect Levi to be back by now and even if he is here, he has his own set of keys anyways, I doubt he'd pick his own locks.

I hold my breath, pulling out my switchblade and flipping it open. I hear the sound of the door being opened. I shiver at the slow creaking noise of the hinge at my highly sensitive ears point out.

I stay in my location, hidden in the bathroom facing the door, in a ready to attack position if the intruder decides to walk in here.

A set of heavy boots trudge loudly through the front door before they slam the door loudly. They were pretty careless for a secretive intrusion. Perhaps they think no one is home? That's an advantage for me.

I feel the sweat pile up behind my neck as I clench my knife even harder in a poor attempt to stop my shaking.

What if they had a gun? I'd be completely at a loss. But I do have the advantage of sneaking on them unknowingly.

The intruder starts to quieten up their footsteps, sometimes standing still. Were they looking around? Trying to find valuables? I don't know but they aren't coming in my direction yet.

Slow, almost silent, footsteps pad to where the kitchen is which is opposite he living room and front door.

Now would be a good time to plan an attack, since this person was taking their time to look around. They would definitely come to my room last. I wasn't going sit still and take the risk when I have the upper hand.

I curse under my breath when I notice that my phone completely ran out of charge. I can't alert anyone about this situation now.

I kick my legs into motion, taking slow quiet steps forward to the exit of the bathroom. I've dealt with situations where I had to ninja my way to a resolution so this isn't a new field.

Once I'm in the hallway, I seriously consider venturing back to my room for a shirt. The house is literally freezing and I'm only in a pair of shorts. Good choices.

I crank my head, peeking from the hallway into the kitchen which is surprisingly empty. Had they moved already?

The only place connected to the kitchen is a small laundry room and the back door. I barely hold back a gasp when a soft chuckle resides from the near the kitchen.

They definitely know I'm here.

I step out from behind the wall, exposing myself in the middle of the room. I draw my switchblade up as my eyes frantically search the kitchen area.

"Show yourself, fucker!" I spit out threateningly, preparing myself for a possible attack.

The intruder lets out a hollow laugh, louder than before, but makes no attempt to move out of hiding.

"Jaeger..."

I gasp at the sound of my surname coming from the intruder. The person sounded strangely similar to Jean that I had to mentally do a double take to remember that I had killed him myself and that it wasn't his spirit coming to haunt me.

I remain in my place, meters from the kitchen, in a defensive stance, waiting for any chance that the intruder will reveal them self.

I turn my head swiftly when I catch the sound of the door being opened.

Levi walks in, first unaware of the situation, he takes one look at me and his mouth drops open in shock.

"Eren, what the fuck?" he squints at me, attempting to perceive what I can possibly be doing.

I wouldn't blame him. I was standing half naked with a knife drawn in front of me in the direction of an empty kitchen. I definitely look weird.

I opened and closed my mouth, struggling to form syllables to explain the dangerous situation.

"T-there's someone in the house!" I inform him urgently whilst gesturing to the kitchen area.

He glances at me skeptically for a moment before deciding to believe me. He drops the brown bag that he was carrying when he walked in.

"Step back."

I silently watch as Levi dips his hand to his waistline, quickly sliding his pistol out using his dominant hand. He outstretches his arm, looking down sight.

He takes slow strides to the kitchen, gun raised and ready to fire. He does a quick sweep of it, then moves on to the laundry room.

I hesitantly watch, clenching my hand tightly. The intruder couldn't have left that fast. I would've heard them exit through the door.

"Eren, there's no one here." he shouts out, flooding me with momentary relief.

He comes back into view, with confusion evident on his face.

"Are you sure someone was here?" he asks, slightly worried.

"Yes! I heard them break in while I was in the bathroom. They came in through the front door." I desperately try to make him understand. My eyes dart around the house anxiously, looking for any signs that I could point out to prove myself.

"Alright, just calm down. They're gone now." he tells me reassuringly. I notice that I had been almost hyperventilating since the beginning of this whole thing.

I place my knife down and take a seat at the couch, clutching at my chest as I try to calm my breathing.

I look up when Levi mirrors my action, sitting beside me, peering at me in worry.

"Did you see them?" he inquires.

I shake my head. "He was hiding the whole time,"

"But he said my surname right before you came walking in, and that's the only thing he done." I continue, staring at the creases forming in Levi's face from his distress.

"That's strange. Stranger because the backdoor is locked, so there's no way he could've left through that." he states, holding his chin in thought.

"And I don't think they can fit through the laundry window." he adds.

We stay silent for a while, both contemplating any possible explanation for what had happened here.

Is it possible that I... imagined it?

I shake my head at that perplexing thought. So now I'm actually turning insane? That's insane. Someone definitely broke in, that knew me, and probably wanted to give me a scare. That was it.

"Whatever, lets eat." I break the silence, sniffing in the smell of delicious Thai food, coming from the abandoned bag in the doorway.

He takes out two containers and serviettes with cutlery and places it down on the coffee table. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got the best dish on the menu."

I reach out for my food, and open it up. I salivate at the delicious aroma emitting from the food.

"This is fine. Thank you, Levi." I tell him, mouth tilting into a small smile.

We eat in comfortable silence except for small comments about the food here and there.

"I still need to learn more about you, Eren." he says in the midst of cleaning up the living room where we just ate. I occupy myself with wiping down the table.

"Especially since I'm risking my job and life by keeping your little secret."

I gulp nervously, uselessly wiping at the already clean table just to avoid his stare.

"Sure, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this cancerous trash.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi helps Eren get rid of a corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be more death and angst so don't be fooled by the ice cream.

"Eren, what is this place?"

"It has the best ice-cream, trust me!" I yell back as I run towards the shop that we parked in front of.

Levi quickly catches up to me, still looking confused.

"I thought you were directing me to where you left Jean's corpse." he says the last part quietly, moving closer to me as he matches my strides.

"I will after we get some ice cream." I tell him cheekily, lips contorting into a small smirk. He huffs out a sigh and drags his feet to the entrance of the shop.

A familiar voice calls out my name as I enter. My gaze lands behind the counter where my old friend Armin is.

"Hey Armin!" I extend my arm over the counter, dapping him in the usual way we used to greet eachother.

"How are you? It's been long." he asks, grinning widely at the sight of me.

"I'm alright, just been busy and shit."

He nods at my reply, shifting his eyes from me to Levi who was standing slightly behind me, looking at the ice cream flavours in morbid curiosity.

"Who's that?" he asks me, keeping his voice low to not let Levi hear him. He had a knowing smirk that I really wanted to slap off.

"This is Levi," I position my hand on his lower back to acquire his attention. He looks over at me first then Armin with a raised eyebrow.

"My personal body guard." I announce, waving a hand forward to gesture at Levi and his brooding face. He looks too unhappy for someone in an icecream store.

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Armin says to Levi in his ever present kind voice, awkwardly waving from where he's standing.

"Likewise." Levi replies dully, lacking any expression. His face is locked in its regular stoic manner.

Armin obviously notices the impassiveness in Levi's demeanour so I try to lighten up the mood to not make Levi look like a grumpy antisocial weirdo.

"Armin is one of my old childhood friends. His parents used to know mine so I got to hang out with him a lot." I inform Levi, a hint of nostalgia evident in my voice.

"Yeah, good times." Armin adds.

I didn't want to hold up the line by chatting so I moved to look at the flavours. There were a few new ones and some of my old favourites that I used to get back in the day.

I point at one of them before asking what Levi wanted. "Mint chocolate, I guess."

I smile at the fact that Levi gave in to the lovely ice cream and actually chose a flavour. No one can reject this heavenly creation.

I tell Armin my order of mint chocolate and mocha almond fudge for me. He scoops the ice cream, secretly adding more for mine to which I thank him for. He winks in return.

Levi pays for the cones, not giving me a choice once again, and we head out back to the car.

"How does yours taste?" I ask him in between licks. I get in the passenger seat, and reach for my seatbelt.

"It's decent."

I sit back in my seat, a smug smile on my face due to the fact that I was the one that introduced him to this place. Even with his reluctance.

"Wipe that look off your face." he grumbles, putting the key in the ignition, powering the car on.

"Now, tell me where Jean's corpse is."

 

  
\----------

 

  
"Seriously? This place looks creepy as fuck." Levi says, angered that he even has to be out here, in the middle of a forest.

I force out a laugh, trying to calm myself down.

What will Levi think of what I've done after he sees Jean's dismembered body? I didn't go into detail about what I done to him so he has no idea what to even expect.

Wouldn't the body decompose? I mean, in my past, I never ever left a dead body out in the open without properly disposing of it. This time, due to my lack of independence, everything is the same as the night that I brought Jean here.

"Levi..." I start, unable to keep the nervousness from my voice.

He turns around from where he's facing the broken down house and looks at me questioningly.

"I...I should go in first." He didn't argue so I moved in front of him, taking the first steps for the roof entrance that I made.

"It looks like it's about to collapse." I hear Levi mutter from under me. I don't disagree. It probably will collapse someday soon.

I climb onto the roof, placing each foot inside until they were dangling and I was seated on one part of the roof. "It's through here." I tell him before dropping inside.

I grunt as I land on the unsteady flooring, my shoes making a wet sound when it connects with the floor. It was dimly lit inside but it was enough to show me that I landed in something very unpleasant.

"Ugh." I pitch my nose with one hand, blocking out the putrid stench of Jean's rotting corpse. I grimace when a few rats scatter away, squeaking, as I interrupt their feeding.

"All good?" Levi yells out from outside.

"Yeah, come through."

I look up to see Levi peeking his head through the hole before unceremoniously dropping into the house, landing with a loud stomp on some of Jean's remains.

He looks up, dusting himself, almost gagging when he takes a whiff of the offending smell reeking from the body.

I watch as he pulls out his phone, turning the flash light on and letting it illuminate the room. He gasps out loud in the silent room, taking a step back away from the horrific murder scene.

My own eyes trail down to investigate what I created. The floor, walls, and ceiling was covered in splatters and huge amounts of blood. It was hard to spot a place that was even remotely clean. It was everywhere.

I spot the remnants of Jean's head. It was dislocated from the rest of the body, and very unrecognisable if it wasn't for the chunk of hair that's still in tact.

"This is..." Levi looks like he's lost for words as he stands there motionlessly. I tilt my head downwards, feeling shame flood within me.

Once again I had disappointed Levi. He'll probably change his mind now and want to just chuck me into a mental asylum. Why would he even waste time on trying to help someone as fucked up as me?

"This is not what I expected." he finally puts his thoughts into words. He sounded disappointed and I couldn't help the grimace that took over my features.

"I'm sorry..." I say, swallowing back the threatening tears that are forming in my eyes.

To make his job easier, I turn around and hold out my two wrists together in front of me, waiting for him to handcuff me.

He cocks his head in confusion at my action.

"Arrest me." I say, voice surprisingly unwavering.

"I..- No, I won't." his voice has an edge to it when he responds.

I frown, not expecting him to reject the offer. He's a cop, shouldn't he want to put away criminals in jail? And here I am, a murderer standing in my own god damn murder scene, and he straight up doesn't give one fuck about arresting me.

He advances towards me, grabbing a hold of my wrists that were stacked next to each other. He gently moves them down until they're by my side again.

"Tell me Eren, do you want my help?"

I gulp, nervous at the intensity shown in his eyes that are locked with mine.

"Yes." I answer, almost stammering.

"Then don't ever say that again." he orders me with so much potency in his voice that I can't help but gape in silence.

My heart clenches in an unfamiliar way. He breaks the stare after a moment, moving to have a closer look at the place.

"You used these?" he changes the subject, thankfully, gesturing at the blood coated tools that I left out on the table. The sledge hammer that I last used is sprawled out on the ground though, a crimson coloured hand print visible on the wooden handle.

I nod my head at him.

He looks around, clicking his tongue as he contemplates a course of action.

"Alright well, go fetch my supplies from the car so we can start working."

"Huh?" I ask, confused. Working on what?

"I have to clean up the evidence, dumbass."

"Ooh, sorry." I hurry to follow what he said, climbing onto the step for the exit before he stops me again.

"Actually... Bring the gasoline can." he says, inspecting the walls for a second.

My eyes widen after I interpret what he meant. He wants to burn the place down.

I didn't want to say it but I actually grew fond of this small hut, as odd as it sounds. It was a good place to go when I wanted to be alone, and just listen to the trees and wind. Even though it was a freaky broken down house.

"Are you sure?" I ask, raising a brow, feeling bad for involving him in this.

He sighs. "Yes, it's the best and fastest method to erase all of this."

 

\----------

 

  
I dump all my tools and weapons in the heavy disposable bag that Levi handed me. Before we can start the fire, he had ordered me to remove all my belongings and to only leave Jean's remains from the house.

He wanted to light the house after the sun set though so we had time to just go over anything that we missed that can be thrown in a trash bag.

"Hey, what if someone sees the smoke?" I ask Levi after taking a seat on the table, exhausted from all the walking and lifting I had to do. Tools are fucking heavy, man.

"If anyone cares enough to call the police, it'll probably be listed as arson. Don't worry." he reassures me, finishing tying up a garbage bag which he passes to me to hold.

"Put that last bag in the boot then we'll get started." he says, moving to fetch the gasoline can.

Nodding, I hurl myself up through the exit hole for the hundredth time, while carrying a heavy ass bag.

I speed walk the short distance to the car, completely missing the figure that was standing nearby.

I pull out the keys and press the trunk unlock button, placing the bag down momentarily to fully open up the trunk.

"Hi there!"

I gasp loudly, unable to stop from jumping back fearfully at the surprise of another person being here. But who would even come here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment if you spot any mistakes or errors because I can't write for shit and I'm on my phone. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see who this stalker is


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets a suspicious stranger and Levi burns a house down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries are great ^ btw anything in italics represents flashbacks.

_I speed walk the short distance to the car, completely missing the figure that was standing nearby._

_I pull out the keys and press the trunk unlock button, placing the bag down momentarily to fully open up the trunk._

_“Hi there!”_

_I gasp loudly, unable to stop from jumping back fearfully at the surprise of another person being here. But who would even come here?_

At the spur of the moment, I quickly reach for the abandoned bag beside my foot and shove it in the back of the car, shutting it closed before the stranger can get a glimpse of what’s inside.

“W-what? Who are you?” I recover from the heart attack I almost had. Clutching at my chest to help slow my erratic breathing.

He comes into sight from around the car, raising his hands in mock surrender. I look him up and down straight away, trying to somehow perceive what kind of person he is. He’s slightly taller than me with short brown hair that is parted and specks of freckles on his face, making him look like a teenager but I knew better.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he apologises, chuckling a little. He lowers his hands, one moving to casually hold onto his messenger bag.

I stare at him warily, squinting my eyes in suspicion. “What are you doing out here then?”

His gaze switches from me to pointedly look around the trees that are before us. “I’m new in town, and I heard that there are some nice places to camp so I came out to have a look.”

Now that he mentions that, he does kinda look like a tourist with his sunglasses that are perked on top of his cap, and his bag. That’s probably what he is. A tourist.

I let out a friendly sounding laugh, feeling stupid after my mind was making up stupid theories on who this guy is.

“Oh alright. Sorry, I just thought you were a killer or something.” He giggles in response.

I wasn’t about to let my guard down, though. He can still be dangerous. But he has no idea who he’s up against if he does try anything.

“About what you said, uhm, I don’t think this place is suitable for camping but I can suggest a different one if you’re willing to drive an extra hour.” I tell him, returning to the previous topic.

“Great! Please do tell me.” he says, excitedly.

I give him directions to a much bigger forest that is on the opposite side of the town. The further the better, and I had to make sure he doesn’t return to this place again.

Glancing down at my watch, I emit a long sigh at the amount of time that I’d wasted. Levi can be quite impatient.

The stranger extends his hand out to shake mine and I accept it. “Well. Thank you very much.”

“No worries, bud.” I reply, smiling politely.

He lets go out my hand and moves back, before turning to face me again, as if he almost forgot something.

“Do you..- Do you maybe want to grab coffee sometime?” he asks hesitantly, his freckled cheeks turning a light shade of pink. His hand fiddles with the strap of his bag.

My eyes widen in surprise. I was definitely not expecting that. I’ve also never been asked out or been on dates. But it’s probably just coffee, nothing major.

“Sure, why not?” I shrug one shoulder. I’m hoping my image of carelessness makes me look somewhat cool.

“Great! Here, put your number in my phone.” he says with a cute smile adorning his slightly pink face. He pulls out his phone and I enter in my details.

“Eren… Jaeger?“ He tests out my surname, unsure of its pronunciation. I’d probably feel offended on another day but the way he spoke caught my attention.

_The intruder lets out a hollow laugh, louder than before, but makes no attempt to move out of hiding._

_"Jaeger…”_

_I gasp at the sound of my surname coming from the intruder. The person sounded strangely similar to Jean that I had to mentally do a double take to remember that I had killed him myself and that it wasn’t his spirit coming to haunt me._

“Sorry, did I say it wrong?”

I blink twice, clearing my mind from the memory before shaking my head frantically. “No, haha, you said it perfectly.” I force out a small laugh, sneaking another glance at my wristwatch.

If this is the actual house intruder from the other night, he must want something from me. This guy must be determined if he has the audacity to break into my house, then a day later stalk me in public.

I forgot that I didn’t ask for his name so I get his attention as he is turning to walk away.

“My name’s Marco!” he answers loudly, voice sounding like honey to the point where it was revolting. He’s most likely a liar too.

“On your way then, Marco boy.”  
I inhale sharply as my attention snaps to a deep voice a few metres away.

I bite my lip, looking between both Levi and Marco. Levi was openly glaring at Marco as he finally comes closer to us and out of the forest. Marco didn't seem the least but intimidated which can proved by the amused smirk plastered on his face.

“No problem, I was just leaving. I'll give you a call sometime, Eren.” He walks off, not without giving a wink, before I had a chance to say anything. I watch him as he walks away, hand in his pocket, looking completely laid-back.

It’s silent as we both wait for Marco to be out of view before we can engage in conversation. I let out a breath that I'd been holding, slightly nervous to see Levi’s reaction to what he had walked into.

“Who the fuck was that?” There's definitely anger in that question, and something else.

“He's new in town. Thought this place was good for camping but I sent him off so everything's fine.” I inform him.

I don't know why I'm holding back the information that there's a high chance that this guy is the burglar from the house. I guess I wanted to find it out myself without dragging Levi in all my troubles. He's already in enough and the last thing I need is for his life to be in jeopardy.

He squints and raises one delicate eyebrow, seeming puzzled.

“Why did you let him leave after he saw us? We could've got rid of-“ he pauses, taking a breath and loudly exhaling as one of his hands elevate to pinch the bridge of nose in frustration.

“Got rid of him?” I finish his sentence for him. Would he actually sink to the extent where he would kill a witness that may or may not see his corruption? Was I really rubbing off on him? Or is this a side of Levi that only I am capable of unveiling?

“I didn't mean that...” he counters in a low tone, almost sounding convincing. I scoff, hiding a grin.

“Lets just get on with this.”

We make our way back the house; which now reeks of gasoline. I stand at a safe distance, observing Levi as he readies a single match. He flings it onto a short trail of gas that leads to the house so that he has time to move away.

He jogs up to me, and we stand in silence, captivated by the movement of the fire as it slowly but eventually reaches the house.

\---------------------------

We left the burning house after a while. There wasn't much smoke, which was my biggest concern, and there was no traffic nearby so overall, it worked out well. Now there isn't much connecting me to Jean’s murder, keeping me in the clear. That is unless Levi decides to do his proper job. But I'm content with whatever decision he makes. Whether it's to arrest me or side with me.

I was still reeling about the guy I met; Marco. Is he going to call me like he promised? I had to find out more about him before I take action. There's still a fifty percent chance that he's not the home intruder.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” I glance up at Levi from the bed I'm laying on, observing him as he folds his clean clothes nearly. His neatness was really getting to me. Why does he waste his time folding when he can just chuck it in there?

“That guy that saw us in the forest- he invited me for coffee.” I tell him, flipping on my side and leaning my chin on my elbow.

“Huh? Why?” He pauses his folding to switch his attention to me.

I shrug one shoulder. “He's a friendly guy. Probably wants to hang out or something.”

He squints, causing a crease to appear between his brows. “Right. Do you have his full name?”

“Nah. Why?” I ask, confused.

“He looks sketchy. I want to look him up in the police database.”

“I'll ask him tomorrow.” If he even calls. I didn't receive any text or call all night and now it's almost twelve am. He might've changed his mind.

“Tomorrow eh? I have to go back to work tomorrow.” He grunts as he tiredly drops onto the bed, laying face down next to me. He looks beyond exhausted and I felt responsible for it.

“Sorry for exerting you out today.” I mention the whole cleanup that we did for hours.

“It's fine, brat. Anything for you.” he mumbles, voice muffled from the pillow that his mouth is pressed against.

I stretch my arm out to the bedside table, turning the lamp off before moving back to face Levi in the now dark room.

His hair is messily covering most of his face, and I would've laughed if it hadn't been for the calm silence present in the room. I pull the blanket from the end of the bed up and over us.

The warmth radiating from the closeness of Levi’s body helps me fall asleep with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Does anyone even read this anymore? Shits going down next chapter if u do still read.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets up with Marco. Levi discovers an odd letter at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread this chapter ten times and each time it's cringier than before. smh why are there 17 chapters

“Ugh, let go of me you stupid brat.”

“…Nooo”

I tighten my hold on the comfy body that is writhing in my arms, trying to push me away with a weak effort. I keep my head tucked in the crook of his neck as I try to hopefully fall back into sleep.

He lets out an aggrieved sigh and stops struggling and I chuckle quietly against his shoulder.

“Seriously Eren, I have work in half an hour.” I grunt in displeasure at his statement, wanting to just stay in bed all day and ignore important crap.

“And you have that coffee date, right? You don't wanna be late.” He tries again. I bolt up, remembering everything from yesterday.

Marco. I have to meet him today. I need to find out who he really is.

Levi makes an approving sound after I difficultly untangle my limbs from his. I flip over to the other side, eagerly snatching my phone off the table side.

I look at the most recent texts which is from an unknown number.

**X: Hello this is Marco from yesterday. I was wondering if you want to have breakfast together? Or lunch, whatever works out well.**

**X: You are Eren, right?**

I stare at the text, rereading it a couple of times as if it has some sort of hidden clue. Just what does this guy want? And am I even safe to meet up with him? I'm probably overreacting but I have a right to be skeptical about a guy I just randomly met. In a god damn forest too.

“Someone is rather excited.” Levi's mocking voice pulls me out of my reverie and I turn around to give him a glare.

“I am not.” I reply, still groggy from waking up so early.

“Hey it's cool that there's something to distract you from murder while I'm at work. Plus I'm sure you'll have fun.” He says whilst pulling out his work suit from his closet.

I hum in response to Levi while my fingers dance around the screen, struggling to find a way to text Marco back. I end up just typing up a quick simple ‘yes’ to the breakfast offer and wait for him to tell me the restaurant name were going to.

Putting my phone away, I walk over to my temporary closet that Levi had set up for me when I moved in, and rummage through all my clothing. What am I even supposed to wear? Just casual clothes? Or is there a dress code for breakfast dates?

“First date?” Levi asks, with no hint of mockery in his voice. Surprisingly.

“Uhh, yeah.”

He clicks his tongue, moving to look at a few articles of clothing in my drawer. He shoves them back in the drawer before going back to his closet.

“Would this fit you?” He asks, holding up a charcoal button down shirt. It didn’t look like something I'd ever wear. I doubt dark colours suit me.

“Um, I think so.” I reach for the shirt, putting it on straight away as I was already shirtless anyway. I button it up, leaving the top two undone. It felt snug fitting but the sleeves were the right size and the hem was just a centimetre too short. Overall, it fit well.

I stand at the tall mirror, looking over the shirt on my form. It was a tad tight around my shoulders and biceps, but I think it amplifies my muscular side, which is not so bad.

“Is it alright?” I ask Levi, feeling self conscious after noticing him concentrating on me and not even speaking his opinion at all.

He clears his throats and finally looks away. “Yeah, yeah it looks good.”

“Too good.” he mutters under his breath.

I chuckle and search for a clean pair of jeans to go with the shirt as I complete my outfit.

 

\----------------------------------

 

I readjust my position on the booth, nervously circling the outline of my pistol’s handle. I had picked up my old Glock and tucked it into the front of pants as a safety measure. I didn't know if I would need to use it but it made my nerves relax a bit having a weapon within my reach.

I take another glance at my watch, counting down the time until Marco would be here. He said ten AM sharp he'd come here but I decided to be extra early for no particular reason.

The bells at the entrance rings and I glance up for the hundredth time, checking who's entering. I sigh out of relief when I recognise the person entering the restaurant; Marco.

I wave him over to my table at the corner of the restaurant. He spots me and jogs over. I stand up and greet him properly before taking a seat back down.

“Sorry, did I keep you waiting?” he asks, looking genuinely upset.

I shake my head profusely. “No, no. I'm just an early person.”

He breaks out into a smile at my reply, then reaches for the menu on the table. I do the same thing.

“So, what will you be having?” I scan through the menu items, trying to pick something simple. I wasn't in the mood for a big ass breakfast, and something sweet sounded good.

“The strawberry pancakes look nice, how about you?” I ask, meeting his gaze.

“Hmmm. I'll have the egg omelet with hashbrowns.”

“Great, I'll go order them. Wait one second.” I get up before he could protest, making my way to the counter. I place the orders, and stand around for a bit.

I don't know why I feel anxious. I've killed people for hell’s sake, and now I can't sit down for just a stupid date? Man, I'm getting soft.

Biting my lip and clenching my hand, I slowly walk back to the booth, sliding in.

He raises an eyebrow when he sees me sit down. “Is the line long?” he asks, probably because I took so long when I was just wasting time and also, the counter isn't visible from this corner of the café.

I shake my head, making myself look confused.

He smiles again, accentuating his dimples and showing off his row of white straight teeth. He's very attractive, but I was getting annoyed with how cocky he is.

“So, tell me something about yourself.” He says while we wait for the food to arrive.

“There's not much to know.” I say, drily.

“Oh come on. Like how many siblings do you have? Do you study? Work?” he pushes, desperate to make conversation.

I fiddle with the collar of my shirt, busying my hand as I answer. “One sister, no parents, unemployed drop-out.”

I watch him hide his surprise at my depressing answer. It was the truth, anyway. I wasn't going to lie in this date. But I also wasn't going to tell him that I've worked as a drug dealer before, and done jobs for illegal gangs.

He gives me a solemn nod, a crease forming in between his brows as he shows sympathy.

“Do you have any interests? Or hobbies?” he steers the subject away from my depressing answers.

“I used to.” I scratch my chin in thought.

He looks a lot more interested in the subject now that I gave a somewhat decent answer.

“You were at a forest yesterday. What were you doing? Exploring?” he asks. We both look up as the waiter comes through with our plates of food but we continue the conversation.

Can I tell him that I was burning a body to get rid of evidence? Probably not.

“Yeah, sorta. I like walking in nature and looking at nice sceneries. It's my one of my favourite things to do.” It was half of the truth.

“Me too! I'm actually studying photography and nature is my main focus.” He breaks out into a grin, wrinkles forming at the side of his eyes.

I thank the waiter, and pick up my knife and fork, digging into my pancakes.

“That sounds fun.” I say between bites.

“It is! I'll show you some of the photos I took, if you want.” he says excitedly.

My phone buzzes and I check it quickly. It was a text from Levi.

**Levi: I got a weird ass anonymous letter today. Any chance it was you playing a prank?**

I frown, typing up a message back.

**Me: No? What letter?**

I put my phone away and go back to eating, trying to shove aside a bad feeling in my gut. I calm down a bit as I rest one hand on the handle of my pistol.

Everything is fine. It's just paranoia.

I look up, switching my attention back to Marco who was blabbering something about cameras and photos.

“… He was actually a good photographer. Despite his inexperience, his shots were all professional. It probably runs in the family.” he ends with a chuckle.

“Huh? Who?” I wasn't listening at all so I missed the detail on who he is talking about.

“Who else? My brother! I only have one after all.” he says in an obvious tone.

“He's from around this area. You might know him, his name is Jean.”

My eyes widen, and I drop my fork with a loud clank onto the plate. I quickly recover however, by muttering an apology and picking the fork back up.

“Never heard of him.” My eyes look down at my plate, avoiding his.

It could be a different Jean. Don't jump to conclusions, Eren.

I tighten my hold on the pistol.

“Aw, really? Maybe these photos can ring a bell.” I watch closely as he unzips his messenger bag, looking through it.

He pulls out a folder and slides it across to me. I cautiously accept it, and flip it open.

“What the _fuck_?”

I slam it closed after seeing the first photo as my eyes dart around our booth, checking if anyone saw out of precaution.

No way. This is unreal. This is a nightmare. There's no way he could have photos of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger haha. I wasn't going to end it like that but I was tired and it was 2 am. 
> 
> Tune in for next chapter where I reveal that the photos are actually Eren's nudes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a summary so like basically eren has to fuckin deal with some blackmailing cunt and levi has no fuckngn idea what's goin g on as usual and yeah that's it. I will edit this later probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I actually put effort for once in this chapter so enjoy haha.

_“Aw, really? Maybe these photos can ring a bell.” I watch closely as he unzips his messenger bag, looking through it._

_He pulls out a folder and slides it across to me. I cautiously accept it, and flip it open._

_“What the fuck?”_

_I slam it closed after seeing the first photo as my eyes dart around our booth, checking if anyone saw out of precaution._

_No way. This is unreal. This is a nightmare. There's no way he could have photos of that._

"Do you still not remember him? I mean, you _did_ gut him up and leave his rotting body in the middle of a forest." he refutes, staring directly in my eyes, as if challenging me to deny the accusations.

"How..?" I say, unable to manage a complete sentence because of shock.

He casually takes a bite of his food before answering. "How? I followed you, dumbass."

I shake my head slowly, momentarily stunned in silence. How can this be happening? What will Levi think about this?

In a fit of rage, I discretely slip out my pistol, hiding it under the table. Extending my arm, I threateningly tap the nuzzle against Marco's crotch.

"I won't hesitate." I try to gain the upper hand.

His eyes drop down, and a gruesome smile takes over his face. He soon breaks out into laughter and I stare at him in mild surprise.

"A tad early for second base. This is only our first date." He chuckles into his hand.

"I will fucking shoot you." I snap at him, pushing the nuzzle forward.

“Is this the same gun you used to kill my brother? Or was it the sledgehammer that ended him?"

I stay silent at that, still gripping the pistol tightly.

He cools down on the laughing, sitting back up straight. He grabs his fork, finishing the end of his plate.

"Give me a chance to speak first, will you?"

I tilt my head, still glaring at him, as I motion for him to keep speaking. He has to want something. He'll definitely want to blackmail me with these photos.

The corner of his mouth raises up in a smile of victory before he begins talking again.

"You might wanna take a look at the rest of the folder." he advises.

Reluctantly, I extend my arm to grab the folder again. I open it, inspecting each photo.

There are enough photos to not only land me in prison but for Levi to lose everything, including his badge.

There's photos of me dragging Jean out of the car, Jean’s mutilated corpse, Levi and I at the abandoned house before and after it was set on fire. It all lined the dots up to link Levi and I to the case of Jean; the missing criminal that's wanted.

There's also a written report on everything that Marco saw when he took the photos, like a documentary.

I was at a complete loss for words. I was stupid and distracted to the point where I didn't check my surroundings and now my stupid mistakes are costing me my life, and Levi’s.

“What's stopping me from shooting you now? Huh?” I spit out, gritting my teeth and flaring my nostrils.

“Aside from the fact that we're in a public place? Well, you'll ruin you and your _boyfriend’s_ life.”

“How are you going to report us when you're _fucking_ _dead_?” I retort ruthlessly.

“Good question. If you kill me now, there'll be no one to reset the twenty-four hour email timer.”

I squint in confusion. What is this guy even on?

“Allow me to elaborate,” he reclines back in his chair, folding his arms before continuing, “Everything in this folder is in an email to the Chief of the Federal Bureau. It's programmed to send at 12 pm every day unless I cancel it. So basically, if I'm unable to access my email then you're gone, buddy.”

I gape at him, stunned in silence as I comprehend what he means. I can't kill him. I can't even let him get hurt. My life is depending on his well being. And it's as fragile as something simple like a car accident. If Marco dies, I get exposed.

“More pancakes?” he gestures at my empty plate. I shake my head in bewilderment.

My phone buzzes again, most likely Levi texting. I ignore it though, as I sit there contemplating my next choice my actions to deal with Marco.

There isn't much I can do.

He raises his eyebrow, looking pointedly at my pocket where my phone rung from. “That letter that I gave to Levi? It's to show you that I'm capable of doing anything and going anywhere.”

My breath gets caught in a gasp at the realisation that he had been in the headquarters himself.

I slowly recoil my pistol from under the table, sighing in defeat as I tuck it back in my pants.

“Good boy. That's what I expect from now on.” He pauses.

“Obedience.”

I scoff at him. As if I'd be obedient to an asshole like him.

He abruptly stands up from the booth. I look up at him questioningly.

“I'll text you soon,” he moves out of the booth, but turns around last second, “And for your sake, don't tell Levi about this. Or anyone. Got it?”

I nod slowly.

He walks off, seeming satisfied with my response. I stay in my seat for a while, thinking over the events of today.

What do I do? I want to tell Levi badly but I don't want to risk stepping out of line. So far, my plan to get out of this predicament is to simply just follow whatever Marco says. He's the one in total control. And if I listen to him, hopefully he'll delete the evidence.

I cringe at the thought of hiding this from Levi. Even though I made an oath to never lie again to him. This lie will hopefully save both of our futures as even Marco ordered me not to tell anyone.

Rubbing away the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes, I pull himself out of the booth, hugging my quivering frame together. I just need to go home and drink myself into forgetting this fucked up morning.

\-------------------------

I went back home after a quick stop at the liquor store for some Hennessy. It's been a while since I've bought or drank any alcohol and after the news I received today—I definitely need to clear my head and whiskey is my best friend.

I grab a glass tumbler from the kitchen, my bottle then I walk over to the television, switching it on. I flip through the channels; stopping on some random action film from the nineties. Not bad.

I pour the Hennessy into my cup, filling it up to the brim, then I down it all in one go; feeling the familiar buzz of alcohol flood through me.

I drank more, and more, only stopping when I felt my phone vibrate, indicating a text. I set my cup down and withdraw my phone. I instantly sober up after seeing it was a text from Marco.

**Freckled Cunt: Are you ready for your first task?**

**Freckled Cunt: Or have you had a change of mind about this whole thing? Prison is not that bad.**

**Me: I'm ready as ever and I'd rather keep my freedom. Cheers.**

**Freckled Cunt: Get Levi to trust you.**

**Me: What why?**

**Freckled Cunt: Because I need you to steal something of his that only you would be capable of reaching.**

**Me: What thing? Is it in the house?**

**Freckled Cunt: No. In his personal work office. Enough questions, call me when you make it in there.**

**Freckled Cunt: You have 48 hours.**

I have a fucking time limit? I huff out a breath, laying back down on the couch whilst rubbing my face in annoyance. What is the ‘thing’ that this guy really wants? And why is it in Levi’s office?

My ears pick up the sound of the front door being unlocked. I abruptly stagger to a stance–fairly intoxicated from all the Hennessy I drank. I withdraw my pistol from where it's still tucked in my pants and raise it up, aiming at the door one-handedly. I wasn't about to take any risks.

“Whoa.”

Relief floods through me as Levi steps inside the house, closing the door after himself. He stares at me expectantly, confusion edged on his face. My arm slips back down, and I let out a breath I've been holding.

“Why do I always come home to you doing weird shit?” he asks with a disappointed sigh, shaking his head as he slips his shoes off and onto the shoe rack.

“S-sorry. It's kind of a reflex…” I stutter out an apology, somehow managing to not collapse on my ass even with the amount of alcohol in my system.

“Tch, and why are you even carrying a gun?”

I shrug one shoulder. “I dunno. For protection?”

“Do you not feel safe here?” he asks in a more serious tone, looking a tad insecure.

“No no, I do.” I grab onto the couch to steady myself, still standing up.

“Right,” he takes his jacket off, placing it on the coat hanger, “Because you can move back out to your apartment if you want. There's nothing stopping you."

He walks into the living room, and places a brown food bag on the table. He frowns when his eyes set on the nearly empty bottle.

“Nah, I like staying here. I don't have to pay rent.” I smirk at him, carefully taking a seat back down. He does the same.

“Any reason as to why you drank an entire bottle of Hennessy?” he gestures at the bottle, raising one thin eyebrow in question.

“Bad day.” I mutter, avoiding his stare. I sink back in my spot.

“Same here, but you don't see me drinking my problems away.” He opens the bag and retrieves two burgers wrapped up, placing one on my side of the table.

_Get Levi to trust you._

I think back to the texts Marco sent me. I have to get Levi to fully trust me but with the way I act, he's just going to hate my guts.

“Work just sucks, man.” he says after a while as we both eat our burgers.

“Why? Anything happen?” I ask.

He reaches for my bottle and cup, serving himself some Hennessy. He sips it slowly. “Your case is still open and everyone is wasting their time searching for Jean.”

“And they're relying on me to guide them–as the leader of the squad. It's a shit fest, honestly, because I'm the one that fucking set our suspect’s dead body on fire.”

A pang of guilt hits me like a brick knowing that it was my fault that he had to clean up my stupid mess. If I had just kept my mouth shut that night instead of confessing to him, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Better yet, if I hadn't messed with Jean in the beginning, my life would've been blessed.

But there's no point dwelling on the unrepairable past. Right now I have to focus on saving Levi from Marco.

“I'm sorry for involving you in my shit.” I say sincerely, gazing at him.

“Yeah, well your shit is my shit now, brat.” He finishes his drink and raises to a stance, picking up the trash from the table. I do the same, helping him clean up.

I get up too fast, stumbling into Levi after a failed attempt to gain my balance. His hand shoots out instantly to steady my drunk self.

“Whoa. Ok, you're going to bed.” He pulls me along with him towards the bedroom. I almost lose my stepping, managing not to by grabbing onto Levi’s shoulder.

“Hah, I'm fine Levi.” I sigh in annoyance when he ignores me, continuing to drag me. We reach the bedroom and he unceremoniously dumps me atop the mattress. I grunt and sit up in attempt to move.

“Just sleep it off. You're too drunk to do anything right now.” he instructs in a tone reserved for mothers only. I let out a small whimper of protest at him.

“But I miss you.” I drawl out my words, reaching out to grab his arm as he's about to turn and leave. He gives me an annoyed look so I release his arm defeatedly.

“I'll get you some medicine and water first then I'll come to bed, okay?” he asks softly. I nod my head in response and shift under the duvet, curling up. I love when he uses that particular voice. Makes me feel somewhat loved.

He leaves and comes back in a short period of time, as promised with a cup of water and pills.

“So, how was the date with freckle boy?” he asks, filling in the silence as he moves around the room, picking and shifting around some of his stuff. “It was fine. He's a nice guy–just not really my type.” I figure I should hold off on the truth about the date from hell.

“Uhuh,” he pauses and tilts his head in interest, “What is your type then?”

Do I even have a type? I barely date.

“I dunno. It's not something I’ve gave much thought on.” I sit up and lean my head on my hand, observing Levi as he pulls out new clothing for tomorrow and sets it on a chair.

“I won't judge. Is it serial killers?” he chuckles at his own comment. “What? No!” I exclaim, huffing at his ridiculous question.

He raises his hands in the air innocently. “Hey, I've seen shit like that before. Don't blame me.”

“Mhm. Well, no, I'm not attracted to serial killers.” Unless you were one.

“Okay okay. I believe you.” he says with a breathy chuckle.

I avert my gaze after he starts stripping off his work clothes. Even though the room is dark, except for the small lamp on the bed side, I could still see his body well enough. But I didn't want to get caught ogling him.

Facing the other side of the room, opposite from Levi, I think over how I'm going to complete Marco’s stupid task. Idiot acts like I'm his personal slave and I so badly want to tear apart his fucked up freckled face. Disfigure him. I'll do the same thing to him that I done to Jean–only worse.

I clench the duvet in my hand tightly, turning my knuckles white from the pressure. Biting down on my teeth hard, I try to ease off the anger boiling in me.

It's only a wave of anger. I'm fine. I'm alright.

I take in deep breaths and exhale slowly; a method that my doctor used to suggest, though I never believe useless shit like that. I preferred to take my anger out on people. But for Levi, I figured I should start taking a different approach to how I manage my anger.

I turn and face the ceiling after I hear Levi going into the bathroom.

Ugh, tomorrow is going to be a shit day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment if you spot any mistakes because I'm illiterate as fuck. Tune in next chapter where I reveal Eren's sexuality.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im giving up on this summary that's it ok just read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19. Yikes. I'll be ending this at 30?¿ maybe. Idk. It's trash and unedited.

Less than 48 hours.

I have less than two days to do the task that Marco assigned me. I thought about maybe telling Levi about all of it, he would know what to do to help me. But I just didn't want to risk it.

This guy is smart. If he notices that there's a chance that he’ll lose against me, I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to report us in with the evidence.

So as I sit on the kitchen counter with my cup of coffee, I observe Levi making his tea and breakfast.

“Want some toast?” he asks and I graciously accept it from his plate. He grabs his tea mug by the rim and sits down on one of the kitchen chairs.

“Got any plans today?”

“Uh, not really. Might go for a drive.” I shift my attention away from my steaming coffee to gaze at Levi. He actually looks really good sitting there with his white shirt’s sleeves rolled up.

Through all the time that I've lived with Levi, I've never really focused on how handsome he is. He really has no flaws at all, from the raven hair that complimented his fairly pale skin to the lean muscles in his back that I've slept against numerous times. He's almost perfect.

“Why do you look like you wanna stick your dick in my eye socket?” he asks bluntly while I didn't realise that I was staring at him unashamedly.

“Wh-what?! I don't!” I stutter out a reply, eyes widening at how he said something so vulgar so easily. He raises an eyebrow at me, looking uninterested as always.

“I mean you have n-nice eyes but–no way.” I cringe internally and turn around in my spot to avoid letting him see my embarrassed face.

I hear him let out an amused chuckle. “I'm kidding, brat. You have nice eyes too.” He gets up to place his empty cup in the sink and starts washing it.

I hear a familiar text sound from my phone, and immediately pull it out of my shorts pocket. My heart beats faster when my eyes land on the name of the text sender—Marco.

**Freckled Cunt: Any progress, Jaeger?**

**Me: I'm trying hard.**

**Freckled Cunt: Well hurry the fuck up.**

Ignoring his last annoying text, I angrily shove my phone back in my shorts, hopping off the kitchen counter.

If I'm going inside the FBI headquarters I'll need to look like I fit in.

I head into the bedroom and change into the most formal outfit I have; which is just black denim jeans, the charcoal button down shirt that Levi gave me, and my own favourite leather jacket since it’s more windy today.

I try to fix my naturally messy hair in the mirror by using my fingers, but it ends up looking worse so I let it be.

Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my empty backpack, I finally hear Levi leaving. He yells out a goodbye and exits through the front door.

After waiting a few seconds, I race to the window, pulling the curtain aside a bit to look outside.

If I'm going to follow him to his work place, I have to leave after he does. So when he eventually drives away, I sprint out to my own car, hurriedly turning it on.

I follow his car the whole duration, making sure I'm a few cars behind him to not arouse suspicion.

My first problem arises when I can't go into the private employee car park due to me not having a keycard. With a huff, I park outside in the public then head inside the headquarters.

The lobby is surprisingly not that packed with people–a bunch of guys and ladies in suits holding suitcases, some elder people, civilians, and more. It's considerably large lobby with a line to the about five receptionists with desks.

I stand around awkwardly in the middle of the room, fiddling with my jacket zipper as I ponder what to do. There's no way past the lobby without getting checked by the security guards at the doors, and even so, I'd need a reason to go inside.

“Next!” I hear a loud high pitched voice break through my thoughts. Glancing up, startled, I realise that it's my turn in the line to go next.

“Next please! Come on!” the lady calls out again, glancing right at me. I have no choice but to move forward, advancing towards the front desk. I nervously swallow, hoping my anxiety doesn't show on my face as I stand in front of the counter.

“How may I help you?” her voice is still as loud as before, except with more enthusiasm.

“Umm, I-I…”I probably look lost as I stand there, unsure of what to even say.

Her head snaps up at my voice like she just heard the greatest sound in the world. She pushes the rim of her glasses up to her eyes, squinting at my face before she squeals in joy.

“Oh my god! Eren!” She shoves me into a hug despite the counter being in the way–acting like I was her long lost friend.

“Uhm… Hi?”

“Do you remember me? We met before. I'm Hanji!” She reels back from me, sitting down in her chair.

“Yeah, of course.” Not really. Might of met her a few weeks back but I have terrible memory.

Her face brightens up with a wide smile, happy at the revelation. She straightens her posture back up, looking as professional as she was before.

“I take it you're here to see Mr Ackerman or something?”

I nod, feeling the nerves rise up again in my stomach.

“Okay! I'll give him a ring for you.” Fuck no.

“No no no. You don't have to.” I say eagerly, stopping her mid-way from picking up the phone. She turns her head up in confusion.

“If you could just show me to his office that'll be great.” I don't know how I said that without stuttering, but I was feeling a bit more confident now. I'm going to do this.

“Oh hah! Tryna surprise him?” she says in a suggestive tone, giving me a wink.

“No! Definitely not in that way.” I reassure her, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks. Why does everyone assume Levi and I are together? We don't even look like a couple.

“Sure, Eren, sure.” She pulls out a visitor pass from the drawer and slides it over to me. “Just go through there,” she points at the guard in front of a door, “He’ll guide you to wherever you want to go, just show him the pass.”

“Alright. Thank you.” I nod at her respectively and head to my destination.

The guard does a quick frisk of my clothes, checking for illegal items, before letting me pass. However, I decline his offer to show me around. I'll just figure out where Levi’s office is by myself.

Which leads me to my second problem—Levi may or may not be in his room. There's a chance that he won't be, but it's a fifty-fifty chance.

I walk away from all the frantic workers running around the headquarters and into a quiet hallway. Pulling out my phone, I text Marco.

**Me: I’m almost there. I need details on what you want me to steal.**

**Freckled Cunt: A case folder. Call me when you're inside.**

**Me: Are you insane? I can't do that.**

**Freckled Cunt: It’s that or jail. Pick.**

**Me: Fine.**

I resist the urge to chuck my phone at the wall, instead I shove it back in my pocket.

There's a risk that I'll get caught stealing the case. But even that is a better option than to be sent to jail without a doubt.

I can do this. For Levi.

Even though I'll be stealing Levi’s things but still. This is the better option.

As I stand there in the hallway, I notice that there are a few rooms near me, each with a window and blinds. And to my luck, I spot one that has ‘L. Ackerman’ embedded on the door.

Walking over, I cautiously lean my ear against the door, listening for any indication that someone is in there. It appears to be completely silent but I test it by knocking lightly on the door.

I get no response.

Jumping into action, I pull out my trusty lock pick tool, inserting it into the key hole of the door. After a few twists and turns, it jolts open, successfully unlocked.

Sighing in relief, I enter the office and flick the light switch on before closing the door behind me. I take a minute to look around, spotting a photo frame that is flipped downwards. Feeling curious, I turn it upright to have a look and it's a photo of Levi embracing a tall blonde guy at what appears to be a snow rink.

“Aw, cute.” I mumble to myself. I place the frame back, turning my focus back to the task at hand. Right, Marco wanted me to call him when I get inside so I pull out my phone and dial his number.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hello, fuckhead, I'm in the office. You better be quick, what do I need to get?”

“ _Oh Eren, great. Just find where he keeps his cases and read out the tags_.”

My eyes roam over the shelves, until I find a box labeled ‘cases’. And a ‘do not open’. Oops.

“Found it.” I say into the phone.

Taking the lid off, I look through the folders for a second.

“What do I look for exactly? There's only one word on each case with a bunch of numbers.”

_“Look for a case with Bodt on it if possible.”_

I rummage through the box, scanning each name. I pause when I spot one with my own surname on it. What the hell? It didn't have numbers on it, just ‘Eren Jaeger - information and theories’.

_“Find it?”_

Gulping, I let it go and keep my search through the folders. I eventually find one named ‘Marco Bodt’ with a case number. So that's his full name?

“I think so. Marco Bodt?”

“ _Yes. That's the one._ ”

I swipe Marco’s case folder out, and store it safely inside my backpack. That's all done.

Without wasting anymore time I close the box with the lid. However, as I'm in the process of putting it back on the shelf, I head the unmistakeable sound of keys clinging outside the door.

“Fuck.” I mutter under my breath, as I hurry to place the box back in the position it was before.

How could I possibly explain myself?

The door to the room opens right after I lean back from the shelf. I didn't have time to move away from my suspicious spot behind the desk.

“Eren?”

“Hey!”

He pauses in the doorway, staring at me skeptically with full blown confusion written all over him. His mouth opens and closes, trying to say something.

I casually bend to rest against an empty side of his desk–acting as if this wasn't anything less than strange and unordinary.

“Wha—How did you get in here? It was locked.” he asks from his spot at he doorway.

“The guard opened it for me.” Lies, lies, lies. They just keep piling up. So does my guilt. I should've just came clean and complied a plan with him to solve this Marco problem. Fuck, I'm dumb.

“Right…” His eyes shrink into slits, squinting in skepticism. Closing the door, he takes a few steps inside and sets his work bag beside his desk.

“What are you even doing here? Are you ok?” he inquires, standing a metre away with his arms crossed above each other, achieving a more dominant look.

“I just missed you. Am I not allowed to visit you during work?” I reply, smiling coyly as I lay down on my side against the spacious desk, propping my head with one hand. It's an attempt to distract him from asking anymore questions.

He pauses to rake his dark eyes over my somewhat provocatively positioned body, before meeting my eyes.

“But if you're busy..-“

“I am.”

Rolling my eyes at the disinterested manner he spoke with, I lean back up and hop off the desk with a huff.

“I guess I'll just go then.” I say in a bleak tone.

This is good. After I leave this room, I can deliver the folder to Marco and everything will be fine. I'll most likely move out of Levi’s house and be back to my old roots. Maybe, I'll check on Connie’s gang, see if they need extra muscle. I'll be all set.

“Mhm..”

I pick up my abandoned backpack off the desk after adjusting my leather jacket. Slipping it on, I turn around to walk past Levi to the closed door.

However I'm abruptly stopped before my hand even reaches the knob, and pushed face first into the wall beside the door, with one hand painfully pulled behind my back.

“Ouch! what the fuck!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I always end shit like this haha but it's fun pausing at an intense moment. Right so in this fic, anything that's sexual is legit being replaced with a fight. Idk why this happens. Probably because I can't write smut but o well. That's the most physical contact that Levi n Eren will have. A fist to the face and a dick to the eye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets caught breaking into Levi's office. And stealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup cunts I just wanna say if you see this note, thanks for still bothering to read this fic. This is the 20th chapter and I never thought I'd write this much. It might seem like nothing lmao but it's an accomplishment for me alri so thanks. 
> 
> Oh btw I feel shit coz I couldn't update for like 3 weeks because I started school again and it's hard to make time for this but I will defo sort out time for the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry if this chpt seems rushed or whatever, Idk what I'm writing anymore tbh.

_“I guess I'll just go then.” I say in a bleak tone._

_This is good. After I leave this room, I can deliver the folder to Marco and everything will be fine. I'll most likely move out of Levi’s house and be back to my old roots. Maybe, I'll check on Connie’s gang, see if they need extra muscle. I'll be all set._

_“Mhm..”_

_I pick up my abandoned backpack off the desk after adjusting my leather jacket. Slipping it on, I turn around to walk past Levi to the closed door._

_However I'm abruptly stopped before my hand even reaches the knob, and pushed face first into the wall beside the door, with one hand painfully pulled behind my back._

_“Ouch! What the fuck!?”_

 ~

With one arm mercilessly pulled behind my back, Levi aggressively shoves me back from the wall then onto the desk. My head face plants onto the desk from the force of his other hand on the back of my neck. 

 

“L-Levi, stop!” I grunt out after feeling the excruciating pain from his rough grip on my hair which forced me to bend my upper body on-top of the desk. Pens, papers, and books scatter to the ground from the desk from the commotion. 

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” he yells in my ear, flaming with anger, emphasising each word with a harsh tug on my long hair. 

 

“Wh-what?” I stifle a moan after feeling a spark of arousal arise, despite the harsh situation. It's funny to think about how different I would react if it was someone else manhandling me, but since it's Levi–I almost, kinda enjoy it. 

 

Screw you, virgin hormones, for giving me a boner at the worst time. 

 

He tilts my head to the side so that my left cheek is against the desk, and looks at me in the face before speaking.  

 

“I helped you, and this is how you repay me?” he whispers, voice eerily calmer than before. 

 

“What do you mean?” I ask, hoping that feigning innocence will get me out of this situation. 

 

He groans in annoyance and surprises me by swiftly pulling me off the desk, with a hand around my neck, and shoves me onto the ground. He releases my sore wrist, and I cradle it to my chest right away as I inhale and exhale heavily. 

 

However, I don't notice when he sneakily slipped my backpack off of me until I hear the familiar sound of zipper. 

 

“No!” Unable to stop myself, I jump up from the ground and rush to cease him from opening it and seeing what I've stole. I need to deliver the folder, there's no other option. There's no way I'll let him take it away. 

 

Using both hands, I tightly grip the bag and jerk it out of his reach. I stumble backwards with the bag safely in my possession, whilst watching him anxiously. 

 

He lets out a long sigh, and gives me a look with his raised eyebrows. 

 

“Eren… Just hand over the bag.” 

 

“No, I can't.” I hold it tighter to my chest, as I continue walking backwards. The only exit is the door, but to go there I’d have to pass Levi. I'm on the opposite side of the exit, meaning I have no where to go. But that didn't stop me from trying. 

 

“I know there's something in that bag that doesn't belong to you. So, just come clean and I promise everything will be fine.” he says, sounding earnest. 

 

I shake my head, adamant to not give it up. I pretty much confirmed his assumption by denying to show him the bag but what else can I do? 

 

“Really Eren? I didn't expect this from you.” He sounds disappointed. I look away, as I move towards the farthest corner of the room. 

 

“Just let me leave please.” I plead, almost whispering it, as I avoid his eyes. 

 

He ignores me and keeps going. “After all that I've done for you. Helping you with your case, protecting you from Jean, giving you a place to stay… Even burying a fucking body for you. I risked my badge for you.” he says, a certain tone of pain that I've never heard before. It makes my heart clench as I bite my lip and look down. 

 

“I thought we-“ he pauses after a crack in his voice disrupts him, clearing his throat before continuing, ”I thought we were becoming more...”  

 

“Levi, I—“ “Don't.” 

 

Feeling my resolve break from his confession, I decide to just come clean. There is no way out of this anyway. After a few minutes of listening to our oddly loud breathing, I throw my bag halfway across the room and take note of how Levi’s eyes light up with relief when it darts straight to the bag. 

 

He moves and wordlessly retrieves the bag, opening it up straight away. I watch, nervously, as he withdraws the case folder from the bag, face scrunching up in confusion as he does so. 

 

“Marco Bodt?” he reads the title then asks, “ Why would you steal this?” He turns his attention back to me with the case folder in his hand. 

 

I hesitate to answer. Do I tell him the whole thing? Or lie and wait for another chance to steal it back? Surely, Marco would give me more time, right?  

 

“Did someone order you to?” he pushes, noticing my hesitation. Close but it wasn't really an order. More like a blackmail. Yeah. 

 

I nod my head slowly. 

 

“I'm sorry.” I apologise desperately, feeling a sudden urge to just sit down and cry. Which I do, by taking a seat on the small couch that he has in his office. 

 

“It's okay, Eren. If this isn't your fault then, I won't get angry at you.”  

 

My head tilts up at that, seeming a bit more hopeful now. So I haven't ruined everything for us? Maybe there's a chance that this is redeemable. 

 

But then I think about Marco and what he can do. There's no way out, he has all the evidence. Levi wouldn't even be able to do anything. 

 

“This is one of my longest cases. Not even remotely close to being solved though.” He starts up a conversation to ease up my noticeable anxiety, to which I listen with full attention. 

 

“Quite similar to your one, actually. A mother was stabbed, there were many potential suspects–it was just a confusing case. We had suspects that were at the young ages of fourteen, but no one really bats an eye at kids. No one expects them to be murderers. So, the case went abandoned for a long time. It was recently handed over to me though.” 

 

I nod, listening to him explain. 

 

“Did.. Did you work on my parents’ case?” I ask, feeling curious. 

 

He furrows his thin eyebrows in thought before replying. “Uh, yes. But it was about four years ago so I was only a junior agent. I didn't handle much of it–I was only an assistant.” 

 

Well that's news. I never knew that he was apart of my old case. 

 

“Wait, you were an agent four years ago? How old even are you?” I ask him incredulously, with my eyebrows knotted together. 

 

“I'm only twenty-nine, you brat.” 

 

“Only a nine year difference, hm.” I mumble to myself, completely forgetting what was happening earlier. 

 

I sit in thought for a while before I notice Levi motioning to the case folder again in question. 

 

“Well?” 

 

“Ugh. Well, about that…” I start and explain the entire predicament that I'm in–that caused me to steal an important file in exchange for both our lives. He takes it pretty well, and doesn't get angry or mad; which I'm thankful for, as this whole thing is causing my anxiety to spike up high. 

 

I tell him about how Marco had been stalking us and photographing our life; setting it up to look like we've committed first degree murder along side police corruption on Levi’s side and perjury. I also tell him how I didn't have a choice in the matter; he was blackmailing me into doing whatever favours he orders and how he has an automated email set up. 

 

He takes a seat down in his desk chair, leaning back whilst holding his chin, frown in place. “This is insane…” he says after a while when I've finished my explanation. 

 

“It is. And, again, I'm sorry that I've got you involved.” I reply from my spot on the couch. 

 

“Don't apologise, it's useless at this point,” He shakes his head once before continuing, "I'll figure out how to settle this, regardless of the possibility that it puts me at risk. Just get us some time." 

 

“I can't get much time. He already knows that I've the case folder, he'll be expecting to meet up with me soon.” I say nervously, scratching my neck. 

 

He cusses and exhales loudly at my declaration. “Just make up a random reason and buy me enough time for at-least the rest of the day. I'll find a way to fix this.” 

 

He pauses a minute before speaking again, with determination in his voice. “Uhm, you told me that his email is the main problem?” I nod in response. 

 

“Yeah, it's the main problem because I can’t do anything to him that would hinder him from resetting the email. I mean, I’m not saying that I would do anything..-“  

 

“Why not?” he counters, raising a single brow. I look up at him in surprise. Is he testing me? 

 

"B-because it's wrong?" I ask, unsure. I don't see a reason not to cause Marco harm. He deserves to be eradicated simply for fucking with Levi and I. But I don't want to ruin the good example that I've been setting in front of Levi. I want to show him that I'm capable of changing into a better person–even if it means that I have to drop all my old habits.  

 

“Is that the answer that you want me to hear?” I turn away, breaking eye contact. 

 

“N-no, I—“ 

 

 “–Tell me what you truly want to do, Eren. Because so far, from what you've told me about this problem, I only see one solution,” 

 

“We eliminate him.” He says bluntly in a serious manner, as he stares at my dumbfounded facial expression. I definitely was not expecting that. 

 

He looks down at his wrist watch and frowns as I sit there with stunned in silence, unsure of what to reply with. 

 

“I have a meeting in five, then I'll be back to discuss this crap with you. Can you manage for at-least thirty minutes? Or less, I'm not sure.” He says as he stands up and begins tidying up his desk that I made a mess of. 

 

“Um, yeah no worries. I'll just chill over here.” I stretch my legs out on the sofa, and recline my back against the arm rest, yawning. 

 

He nods and finishes organising his desk again, picking up his keys and suitcase. I watch as he pauses at the doorway, and turns back around as if he forgot something. 

 

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to keep this with me.” He plucks Marco’s abandoned case folder off the desk and stores it in his suitcase before leaving the office and closing the door. 

 

Well, I definitely ruined the trust that I've building with him. He doesn't even trust me to sit in his office without stealing his shit. I mean, I wouldn't blame him though. This wasn't even the first time that I broke his trust. 

 

But now that I lay down on the sofa in this office that has a lovely aroma of lavender and cleanliness, I realise that I truly want to change some things in my life. Even if I start slowly, I just want to make changes. 

 

I want to learn to trust, and be trusted in. To confide and be confided in. Even if I'm a fucked up murderer that probably deserves to rot in jail for life, I want a chance at a life with someone. Someone like Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random ass love confession outta no where haha. I guess u can see where this is going with the whole Marco shit. Torture scene coming up just a heads up lads.
> 
> Also, what are your thoughts on Levi fucking Eren with a police baton? Just for later on. I kinda need suggestions. Cheers


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly between Levi and Eren. 
> 
> Warnings: choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no gore yet unfortunately, but next chapter there will be.

After Levi was finished with his work meeting, he came back blooming with potential plans to deal with the Marco problem.  

First, I texted Marco and reset our meet up time–said I had to hang out with Levi to make sure there was no 'fuck ups' or any chance of me being caught. In short, I just spat out bullshit and bought Levi and I more time to figure out our plan.  

The second part of the plan was up to Levi. He told me he was going to utilize the FBI's NASA-grade hacking system to hack into Marco's mobile phone using the number that I contact him with. And from there, he'll have access to all his apps, including his personal details and email address. That would bring us out of the major problem, however it probably won't be that simple. I know that he possesses physical evidence that he can still use against us should he catch us in the middle of deleting the automated email. 

That's why we've determined that we just cannot allow Marco to live. We will have to kill him. 

I did feel giddy it. About the fact that I will get a chance to relight my desire for bloodshed. It sounds odd now that I think about it again after having a lot of distractions the past few weeks, because so far, I had my mind full. Full with thoughts of Levi. 

I still don't know how to tackle my new found attraction to Levi. I mean, sure I've always thought that he was a decent looking guy, right from the moment that I laid my eyes on him in the hospital. But this feeling was different. It's not just physical attraction. As corny as it sounds, the clench in my heart whenever I'm near Levi has to be an indication of something. Though I'm new to the prospect of love and romance and all that, it could just be a passing crush. Who knows. I'll just have to wait and see. 

Sitting down in Levi's comfy office sofa, I take a few more sips of the tea that he brought me on the way back. The liquid is a tad colder now after being neglected for all the thinking that's been going on in my head. Shaking my head, I raise to a proper seating position, flipping my legs and planting my foot down on the carpet. 

"Any progress, boss?" I ask, breaking the silence that was enveloping us for ten minutes. I seriously should stop calling him boss. Might give the wrong impression. 

"I'm getting there. Just shut up and don't distract me." he barks back, not breaking contact with the computer screen in front of him. I huff and cross my arms over my chest, frowning. 

“Ugh, well I'm hungry and I'm sick of sitting here doing nothing for an hour.” I declare, standing up and propping a hand on my hip. 

“Then make yourself useful. Give me a massage whilst I figure this stupid system out.” he orders, eyes still locked on his laptop screen as his fingers tap away on the keys. 

I hesitate for a second, not wanting to stay here with an empty stomach but also itching to make a move on Levi. As desperate as it sounds. I've also been told that I'm good with my hands, so I'd be a expert masseuse for sure. 

Kicking my feet in motion, I walk over and stand behind Levi, towering over him from behind. He doesn't seem to have noticed me, as established by his flinch when I first place my hands on his shoulders. 

“Relax. You're really tense.” 

His shoulders immediately sag down from their perched status, allowing me to easily glide my hands across them, getting a feel of the area without his hard bones prodding. I begin the massage slowly, using my fingertips to rub circles around the neck before proceeding to use my entire hands to knead over what I've already rubbed. 

I repeat the steps in different areas, focusing on any knots that I find, thoroughly encouraged by all the small noises that Levi keeps letting out. At-least it's an indication that I'm doing the massage correctly. 

While maintaining the light pressure of my touch, I gradually start moving onto the back of his neck, wrapping one hand around as I slowly knead it. However, I pause once he makes a rather loud whimper, and straight away covers his mouth, looking humiliated. 

"Does it feel good?" I ask, biting my lip to abstain from laughing. This was such a rare sight, seeing Levi so dishevelled over a massage. It was great. 

He nods his head eagerly, lowering his hand from his mouth back to the keyboard. I look above his head over at the screen, trying to decipher what is displayed. It's a bunch of code and I.P addresses that I have no clue on. I shrug, and continue the massage on his neck, now adding my other hand to drape around the back of the neck. 

He lets out more series of noises, louder than before, as I expertly stroke the length of his nape up to his shaved hairline. I conclude that he must have a fairly sensitive neck if all my light touches are any indication. 

“Fuck, Eren. Your hands feel amazing.” he praises me in a low husky voice, resulting in sending a wave of arousal straight to my groin. 

I secure my hands around his throat, applying more pressure, and he seems to hum in content even more.  

On a normal day, I'd think this is weird but I've read that some people have different sexual tastes or ‘kinks’ as they call it so I can't really call him out. Either way, I will support whatever Levi likes. 

Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, I decide to take it a step further. I lean down and lick a trail up to Levi’s earlobe, capturing it between my lips and gently sucking on it. I hear his breathing stutter as he settles back in his chair.  

I take his quiet moans as an approval to keep going so I move from the earlobe downwards, biting and licking the side of his neck until I reach his obstructing shirt collar. I try to give him a hint by pulling at it to move it aside however he reaches up and stills me. 

“E-Eren, you should stop.” he says in a weak voice. 

“Why? Am I doing something wrong?” I ask worriedly, breathing against his neck, causing him to twitch a bit in reflex. 

“No, but you're causing me a problem.” He gestures to his crotch where there's a tent that clearly shows off his bulge.  

I accidentally dismiss a small giggle at the knowledge that I was actually able to produce this sort of reaction from Levi–the tough guy that has ‘no emotions’. It made me feel strong. 

"Oi, wipe that smug look off your face. I just haven't been active for a while..." He looks away. 

Well, I haven't even been active, ever. Though, I did receive a sloppy hand-job back when I was in school. I'm not sure if it counts. 

Looking down at my watch, I check how much time I have before my meeting with freckle cunt. "We have two hours." I say, not sure why I felt the need to point it out. 

He turns his gaze back on me, raising his eyebrows in question. 

"Just get down on your knees, brat." 

I do as he says, and wait there for more instructions, glancing up at him expectantly. "Should I take my clothes off first?" I ask, tilting my head slightly. I wanted to confirm everything with him before taking steps. 

"No, you idiot. We're not going that far. Just suck me off or something." he says, impatiently and almost breathlessly. 

“Okay.” I extend my hands towards his jeans, unbuckling his belt first and sliding it off. Taking my sweet time, I purposely skim my finger on the top of the protruding bulge as I go to unbutton his jeans. Afterwards, I slide the zipper down. His huge bulge springs up freely after being removed from the pants’ restriction and I hear an thankful exhale from above. 

I hope that my inexperience doesn't show. I've never given a blowjob, I don't even know where to begin. 

I decide to just do whatever feels natural, and whatever Levi reacts to the most. Gripping loosely around the base of his clothed erection, I lean forward, slowly licking the head of his penis. 

Curiously, I glance up at him to gauge his reaction. His face is slightly flushed, mouth open in a circle, and his eyes locked right on me. 

I continue sucking on the tip, as my hand cups his balls through his boxers. 

“D-don't try to tease me, you fucking brat.” he rasps in a hoarse voice, surprising me by grabbing a fist full of my hair and shoving my face against his bulge–which is now fully erect may I note. 

I recover quickly, sitting back up. I give him a glare before complying with what he said. Gripping his boxers, I pull them down enough to reveal his penis, which is much larger than I thought, despite his short height. It is curved upwards and red in comparison to his normally pale skin. 

I give his shaft a few experimental strokes, passing my thumb over the tip to spread the accumulated pre-cum over the rest of his penis, thoroughly lubricating it. 

I lick a line from his balls through the underside of his penis before reaching the top and wrapping my lips around the head, engulfing it in the warmth of my mouth. I bob my head up and down slowly at first to test my limits and the existence of my gag reflex, unsure if I had one. 

“Keep going, Eren, please.” he whispers out as he gives a desperate thrust of his hips, driving his penis deeper in my throat. The tip nudges the back of my throat, and I do everything in my favour to resist gagging. It's strange but I get accustomed to the feeling after the continuous thrusts of his hips. 

I tug his pants down more, revealing his pale muscular thighs. After a few caresses of it, I lean downwards, planting rough kisses and sucking hard on some spots that will definitely bruise later on.  

Levi's head falls back as his eyes slip shut and he releases groan after groan. Taking him again in my mouth, I hum in approval of the provocative sounds coming out of him, my own hand moving to palm my growing erection. 

He starts panting hard as I increase the speed and pressure of my mouth on his penis. I start a continuous rhythm of sucking him down to the base, then licking over his sensitive head, before repeating. It seems to work well if his strained breathing and broken moans are any indication. 

He finally ejaculates, releasing a large load inside my mouth, to which I reluctantly swallow, letting some drops drip out and over my jaw. It was, however, not as pleasant as I expected it would taste. 

I stand up to grab a tissue from his desk to clean my face as I try to bring slight relief to my painfully hard erection in my tight jeans by applying some pressure using my hand. 

Glancing over at Levi, he looks exhausted but less tense than before. He fumbles with his zipper as he tries to redress himself. 

“Here.” After watching his futile attempts with his shaky fingers, I reach towards his pants, fixing it up and placing his belt back on for him. I look up and smile at him, taking in his post-orgasm face. He has a youth look to his face when there are no wrinkles between his eyebrows or around his eyes, and I feel a sense of proudness that I was the one that caused this reaction. 

We stare at each other for longer than required, the only sound in the room being Levi’s loud breathing. The trance gets broken however when a progression of loud rapid knocks at the door startle us. 

I stumble forwards from my seated position between Levi’s knees, ducking my head in attempt to hide myself behind his desk. I have no time to fully hide myself before the door abruptly opens. 

“Can't you fucking wait?” Levi half shouts in anger, and shock. 

“ _Levi!_ Good morning to you too, grumpy!” I recognise that voice as the weird lady from the front desk, Hanji or something. Fuck, what is she doing here? 

Levi grips the bridge of his nose in frustration, letting out a loud exhale. “What do you want? And make it quick.” he asks bluntly. 

I hear the click of her heels against the floor come closer to the desk, and I barely keep in a squeal. What if she sees me? And what if I get Levi fired? 

“Oh hey, Eren!” Shit. 

I peek up from my spot, cautiously moving out from between Levi’s legs and the desk where I crammed myself.  

My gaze switches between Levi and Hanji. Levi looks like he is about ready to strangle me whilst Hanji is hovering over the desk, staring at me with her eyes wide and mouth agape with her facial expression morphed into something akin to adoration and praise. 

“Uh… Hi. Sorry.” I stammer, pulling myself off the ground and standing up properly. I sheepishly scratch my back of my neck. 

“No don't be. I'm the one that interrupted.” She laughs. “It's just that you were still listed in the guests list for two hours and I thought you got lost! So, I came to inform Levi about it. Seems like I was wrong though.” 

“Thanks for the concern, Hanji. I'll probably best be going now if it's been two hours already." I reply politely.  

"Time passes fast when you're having fun, huh?" She winks at me and leaves the room, leaving me stunned in silence. God, I have to make sure I avoid her at all times if I ever come back here. Because that was embarrassing as hell. 

Levi has his head in his hand, looking as if he's seething mutely. I cringe, worried if I've made a mistake, and move to fetch my jacket and backpack that were hurled on the floor in a load. 

"Should I go?" I ask, daring to look at him. He's still in the same position, with his eyes closed and lips tight. He nods though, and I would've missed it if I hadn't been looking carefully. 

My heart aches a bit with the feeling of rejection. Did he regret stepping further with me? Was I terrible? Is Hanji going to snitch and get him in trouble? There is so much confusion, and lack of communication that I decide to just leave it at that, and set out for the doorway. 

"I'll call you when I finish hacking into this stupid email, okay?” he speaks for the first time to me, sounding surprisingly soft.  

I pause and turn back to face him, nodding. 

"And I'll set up the tools." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first sexual interaction in this fic, ever. Sorry if it was shit, I have zero experience (rip, i only watch gay porn) and I'm naturally shit at writing so combine that and this is the result. So thanks if you managed to read this far without dying of cringe haha. I gotta stock up on cocaine to be able to write the next chapter ;) coz its gonna be fucked
> 
> Oh btw, if anyone is interested (which i doubt) in following my instagram, it's @retaliationx  
> It's just a trash account, I have a personal acc I'll give out privately tho. Can't let anyone find out I write gay fanfics ya kno.
> 
> cheers for reading


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi set their plan in motion to deal with Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if you're still reading and sorry for the extremely late update. The reason is justified in the end note if you care. Man I'm so tired rn and I haven't even re checked the chapter. It's probably shit. Oh and just a warning, there's violence and kidnapping in here so don't read if you ain't 'bout dat that life. Yeah boi

“Don't be nervous, Eren.”

“B-but what if I mess up?”

“You'll be fine. Just walk in there, give him the folder, and wait for me to do my thing.”

Levi squeezes my shoulder in reassurance, and I reach up to grasp his hand, interlocking it with mine.

“Alright.” I breathe out, nodding a few times. I've done worse things than this, surely I can manage this simple mission. I glance up at Levi again, and he casts me an encouraging nod and motions to the van door.

The third part of our ‘Marco’s eternal removal’ plan is heavily dependant on timing. My role is to pretty much show Marco that nothing is amiss. I can do that by giving him the case folder that he ordered me to get, and from there he’ll gain some trust in my capabilities.

For Levi’s role, he has to find a good time to apprehend Marco after my half of the plan is done. It's risky but Levi said that he's going to utilize his badge to lure Marco in. It could go wrong but with correct timing, Levi and I can be backups for each other.

I pace around in the small area of the FBI van that Levi managed to sneak out of his headquarters. Levi is currently watching the entrance to the Café, which is me and Marcos meeting spot, for any sign of him.

“Over there,” Levi’s voice suddenly disrupts the silence, “That blue Subaru, that's his number plate.” I look over where Levi is pointing and quickly spot the somewhat flashy car. We watch from far as the car drives slowly in front of the café before entering the café’s car park.

We both sigh in unison, thankful that Marco decided to park in the exact spot that is void of any CCTV cameras. So far, so good.

After making sure that Marco is in the café, our plan is now in motion. Silently, Levi retrieves the covert listening device that he wanted me to carry on myself incase anything goes south, he’ll be listening in.

“Lift your shirt up.” He orders, looking distracted as he fiddles with the tape on the microphone wire. I grasp the hem of the shirt and lift it up in haste as I try to will my sudden blush away.

Why does everything Levi do make me feel flustered? Even if it's non sexual, like having to tape a wire to my chest, I still can't help the rapid hammering of my heart. Although, it might have to do with the closeness, and the way he bites his lower lip in concentration as he secures the mic on my bare chest.

“All done.” He finishes wiring me up, and grabs one last thing for me before I venture out into the café. I take the copied case folder from his hands, and huff out a sharp exhale, hoping it makes me feel a tad confident.

“Ok, I think I'm good to go. I can't keep him waiting long anyway.” I say, moving towards the backdoor of the van. A hand reaches out and clutches mine tightly as I reach for the van door knob. I turn around and look at Levi questioningly.

“Stay safe, Eren.” He says in a low tone, grey eyes locked on mine e with an indescribable intensity. I squeeze his hand tightly in response. “I'll be safe, don't worry, I'm just more worried about you.”

If anything goes wrong, again, Levi's hard earned job and career can be threatened. I don't give a shit if I have to go to jail to cover for Levi, but I don't want him to suffer for my mistakes.

Without wasting anymore time, I hop out of the van, not giving Levi a chance to reply, and walk the short distance to the café. He had parked slightly far as to not raise suspicion, ignoring the fact that he chose the most conspicuous vehicle to go spying with. A black tinted and armoured van. Good example of a terribly prepared case of espionage right here.

Shaking my head, I cease the pointless thinking as I arrive at the café. I spot Marco in a quick glance around, sitting in the same spot as last time. I strut up to his booth and take a seat on the opposite end, feeling a random wave of déjà vu.

“Eren! Thanks for coming. I was beginning to think you stood me up, but here you are.” He smiles that one particularly annoying smile that makes him look innocent, and not as the manipulative cunt that he is. He extends a hand out to shake mine but I simply ignore it long enough for him to feel awkward and rejected.

“I didn't have much of a choice now, did I?” I reply curtly. Just as I sat down, a waitress walks by and sets two mugs of steaming hot cappuccinos. He shrugs innocently and takes a delicate sip of his hot drink.

“Did you bring it?” He asks after setting his mug down, gaze switching from me to the bag on my side. I nod briefly, displeasure evident on my face. I clench my teeth together as I recall the misery that I had to face since Marco planted himself in my life. Just wait till I get my hands on him after this. I'm going to make him wish he never fucked with me.

“If you keep staring at me like that, you're going to have steam coming outta your ears, bud.”

I shake my head and take a deep breath in and out. “Yes, I have the folder.” I answer his question as I place my bag on the seat next to me and unzip it. I grip the case folder and pull it out, not yet giving it over to Marco.

“I just have one question.” I say, moving the folder away from his reaching hand. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, prompting me to ask away. “When is all this shit going to end?”

He leans back in his chair and folds his hands on top of each other. He emits a loud and obnoxious sigh before speaking. "Eren, this isn't over until I say it is. Who’s hand is your life in? Mine. Therefore, I tell you when this "shit" is going to end. So, don't give me attitude and hand over the folder right now if you know what's good for you." He thrusts his palm in front of me, looking furiously irritated.

I bite my tongue to stop myself from retaliating. Just fucking wait. Reluctantly, I hand over the case folder, realising that stalling isn't going to achieve anything. The quicker I can finish up here, the more time I'll have to tear him apart.

He opens the folder, and inspects each page, humming in approval. “You are definitely reliable, Eren. Thank you very much." he says earnestly, lips stretching into a small smile. I scoff and turn away. "If that's all then I'd like to leave, please." I say, whilst zipping my bag up and preparing to get up.

"Uh, yeah. I'll text you the second task that I expect to be done. I don’t have to explain the consequences of not doing it, so, know what's good for you. Goodbye." He stands up, dusting nothing off his pants, then walks to the exit without breaking to look back.

I release a long sigh, closing my eyes momentarily as I pat the wire on the chest to confirm it's still there. Good, so Levi knows that it's his turn to put his plan forward.

I stay seated in my booth, tapping my foot and anxiously checking the seconds counting down on my wrist-watch as I wait for the time limit to pass so that I can move ahead in the plan. Screw Levi and his stupid ego. I'm not waiting five minutes for him to 'handle everything', he's not my daddy and I'm capable of handling this situation.

Scooting out of the booth, I take off to the door and run out towards the car park. As I enter the car park, I crouch and cower behind each car until I reach the familiar voices of Marco and Levi. I duck behind a truck a few meters away, and sneakily peer over at them.

“I just don't know what I've done wrong! I deserve an explanation before I go with you. I have rights too.” I hear Marcos voice speaking loudly and shaky. He sounded like he's about to piss himself. I switch my gaze to pass the back of Marcos head and onto Levi. He has that trademark stoic FBI face that he he puts on when dealing with serious business.

“Are you disobeying a law enforcement officer?” Levi questioned him sharply. His face is half covered from my perspective but I could imagine the glare that he's probably sending Marco.

I didn't think Levi would use this type of approach when he told me he was going to lure Marco into his van. What would be a better method is a quick knock on the head and he'd be fast asleep. Chuck him in the car and be on your way. Very simple, and works every time. This, however, doesn't always work. Talking and being persuasive to someone gives you away, makes you look desperate and therefore shady.

They continue arguing, and I feel my resolve start to slip away. What if he manages to break away from Levi? He obviously knows that I've ratted him out to Levi and it's all a matter of time before one of them drops the naive acting.

“Oh, you think you're fucking innocent? I know what you and Eren get up to at night when your badge is tucked away! You're a dirty, corrupt, murderous piece of shit cop! And I'm going to make sure you end up in jail where you belong.” Marco finally breaks, his words dripping with venom. I barely keep my surprised gasp in, covering my open mouth with my palm as I check Levi’s reaction.

Levi’s shoulders begin to shake as he visibily struggles to maintain his composure but before I know it, his fist curls up into a ball and he takes a swing at Marco’s face, sucker punching him. His fist connects with his jaw, in a surprisingly swift strike which Marco doesn't see coming.

I decide that it's time to reveal myself so I raise to a stance from my crouched position and dart between a few cars to reach them.

“Hey,” I say once I come into view to Levi. He looks up abruptly, with fear in his eyes as he slowly reels his hand down. He has shame written on his face, for some unknown reason. Does he think I'd judge him for doing what he needs to?

I glance down at Marco’s unresponsive body ungracefully sprawled out on the ground and let out a victorious chuckle. He's finally mine.

"Grab his legs." Levi orders as he wastes zero time to get Marco out of public eye, and into the van. We carry him by his shoulders and legs, and hurl him into the van before closing the door and locking it.

I observe Levi as he expertly handles the situation. He frisks Marco's clothing, checking each pocket and patting him down to ensure he's void of any electronic device. After frisking him, he gestures me to help him tie Marco up, using duct tape. We start at the base of his legs, then his hands and mouth. After we finish, we both stand back, panting slightly heavily from the physical exertion, as we look down on Marco.

"Good work, Eren. You done well out there.." Levi says, as he shifts his attention from Marco to me. I reveal a small grin, feeling pride surge through me at Levi's praise.

My eyes momentarily drop down to his lips, and he notices the action as he mirrors it. "Couldn't have done it without you, though." I declare, staring distractedly at Levi’s face when I spot his tongue slipping out and wetting his lips.

"Come here." He orders, softly, gesturing with his head for me to move towards him. I take a single step in Levi's direction, watching him carefully. What was he planning to do?

He shakes his head at my slow advance, and abruptly grabs me by my collar, shoving my face to his. My pulse spikes as I feel his lips connect with mine in a desperate but gentle way. He angels his head to one side, as he deepens the kiss.

All thoughts escape my mind when I feel his tongue prodding at my lips. I hesitantly shift my lips apart and Levi’s tongue instantly slips inside, exploring my mouth in a highly erotic manner that has me releasing a moan.

He pulls me closer after hearing me, colliding our chests together. I thread my hand through his hair, scratching and pulling which he responds with a deep groan against my lips.

He withdraws back from me, causing me to lean forward, searching for his lips again. He chuckles, sounding raspy, as he gently shoves me away. I open my eyes and look at him questioningly.

“It's a bit awkward to make out when there's an unconscious body beside me.” He says with a quiet chuckle, eyes crinkling. “Why? Should we include him?” I say jokingly, chuckling. I remove my hand from his hair, staring at how dishevelled it looks now. Levi shakes his head fervently.

“I’d rather have you all to myself.” He whispers in my ear, locking eyes with me in a heated stare. My face heats up a little, but I gaze at him with the same intensity as he with me.

“I'm all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fucking cringe is real innit. Thanks for reading. I have so much school work, it's insane. I think I even wrote a quarter of this chapter in the school bathroom bc I just can't find any spare time haha. I was originally planning for more things for this chapter but it's already late and I wanted to get something out. Also, does anyone even read these notes or am I wasting my time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i need a psychologist

It's a little after five when we finally arrive at Levi's house. Since we burned down my old chamber, we had to resort to using Levi's basement as a place to hide Marco, which wasn't a really good idea but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

  

Throughout the trip, I couldn't help but recall the kiss that Levi and I shared. It was actually my first kiss (what a nerd, right?) and I couldn't be more happy that it was with someone that I really liked. Maybe even loved. But I'm not gonna get into that now, I have to focus on Marco. He had woken up once during the ride but went right back under after I knocked him out. 

  

Levi reverse parks the van so that the backdoor is directly adjacent to the front door of his house, and we both hop out. Using the same method as before, we both carefully carry Marco's body inside the house.  

  

“Over here.” Levi directs me to a hidden trapdoor, disguised as wooden flooring. I wouldn't have suspected it if it wasn't for the small handle hatch that's folded into a seal. 

  

He opens the trap door, revealing a staircase that descends into pure darkness. It would be terrifying for anyone else to see such a sight, but I've seen and been in scarier places, honestly. 

  

“Watch your head as you go down.” Levi informs me, as we slowly descend down the stairs with Marcos body in our hands.  

  

He flips a light switch at the end of the stairway, and I glance up at the basement in mild curiosity. It's cleaner than any other basement I've seen, except for the common layer of dust coating the surface. There's a shelf filled with crates, containing storage stuff from what I assume. 

  

I release my hold on Marco abruptly, causing him to hit the floor plank with a thud. The sudden action successfully wakes him from his unconscious state. His eyes flutter open, and his face contorts into confusion, grimacing as the awfully bright lightbulb came into his sight. 

  

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!” I yell cheerfully by his ear. His eyes snap open entirely, as recognition floods through his features. Groans come out muffled from his taped mouth. 

  

“Oh, how rude of me.” I reach forward and rip the tape off his mouth in one swift move. He heaves in a deep breath. His eyes dart from me to Levi then to the room he's in. “W-where am I?” he asks in a hoarse voice. 

  

“In my basement,” Levi answers, “And you're not leaving ‘til you start talking.”  

  

I spare a glance at Levi where he stood behind me with his arms crossed, looking every bit intimidating. It had me thinking me if he'd ever done anything like this before. Surely FBI agents have had to interrogate criminals in not-so-lawful ways. 

  

I turn around and walk to the duffle-bag that's been deposited on the makeshift table that I set up. I hum a happy tone as I slowly unzip the bag and individually pull out every single tool and place them on the table, causing the metallic objects to clank together audibly. 

  

“E-Eren?” I hear him whimper, and I could imagine the fear of the unknown residing in him. Good. Let him see how I felt when he was blackmailing me. Let him feel the same fear of hopelessness and lack of control that he caused me. 

  

I chuckle sinisterly, keeping my back turned to him and dragging the time out to make him panic even more. 

  

"Did you honestly think…-“ I pause for dramatic reasons, “Did you honestly think that you would be able to cross me?” I ask calmly. Plucking a pair of pliers from the pile of tools, I turn and face him, revealing the item in my hand. His eyes widen in panic and fear, and his chest begins to visibly heave up and down at a rapid pace. 

 

"E-E-Eren, you know that wasn't my intention! I only wanted us to be a team together," he stutters out, "I can give you anything you want! Money, power, guns-just _name_ it!" His voice starts rising hysterically as I slowly advance towards him. I glance at Levi for a second. He's just standing back, observing me carefully with his arms folded together. I crack a sly grin at him, before bending down over Marco's body. He isn't able to move an inch because of the secured tape on his legs and arms, which makes my job even easier. 

 

"You think I'd want to be a team with a fucking _snitch_ like you?" I venomously spit out, as I roughly clutch his jaw with my free hand. He shakes his head away, trying to release himself from my iron hold. I lean down closer to him and let out an ominous and loud laugh causing him to flinch back. "You're lower than me when you have to resort to blackmail to get something, you fuckin’ snake.” 

 

I forcefully pry his mouth wide open, and thrust the pliers in. He starts to shake his head from side to side, furiously, as he realises what I'm about to do. 

 

“Stop _fucking_ moving!” He moves even more, but I manage to seize hold on one of his incisors to which I twisted and twisted then aggressively shoved the tooth out. I smirk as I hold up the tooth captured in the pliers, waving it in front of Marco who began to cry in pain. This is only the beginning though. 

 

“I'm going to take a tooth out for every dumb shit that comes out of your mouth, bitch. So, you better think twice now before you talk.” 

 

I raise up to a standing stance, and gesture to Levi. He looks unamused at me, then down at Marco. I grin as I watch him shake and tremble harshly, occasionally spitting out blood that continued to seep out of his damaged gum. 

 

“What Eren said.” Levi starts, taking a few steps closer to Marco, “I just have a few questions that I'd like to ask and I'd very much appreciate honesty in your answers. I can't imagine how painful it would be to lose another tooth. You wouldn't want that, right?” 

 

He shakes his head fearfully. 

 

“Good. I don't have time for this so I'm going to be straight forward. I know you have physical evidence of us. Where can I find it? And whatever traces that you have.” 

 

“I-I don't know what you're talking about.” He answers in a small voice. I grin to myself. Well, there goes another tooth. 

 

In a flash, I lean down, shove the pliers in, and blindly extract another tooth that comes out in one quick swipe. Marco wasn't anticipating it so he screamed as the pain rouse in his mouth now that two of his teeth were extracted with zero care. He rolls on his side, causing the blood to seep out from the corner of his lips and all over his chin. It made me feel... excited. So, I went for another tooth. 

 

"Should I gouge your fucking eyes out next, or are you going to stop bullshitting us?!" I yell aggressively up close to his face. His cries start to get louder, as his face contorts in agonizing pain. He just doesn’t shut up. 

 

"Eren..." Levi drawls in a warning tone, but I ignore him. 

 

I stand back up, reel my leg backwards then launch it directly to his torso, kicking him hard enough to have him double-over and gasp for his breath. I shout countless obscenities, as I repeatedly stomp on him, landing hits on his abdomen, chest, and face. I couldn't really see what I was hitting, it was all just an anger-filled haze. 

 

I pause, panting hard, as I flick my hair away from my face. Marco curls up the most he could, wheezing and struggling to breathe. His mouth is bleeding even more now, probably because of the kick that I delivered to his face, and his eyes are shut tight. 

 

"P-please..." He mutters, with a tremor in his voice. 

 

"Please what? I'm not stopping until you tell me something fucking _useful_." 

 

Grinning down at him, I lift my booted foot and position it over his throat, lightly pressing down. His eyes dart open at the sensation, and he attempts to roll away but I hold him in place. I gradually press down harder with my foot, constricting his breathing as he panics and whimpers out pathetic pleas. 

 

"Eren, we should just stop. This is getting nowhere." I hear Levi sigh, and turn to see him holding his head in annoyance. 

 

"Aww, but we're only getting started. I don't think he deserves a break yet," I glance over at Marco, smiling widely. "What do you think?" I inqury. 

 

He mutters something like 'I can't breathe' but I don't really pay attention. Instead, I get a great idea. I'm going to cut his eye out.

 

"You know, you look so much better with all that blood on your face. It decreases my need to punch the fuck out of you. You should feel lucky." I laugh, easing my boot off his throat, then head to the table with all my tools.  

 

I can hear him gasping for breath right after I leave, making a rush of power flood through me. This is the most fun I've ever had. It's even better to know that Levi is watching, and not in a disgusted manner. I've noticed the look of interest in his eyes as he had watched me. I don't know why he was holding back though. 

 

I pick up a sharp scalpel off the table, then move back to hover above Marco with it in my hand. He immediately begins to move, thrashing  his head side to side, and lifting his hips up to try and distance himself from me. I give him a cynical smile, silently informing him that he won't be able to run away. Not this time. 

 

"P-plea-se no, no, _don't!_ " He says, barely audible because of his mouth wounds. I kneel down, straddling his torso, as I roughly grasp his head to cease him from moving. "Stay still. You don't want me to accidentally cut you." I swing the scalpel around in show. 

 

"Levi, help me hold him still." I assert. He comes over, with much reluctance, and kneels beside me to hold Marco's head down with two strong hands. He struggles and yells, but is unable to move. I bite my lip in concentration as I descend the tip of the scalpel over his left eye. He shrieks even louder, eyes going wide. I dip the scalpel in, slicing behind his eyeball so I can scoop it out. I see Levi cringing from my peripheral vision, but I ignore him, continuing to dissect Marco's eye carefully. 

 

I manage to pop the eye out of the socket, watching as it hangs by a single thread of optic nerve reaching past his chin. His screams continue, piercing through my ears painfully. It started to actually get annoying now. "Fucking uppercut the cunt, shut him up!" My hand slips, causing the razor sharp scalpel to slice a line across his cheek. 

 

“Can you shut the fuck up?!” I yell at him, achieving a slight pause in the screaming before he starts all over again. “Ugh, Levi get me something that I can gag him with, please.” I heave out a sigh. He gets up and fetches a glove from the table, that I forgot to wear. I hate gloves anyways, they get in the way.  

 

"N-n-no, wait, I'll tel-" He curls the glove up in a ball and shoves it into Marco's mouth, keeping it down. Tears spring to Marco's last remaining eye, as his screams become muffled. I slowly unzip my jeans, stroking myself through my boxer briefs. I sigh in pleasure as I finally touch my aching member. 

 

" _Seriously_ Eren? Now's not the time for a wank." Levi chuckles. I give him a smirk, staring at him as my hand keeps up a rhythm of stroking. He shakes his head and breaks the eye contact. "I'm not wanking, I'm going to teach Marco a little lesson in reasons why not to fuck with Eren." Marco lets out a series of whimpers at that. I lean forward, pulling my half-hard cock out of its restraints. Dipping a finger inside his mutilated eye socket, I poke it deeply inside, ignoring the shrill muffled screams. I wonder what it would take for him to pass out? 

 

 

I position myself over his face, with my knees on each side of his head. I sink my cock into his empty eye socket, releasing a moan at the feeling of warmth. Since the eye socket isn't deep enough, I could only thrust my cock in slightly halfway, but it still felt incredible. Why hadn't I done this before? I continue fucking his eye ruthlessly whilst stroking the base of my cock. The mixture of pre-cum, spit, and blood swirled around each time I thrusted, and it sent shocks of pleasure through me. 

 

Between the pounding, I could hear Levi muttering things along the lines of " _Disgusting_ " and " _You should stop, Eren_ " but I couldn't bring myself to give a single shit. Levi can think what he wants. I never begged him to accept my true persona. He's the one that stuck with ME. I don't even need his approval and I never will. 

 

After one last particularly rough thrust, I groan loudly and release my load into his eye-socket. Blood and semen seeps out from between his closed eye lid as it overfills. I pant heavily, and sit back, slipping my cock back in my pants. Marco was oddly silent the entire time, except for his harsh breathing coming from his glove stuffed mouth. I raise my hand towards his face, and swipe the mixture around in fascination, before lifting a bit of blood and cum and smearing it on his lips. 

 

"Taste it, bitch." I remove the glove, and throw it away carelessly. I pick up more of the liquids and forcefully deposit it down his throat using two fingers. He chokes, making gagging noises, but I continue finger-fucking his throat with blood and semen on my fingers. He suddenly retches but I swiftly remove my hand from his mouth, instead choosing to wrap it around his neck. 

 

"I'm so fucking _sick_ of you." I spit out, as I secure both my hands around his throat, squeezing with brutal strength. He struggles, thrashing his head against the floor, with his mouth and eye wide open. "You're so useless, I don't even need you to be alive anymore." I pause the choking to cast a couple of punches at his cheek, and also giving him a chance to taste oxygen again before returning.  

 

"T-tra-trail--"  

 

"What? Speak up, fucker." I lower my hands from his throat which is now red with handprints. 

 

"My trailer..." He wheezes out, barely able to focus to form a proper sentence. Levi dashes to Marco's side upon hearing him talk. "What trailer? Where is it?" He immediately starts questioning Marco. 

 

"Maria street... It's a blue trailer. I-It has everything you want." His head lolls to the side, and his eye slips shut. I turn to Levi and we both stare for a moment. "You go, I'll stay." I tell him. He nods and leaves straight away. 

 

After Levi leaves, we're both alone in silence except for the sounds of wheezing and my tapping on the wooden floor.  

 

"You better not be lying, Marco." He stirs and looks up at him with a squinted eye, for the first time actually locking eyes with me in an angered stare.  

 

"You're going to kill me anyway..." His lip trembles, but he continues to gaze at me. I tilt my head in confusion. "Yes I am. So, why did you give us the location then? If you know you're going to die." An uncomfortable feeling rises in my gut, telling me that something just isn't right. 

 

He continues to stare, not saying anything, as tears form and slip out and down his cheek. I raise an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer. He just shakes his head in response so I just shrug the feeling away. Instead of bothering with him, I reach into my pocket and withdraw my phone out to dial Levi's number. 

 

It rings, rings, and rings, then goes to voice mail. I try again. It rings then goes to voicemail again. Weird. I pull it away from my ear, to check the number again. Maybe he's just left his phone somewhere. I call again. And again. 

 

"Sorry..." 

 

I slowly drag my attention from the phone to Marco. 

 

"What?" I huff out in annoyance. 

 

"He's not going to answer..." 

 

I dial his number again, but he still doesn't answer. Did something happen to him? 

 

My phone slips out of my hand, as I dash to Marco and lift him up by his collar aggressively. "What the fuck did you do?! Where is _Levi_?!" I shout, seeing nothing but red. Feeling an incredible rush of adrenaline combined with anger and fear that something could be wrong with Levi. 

 

"I-I have C4 in my trailer..." 

 

No. 

 

This can't be real. 

 

Is Levi... _dead_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no he dead
> 
> Btw I have exams and so much schoolwork for the next 2 weeks so I most likely won't be able to update. I actually wrote this chapter the night before my biology exam. That's dedication. Yeah also I need a psychologist, why did I write this fucked up chapter lol send help pls. I just feel like eye-socket rape isn't being appreciated enough ??? (dont call the police) and oh yea does this mean I have to tag rape in the warnings? fucjk 
> 
> thx 4 reading


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> voot up bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol rip update schedule. I'm not even busy, I just don't know what to write lmao. Even tho this fic is pretty much dead and I doubt many ppl still read it. This was good tho, I've been writing this shit for like 8+ months and I'm bored of the plot so yeah. I'll probably post one or two more chapters but im done after that. 
> 
> Also, theres two povs so don't get confused.

 

**\---- Levi's POV ----**

One week. It's been one week since I last saw Eren. And I honestly can't explain how dreadful this long week has been. I've never thought I could feel such a connection to someone with my terrible history of partners. But Eren sort of snuck up on me.  

 

So, what happened exactly? It was a trap. Marco sent me to my own death. When I reached the trailer, it looked seemingly normal, just like an ordinary trailer. What I didn't know was that, any movement of the door handle will trigger the detonation of lines and lines of explosives. But the fact that it was a poorly constructed booby trap is the only reason I didn't implode into little pieces.  

 

Over the course of my career, I've came across many types of explosives. Hell I've even wore a bomb vest before (against my will). So, I knew the tell tale sound of a bomb ticking down. Once I heard the ticking activate, I knew that I only had at-least five seconds to flee the furthest I possibly can form the trailer. I dove and prepared myself for the impact, before being knocked unconscious. 

 

And that was it. 

 

I woke up in the hospital, shrouded in multiple types of injuries. My hearing was terrible for a few days because of the loud volume of the explosion, broken wrist, fresh burns on my arms, lacerations and abrasions on my face, legs, arms, and needed a fuck load of stitches. It was a miracle I even survived considering the severity of the situation. 

 

The whole time in the hospital there was only one thing on my mind. Eren.  Where was he? Does he know I'm here? Why didn't he visit me? I needed him, desperately, and it's a feeling I've never experienced before. It scared me. The need for interaction with a person. Be that as it may, I was debilitated and confused, and required some familiarity.  

 

On the third day, I was discharged from the hospital. Went to have a much needed bath in home and found Marco's body face down in my bathtub with the water overfilled past the brim, and a note on the sink with a messily written 'sorry' signed by Eren. 

 

I was almost more angry at the disgusting fact that Eren had placed Marco in my own personal, clean, bath tub than him leaving me with one stupid note that explained nothing at all. 

 

I had searched the house and found that every remnant of Eren was gone. His clothes were gone, and the drawers where he kept his personal items were empty. He even took his mug back. I was speechless. 

 

Obviously, I tried calling him, texted him countless times, even emailed him. But still there was no reply. 

 

I went to sleep in my bed for the first time in weeks by myself, and it was so bad I stayed up, tossing and turning, and this time, insomnia wasn't to be blamed. I missed him sleeping beside me, holding me so close as if I would disappear if he eased his hold. I really took him for granted. Did I ever tell him how I felt? Of course not, I'm a fucking pussy. 

 

After a whole week passed, I came to the conclusion that I will not let whatever Eren and I have be broken on a bad note.  

 

I'm going to find Eren. 

 

* * *

**\---- Eren's POV ----**

 

"Pass the joint, man." I pluck the joint from Connie’s outstretched hand and place it in between my lips, taking a deep inhale of the drug then exhaling it slowly. 

 

Reclining on the sofa, I close my eyes and bask in the feeling of calmness and peace that the marijuana provides after my fourth drag of the joint. Every worry in my head suddenly seems insignificant, as my concentration rather moves onto the delicious scent originating from the entryway.  

 

"Pizza, everyone! Dig in!" Sasha exclaims as she emerges with five boxes of pizza, in the nick of time for my genuine instance of munchies to make itself known as my stomach rumbling. 

 

She places the boxes on the table, and instantly snatches the top two just as I reach forward. "But these two are mine, okay!? I placed the order so I get the extra box!" I roll my eyes at her. Typical Sasha and her possessiveness of food. 

 

Although I only met her this week, I feel like I know her pretty well. The same goes for Annie, Connie's other 'work' friend. Both Annie and Sasha are partners with Connie, they help him run his drug business  by distributing drugs and getting a cut of the pay. I'd say Annie is quite fit for the job, I've witnessed her chase down a couple of scammers that tried to score free drugs but she actually handled them quite competently. Sasha; I'm not quite sure what her expertise is other than sucking Connie's cock in exchange for free food, but whatever. I don't judge. 

 

Anyways, they all share one apartment and gladly accepted me in after I came to the door at night needing a place to stay. I briefly explained what happened; I had to leave my old roommate because of some afflictions. They left it at that even though I could tell they wanted to know more but didn't want to press me when I was in a bad state. 

 

I grab a slice of pizza and sit back in my chair, raising my foot to rest it on the table as I take a bite. I glance over at Annie and Connie, who didn't pay attention to the pizza at all. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" I ask, watching them as they prepare a line of coke on the table using a card. 

 

They don't normally use the drugs that they sell but Connie and Ann have a special ‘Coke Sunday's’ as they call it, where they each snort coke on a Sunday night, typically after finishing distributing the weekly quota of drugs that week. It's a one time thing, as it's crucial for Connie to not form an addiction to the products that he sells. That's how one would ruin a business. 

 

“Yesss, just hold on,” Connie says right as he leans down and expertly snorts down the line of Coke. He abruptly throws his head back with his eyes shut after finishing the line. “Ahhh, that's the good shit, fam!” He exclaims. I watch, intrigued, as Annie mirrors his actions, snorting her own line of Coke. It's odd to see her escape her stoic nature. Kinda reminds me of someone. 

 

“You wanna do a line, Eren?” Connie solicits, gesturing to the bag of white powder. I shake my head. “Nah, not really feeling it today.” 

 

I glance at Annie after hearing her let out a mocking scoff at my answer. “When are you ever ‘feeling it’? You're always gloomy and depressed, even when you're high. What's wrong with you?” 

 

My face contorts into an expression of surprise. “ _What?_ That's not true.” I say with a level of uncertainty. I look around for affirmation at Connie and Sasha who also look surprised at Annie’s burst of vehement allegations. 

 

They both shrug in indifference. “She's kinda right. This isn't the old Eren that I used to know.” Connie at long last says. 

 

“I-… Well, sometimes people change.” I counter, weakly. They don't look too convinced by the squinting of their eyes. 

 

“All things considered, why did you leave your old home? You never told us. Plus that's the least you can do to compensate us for making you stay here without paying.” Annie on crack doesn't seem to give a shit about filtering. She stares at me with her arms crossed and legs folded on the couch, not breaking the stare. 

 

My mouth flutters open and close, trying to formulate an answer that won't give away the truth.  

 

“Yeah, what happened? We wanna know just incase you're hiding here from a cop or something.” Sasha says in an upbeat tone. My mouth drops open as my eyes widen like a deer caught in the headlights. That's exactly why I had to leave. To get away from Levi. But how could I possibly explain that? 

 

They all stare at me expectantly as I sit there trying to knock up a good excuse in my mind to explain my odd behaviour. 

 

“I uhh..-I was living with someone, but I had to leave. I didn't have a good relationship with them; in fact I was ruining their life,” I pause, feeling shaken up as I reminisce about the days that I lived with Levi. “It got bad to the point where he ended up in hospital, and it was my fault for being careless and selfish.” 

 

I rub my eye to remove the tears that welled up as I confessed the truth to them. Hesitantly, I raise my head to view their reaction. There is surprisingly no anger, confusion, or any mistrust evident on their facial expressions. Rather, they look at me with sympathy and understanding. 

 

“Wow…” Annie’s eyes drop, looking speechless. 

 

“You should've told us it was a big deal! Should we send them flowers?” Sasha says. 

 

“’Ey who was it though? Your boyfriend or something?” Connie asks, making a tinge of pink  shade my cheeks at the personal question. 

 

“No, no, we are not sending him anything.” I turn to Connie. “It was… complicated. But now we're nothing to each other.” 

 

Annie looks pretty content with the information that I provided, however I can't generally tell since the greater part of her outward appearances never show signs of change. They all nod in consideration, deciding to leave the topic just at that. 

 

“Well, I don't know about you guys but I need another line.” Chuckling, Connie goes ahead and sets up a line of cocaine for both him and Annie. They snort it through their nostrils, and then set up another line. And another. Until they're so incoherent that I have to help them sit in one spot least they hurt them self doing something dumb. 

 

“Aye, Annie, you got somethin’ on your nose! Ahahahha!” Connie points at where Annie has powder over her upper lip and nose from when she was sniffing cocaine. Connie cracks up in laughter, as Sasha and I just stare in bewilderment and shake our heads at our roommates current state.  

 

From what they explained to me before, they usually have a set of rules where if one of them is sober, they have to keep the other people in check. Pretty much by not allowing them to overdose or choke, or whatever other shit that some fucked up drugs can make you do. But Sasha and I didn't really care at this moment, we just let them enjoy themselves. Besides what's the worst that could happen? 

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, the police is at the door!”  

 

“ _Fuck_!” 

 

“Everyone hide! _Quick_!” 

 

Being the most stable and rational person in the apartment, I practically shove Sasha out of the door way, and guide her and the rest of the idiots back to the living room. I shake my head as I watch them panic childishly and try to hide the evidence of their little drug romp. 

 

I switch off the loud rave music that has been blasting annoyingly from the speakers, and head to check out whoever Sasha was yelling at at the door. 

 

“Can you all just fucking relax? Shut up and let me deal with it.” I command them sternly, and sigh in relief when they at last stop running and screaming obnoxiously. 

 

“Ugh, sorry about tha-“ I pause in shock, as I look up to meet the familiar set of grey eyes that have been frequenting me day and night. 

 

“Levi…?” I whisper, shaking my head in disbelief. 

 

“Hello, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no it levi
> 
> Also guys, please leave a comment if you still read this bc I need to know if anyone still does. Legit comment anything ask me to finger your eyesocket idc just give me an indication that you do still read. Cheers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a note

hello, sorry no this isn't a new update if that's what you wanted so you can leave if you don't care haha. I just wanted to inform you readers on what's going on with this fic and me. There's a couple of reasons why I've recently been updating late. School has been so stressful like FUCK, I get so much work and when I'm not working I have to help out at home so I barely get time. Secondly, I can't write lmaooo, I've legit struggled with writers block for the last few chapters and I just give up man. This story is pretty much over, and I feel like it's just been dragged out too much. Also it's really weird like wtf is erotophonophilia it's fucked lmao what was I thinking? That's not all, there's many other personal reasons, I'm currently not at a good point in life, so I struggle to maintain motivation for writing. (aw self pity) and I remember I started writing this last year when I was in a shitty state of mind, not that that's a big deal. But yeah, I'm not totally abandoning this fic ofc, I just most likely won't be updating anytime soon. I might start a new fic tbh I've been wanting to do that for a while since this was my first fic nd well, you know how all first stories are (shit) so yeah, sub if you're interested. That's all. Thank you so much to those that read and supported my fic, I appreciate it and I love you babes. I'll be back sometime in the future. x

If you're interested, you can hmu on these:

Instagram: retaliationx  
Tumblr: http://retaliationx.tumblr.com

Cheers.


End file.
